kick ass
by sammy-emma
Summary: what happens when adrian switches there souls round ? how will rose keep her hands of herself dimitri ? how will lissa go the toilet Adrian ? and how will dimitri suvive school rose ? soul switches what happens when life kick's your ass ?
1. duck feathers

**This is just the opening chapter they will get long XD please review please hehe **

**disclamer - i dnt own vampire academy or any of the characters :( **

* * *

Chapter 1

Soul switch

RPOV

The six of us were boarding the jet. It was large and private, there were approximately ten seats on the whole jet, surprisingly though, there was plenty of legroom. In the back of the jet, six seats remained and I moved to claim one of them.

I took up the last two seats on the left as Lissa and Christian took the two seats across from me. Immediately after them Mason limped in, sporting a broken leg (I made sure Lissa wouldn't heal it) and Adrian helped him into the seat in front of me while he sat next to him. Adrian turned around and gave me a flirtatious smile. I snorted and looked out the window next to me. I was beginning to get used to Adrian being around, even if he was a total flirt, but he was funny to hang out with.

Then lastly came Dimitri, I could see his hands curl into fists as he took the seat in the middle of the isle. I leaned over and whispered, just loud enough for him to hear "Not scared of flying with me are you Comrade?" He gave me a look of controlled anger. I could feel a smile pulling at my lips as I watched his eyes try to hide his fear. Finally, I had found something that he is scared of.

I could tell Lissa was happy to be heading home, but then anxiety washed over me as I looked at her. She was remembering the last time we were on a plane, and I knew that she was worried about me.

As the plane slowly took off I braced myself for the headache to hit. As if right on queue I felt the pressure on my skull, like my brain was trying to break out. I could see the black shadows swirling around me. There was hardly anything else in all the blackness.

I saw a shimmer of white reaching out. Then I felt the cool fog, like texture touch my skin. It felt like my head was exploding and being split open from the inside out.

Through all the pain, I felt panic through the bond, then Lissa's voice, in my head, like the calmness through the ragging pain "Stay still Rose, I'm going to help"

I felt the sweeping sensation as Lissa worked her magic, but to no avail. The pain increased and a searing white hot pain hit me behind the eyes.

Then I felt a tug… As if someone was dragging something out of me… and suddenly the pain was gone and a gentle softness remained.

If you've ever dove onto a bed of duck feathered covers and pillows, then you would know what the softness was like. I felt myself fall into an easy dreamless sleep, praising Lissa for finally being able to take away the pain.


	2. seriously ?

**Hay **

**am going to try and up date again tonight. And along with each chapter am going to add a random fact just for giggles (it has nothing to do with the story)**

**did you know that all polar bears are left handed ? *hehe its true***

**Disclamer- VA isent mine *sighs***

**R&R people ! xx**

**(tell me what you thing about Lissa pov **)

* * *

Seriously?

(Lissa POV)

I turned over and felt the silk covers move over me… that's funny… I didn't think I owned any silk covers. But sleep was calling me.

I forced myself out of bed and into the bathroom, then started to do my normally things.

I was suddenly wide awake.

I don't get how one minute I went from having girl parts then umm... boys.

I climbed off the toilet to look in the mirror... it has to be a dream… Has to be a dream ... a dream…

"ADRIAN" I looked at the reflection as it mimicked what I shouted. I moved my hand closer to the mirror, willing it to be and illusion, but my hand collided with the glass. As I looked down I noticed it was Adrian's hands, chest and other parts.

This couldn't be happening, it's not possible. I couldn't think straight, last thing I remember was the white softness of duck feathered covers and pillows.

I stormed out of the bathroom pulled on the clothes that I found at the bottom of the bed. Then sprayed deodorant on, I might be in Adrian's body but he can't go around smelling even if I do refuse to wash his whole body, and left to find Rose.

I walked briskly over to Rose's room to see if she could understand what was going on. Only she wasn't there her room was empty, like she hadn't been there in over a week.

So my next option was to go to Christian, to try and get him to believe me. In the state I am in now, I doubt he would believe it was me.

When I reached his door I realized that it was open. As I stepped inside, a look of complete shock crossed my face as I saw Christian trying to kiss... ME, but I was standing right here. How is that possible? Just as I looked up at myself, my other- self let out a small gasp. And Christian won the fight for a kiss.

"Ewe are you freaking gay, boy how many times have I told you I am not Lissa!" It was my voice but it was so much like...

"Adrian is this real?" I asked in disbelief.

He looked at me with a slight understanding. "Lissa I know it's real, but it's the how that has me thinking cousin."

I could see Christian staring wide eyed at the two of us. His expression was so adorable. I was so tempted to go over and kiss him, to breath in his scent. It made me think of the last time we were together in our little space in the church, the way he would lay light kisses down my neck...

"Umm Lissa I know this is unfortunate for you being me and me being you, but could you please not think whatever you were thinking in my body please" I-Adrian said.

I snapped out of my daydream as I looked up at... Well me... Then I saw a blush creep over both their faces. I looked down to see what they were looking at.

Oh my God, I know I loved Christian but I didn't want the world to know! Especially while I was in a boy's body.

I wanted to scream in frustration but instead I sat down and crossed my legs. Bad idea!

Something got caught, and I felt pain really intense pain. I felt my eyes water as I uncrossed my legs, I looked up to notice both boys were cringing.

"So what happened, why are we like this?" I felt my emotions building up. I was frustrated because of the way I was, I couldn't cross my legs, and where was rose when I really needed her? I turned my head away and tried to stop the tears escaping.

"Lissa come on, stop crying you're going to make me lose my reputation" I heard Adrian say. I couldn't help but laugh as a small hiccup escaped my lips.

"So... so you weren't kidding then? Oh my God! I just kissed a guy" I looked up to see Christian step away from Adrian and sit off the edge of his bed, head in hands.

"Look I tried to warn you but you just wanted to get frisky-" Adrian sighed and sat down at the desk and crossed his legs. I scowled.

"So how did this happen?" I asked once again.

"Lissa I think we should wait for Rose and Dimitri before I tell you my idea" he replied and started picking at my nail varnish.

"Adrian please I only had them done two days ago and that was the last of that color" I said as I saw a flake of polish flick of his nail.

"Guy's I can't do this, it's too strange him acting like him in your body lissa. And you acting all you in his body it's just too strange" Christian said as he started pacing the room. "Adrian I know you want to tell us when everyone's here but a least tell me that you guys will get back to normal please?" I could see the hurt in his eyes I just wanted to kiss him and tell him I was here. But that would make this situation even stranger.

"Yes I think it's easy to fix, I'm going to call Rose." I watched myself stand up and walk into the bathroom with Adrian's phone. It was one of the strangest experiences ever, watching myself walk into the bathroom.

I looked up at Christian, only to see his eyes averted across the room. What was this going to do to our relationship?

I felt a sigh leave my lips. Just when things had finally been looking up…Rose seemed happy. Christian and I were getting on amazingly. Then I have to get stuck in my cousin's body. I knew it wasn't his fault and instantly felt guilty. I felt my cheeks warm up and started to play with the bottom of my shirt, trying to take my mind of the situation.

I could feel the tension build as questions filled my mind, but I couldn't bring myself to ask them. I could see Christian doing the same thing. I saw a shadow cross the floor as I jumped up, startled.

"What the hell ADRIAN?" Dimitri jumped at me before I had chance to do anything else, I screamed. And even through it was in Adrian's voice, it went even higher than my actual voice did.

I saw Christian's face turn to mine, completely full with amusement. Dimitri stopped short of having his hands around my neck. I took a few steps back so I was hiding behind Christian.

I could just imagine how this must look… Adrian screaming like a little girl and cowering behind Christian to look after him.

"Oh my God Lissa are you trying to completely ruin my reputation." I looked up to see my face contorted with embarrassment.

"Lissa?" Asked a quiet voice from the leering figure of Dimitri.

Then it clicked. Dimitri never called me lissa.

"Rose did this happen to you as well?" I asked shocked to see a glint to Dimitri's dark eyes that just screamed Rose.

"Ok so now everyone's here" I heard Adrian say as everyone in the room turned around to him, to see him twiddling with a piece of my long blond hair.

"Look rose am sorry I thought I was helping you with the headache. But I pulled a little too hard" I watched as my face turned downwards in shame.

"A LITTLE? JUST A LITTLE TOO HARD, FOR FUCK SAKE ADRIAN I'M IN DIMITRIS'S BODY. DAMN LISSA'S IN YOURS, IF THAT'S JUST A LITTLE TOO HARD TO YOU THEN YOU HAVE NO IDEA JUST HOW FREAKING HARD I AM GOING TO HIT YOU!" Rose shouted slowly advancing on Adrian as he backed away into a wall. I cringed at the death glare that rose was giving Adrian. And on Dimitri's face it looked just as menacing.

I saw a little hand reach up and grab Dimitri's arm "Rose just think whose face it is you really will be hitting" It then hit me. If Rose was in Dimitri's body then that meant that Dimitri was in Rose's

Realization set into Dimitri's face as she stepped back. "Fine" I saw Dimitri (Rose) huff and fall onto the bed and cross her ankles. She must have experienced crossing the knees as well.

We all sat down and listened to Adrian's speech. "Well I could see you in pain little Dhampire, so an idea came to me. What if I pulled your soul to the surface to try and push the spirit way" I watched as Adrian's face fell. "But it was so easy to pull it forward, that I didn't realize I had pulled too hard... until I woke up in Lissa's body…" He looked down at the floor ashamed of himself.

"Seriously Adrian serious-" Rose began to say when she was interrupted.

"Guardian Belikov shouldn't you be minding the east gate right now?" Alberta asked, standing in the doorway looking at us.

"Oh um yes I'll be right there." I watched as Rose got slowly to her feet and shuffle out the door. Dimitri looked shocked at Rose having to do his job.

"Adrian you better find a way to fix this, Rose isn't a guardian yet. She shouldn't be doing my job" I watched as Dimitri got up a little too fast and stumble a little then I heard a small stream of Russian leave his mouth .

"глупо слишком маленьким телом" was what it sounded like, but I had never learned Russian so I guess that was that. I watched as Dimitri left after rose.

I looked up at Adrian questioningly. "I guess to the place full of books it is" Adrian got up and swiftly left the room. One look at Christian and I followed myself down the hall.

**You like?**

**hehe translation: глупо слишком маленьким телом = stupid too small body**

**hehe**

**R&R**


	3. shock horror

**Hello again ,**

**woop i got it out hehe**

**hope you like , the story gets better from now on hehe**

**(carn't update this weekend :( )**

**_random fact 2 = male seahorse's give birth_ XD**

**R&R please xx **

**Sammy x**

* * *

Shock Horror

(RPOV)

As I followed Alberta away from the Mori dorms, my head drifted off to all the events that had happened that day.

I woke up with my head all groggy, wiping sleep away. The first thing I saw where my feet. All I remember thinking was, "My feet are NOT that big!" Then the plane came back into my mind and I felt the soft tug again. There was something blocking the bond, Lissa was still there, just dulled.

I had shot up out of bed only to stand on someone and fall over. To my total shock my head hit the side of the wardrobe... 7 feet away. I was defiantly not that tall. As I turned around, I was looking at myself in the face. Only my face wasn't contorted in the pain that I was feeling.

"Hey." I said which completely freaked me out. I could handle killers, intense training and being shadow kissed, but I could not handle looking into my own eyes and seeing Dimitri there. "What...How...Why...Bu...You...Me... Huh?" I stuttered as I climbed to my feet, only to hit my head on a shelf.

"Rose please, this is my room, could you please refrain from breaking everything in here. Let's find out what happened please?" I then finally realized why my feet looked so big and how I kept head butting things. I was Dimitri. I felt my, umm, Dimitri's face go from realization to shock to puzzled.

"What happened on the plane?" The second to last thing I remember was the tug and the duck feathers.

"Well as the plane started to take of you started to whimper, everyone was looking at you. Lissa went over to try and heal your headache, but then you started to scream the second she touched you. My god Rose you sounded like you were in so much pain. Then Adrian came over and said that he had an idea, Next thing I know, I wake up in your room like this."

Adrian. I should have known… who else would be able to pull something like this off?

"Fine let's go!" I said striding to the door, and let me tell you, I got there in two steps. Damn, Dimitri was really tall.

"Rose you can't go out like that." I heard from behind me. I looked down and noticed that I was shirtless. No correction Dimitri was shirtless and it was a good view let me tell you. Within seconds I was remembering the lust charm, the way he had leaned over me, the way his chest –This chest- Looked as he moved down to gently kiss me the way his lip- "ROSE!"

I snapped out of my thoughts with a start and looked down at Dimitri – myself – My face has a stern expression on one that Dimitri used when he wasn't best pleased with me. I looked down to notice that... Well someone was happy.

"Oh my God!" This could not be happening. It was one little thought. Oh my God, this doesn't happen to girls, it's not meant to! "Grrr" I said all the way to the bed in which I sat down on and crossed my legs only to get an intense pain. I unhooked my legs and placed my – Dimitri's- head in my hands.

"Look Rose, please try and keep your thoughts in check while you're in my body please-" Dimitri said as he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some jeans and a black T-Shirt "- Rose put these on then go brush your – my- teeth please."

I looked down at the clothes picked them up and walked to the bathroom. I had taken of the PJ pants and was tempted to look, but it felt wrong so I pulled on the jeans and T-Shirt and put on some of Dimitri's amazing deodorant and brushed my teeth.

It was one of the strangest things ever watching Dimitri bush his teeth. When I was done, I walked out to find myself lying on Dimitri's bed reading. Yes… reading that was just creepy… So I sat on the bed and pulled on some shoes and walked over to the door with Dimitri right behind me.

He had seemed to have become used to my height, while I was still trying to get used to Dimitri's.

As we excited the Guardian block I heard Stan shout my name "HATHAWAY GET HERE NOW!"

I was about to turn round and shout at him to shut the fuck up, but then Dimitri answered. "Yes Guardian Alto (**Stan is guardian Alto right**?)" Dimitri said jogging of to talk to Stan. I carried on walking. I don't care if Dimitri was there or not I was going to strangle him. I found Adrian in Christian's room. I gave him a two second warning before I jumped him. But then I heard the scream, it was so like Lissa's that I faulted.

I felt something brush against my face and snapped back to the present. "Um Dimitri are you ok today? You look a little... ill" Alberta said as I stopped just short of the woods.

"No, no it's ok Alberta I'm fine, just need to get my focus back" I said while walking away deeper into the woods. At least one good thing came out of this. I get to practice being a guardian out in the really world. I smiled to myself as I took my stand at the east gate and relieved the other Guardian of the job.

The Sun was starting to rise as I stood at my post. The same spot I had been standing at for the past 7 hours. I felt the warmth of the sun's rays hit my face. A rustle of leave came from behind me, I changed my stance to one ready to fight and grabbed Dimitri's stake in hand ready for a fight.

"Wow, chill Belikov I'm here to take the next shift you're needed at the novice dorm on the south side." A Guardian said.

I walked away placing the stake back. Man when did Dimitri ever get off work? I walked through the trees to the guy's side of the novice building; reaching the corner I heard the familiar sound of a window opening. Finally something interesting to do, this kid isn't going to know what hit him.

As I walked around the corner I could see Eddie pulling himself up onto the roof, time for some fun. I snuck round the back of the building and watched his shadow creeping across the roof. Finally he climbed down and snuck into the back of the kitchen.

I followed swiftly behind sticking to the shadows which was hard to do in Dimitri's body, but lucky for me, Eddie didn't look around, or hear anything as I hit my head on an open cupboard. Damn that hurt. With the way things are going Dimitri was going to get his body back black and blue.

I stopped short of the door, keeping in open just slightly so that I could see. There in the middle of the room was now Eddie with someone. She was quite small but that was all I could see. But just as I was about to walk away, (I might be in a guardian's body but I'm not going to rat my friends out) my phone started to vibrate. I shot out of there as fast as Dimitri's legs would carry me, which was pretty fast.

"What!" I whisper shouted down the phone.

"Rose you're late for practice." I heard my voice say down the phone.

"God damn it, I haven't even slept, can't we skip? I mean considering the circumstances.'"

"No!" and then the line went dead. Trust Dimitri to want to train, while I was stuck in a freaking 6 foot 7" giant's body. So I stomped around to the front of the building and made my way over to the gym, yawning the whole way there.

I stepped through the door and felt a blow to the side of my head. I went down like a sack of potatoes. "Damn Dimitri what the hell?" I shot as I climbed to my feet giving him my best 'Don't you mess with me' face.

"If I wanted to kill you then I could have." was all he replayed as he walked over to the punching bag.

"Yes, I'm sure that would be a good idea. Kill your own body then you would be stuck in mine for the rest of your life" I grumbled back at him.

I then noticed Lissa, Adrian and Christian sitting on some crash mats.

"Hey guys what you doing here?" I asked as I plunked myself next to Adrian (Lissa).

"Damn it's so strange with you being Dimitri; we're looking for a way to reverse this. We found a solution but we just need to research it." Lissa's body (Adrian) said.

I just nodded and headed over to the punching bag next to Dimitri. Soon it became a competition of who was faster. I won and didn't hold back on the bragging. As Dimitri walked away he said over his shoulder "Rose you proved nothing I am in your body remember you used my body strength not your own."

I turned around and grabbed a towel and rapped it round my neck while sticking my tongue out at him. "Rose, go get some sleep and don't forget we have training again tomorrow, okay?" I just walked off happy to finally be able to go to sleep.

"Belikov, where are you going?" I looked up to see Stan looking at me with a funny expression. I looked up to see the novice dorms. I was going to have to stay in Dimitri's room until we sorted this 'little' problem out. So I turned around and started walking to the Guardian building and up to Dimitri's room.

I flopped on the bed completely exhausted. But I couldn't sleep. I needed a shower. So finally after a half an hour debate in my head, I climbed out of bed and dragged myself over to the bathroom, grabbing some boxers and PJ pants and turned on the shower.

It was funny; I had always wanted to see Dimitri naked. But this wasn't fun. It felt like I was intruding on him.

So I climbed into the shower and washed every bit of sweat of trying my best to not look at myself (god that sounds so wrong). Finally I was clean; I climbed out of the shower and quickly got dressed. Distracting myself by thinking of old people knitting, which worked. I slumped back into Dimitri's bed running my fingers through my hair, turned over and accepted sleep and I finally felt relaxed.

Only it didn't last long. There was a soft knock on the door; I climbed out of bed to answer the door hoping it would be Dimitri. Instead, standing in front of me was a little guardian holding a book she had a boy's haircut and big round glasses on.

"Dimitri, please don't tell me you forgot?" I just stood and stared at her strangely. She just giggled and pushed me aside and strode in and sat cross legged on Dimitri's desk chair. I felt my anger build up. Who the hell was she? Were she and Dimitri doing anything? "It's Sunday night remember." was all she said as she waved her damn little book about.

**OOOW who is she?**

**Dimitri's secret lover? Tell my your guess's to why & who she is x**

**Guess you have to keep reading (when i update hehe)**

**R&R xx**


	4. really ?

**Hayya,**

**hope you like the story so far**

**might not be able to update as much this week got me GCSE's starting on tuesday**

**but am going to try and update again later tonight **

**Random fact :Did you know?...Some lions mate over 50 times a day.**

* * *

Really?

(RPOV)

"What the fuck?" I shouted at her, Sunday they do WHAT every Sunday? Really, I thought Dimitri had more taste. I had to refrain from being aggressive, and damn was it hard. I just wanted to rip her freaking head off. And I was going to give Dimitri a black eye, when he got his body back. Who did he think he was, I thought we had something? Apparently not… Damn him.

"Dimitri, are you ok? Did you and Rose have an argument again? Come on, we all know she's a handful, but you have done a great job at keeping her in check." I pushed my mouth in to a straight line, and forced back my anger. My eyes started to glaze over with red, if she doesn't leave know something will hit her. He had been talking about me with her.

Once she is gone I am going to rip the last chapter out of every one of his books, and that's just the start. She gave me a quite timid look, as if realizing my anger. "Well anyway back to business, I love the way Mary Janice Davidson portrays Betsy hatred for Eric and that shock horror at the end of the book-" WHAT! "Umm, I'm sorry, but I'm really tired. Can we, umm do this another time?"

My head was reeling, Dimitri wasn't playing with her, he had a book club with her. "Umm ok Dimka. Well, see you on tomorrow's shift." She stood up and placed the book on the bed and left without another word. I sat down on the bed and looked over at the book.

Dimitri had stopped my crazy flirting, rebellious side and caught me up on my school work. Now he was going to have me start reading! I picked up the book and flicked through not really paying attention.

Then something caught my attention… it read: _Dinner's _not _served. Don't go all glowy at the blood." ...At the first touch of his tongue my mind literally went blank. A long, slow lick probed me, leaving seared flesh in its wake_ ... OH MY GOD, DIMITRI READS VAMPIRE PORN! I put down the book, and suppressed a giggle. Who would have thought that Dimitri didn't just read old western novels, he read graphic vampire novels as well and had a book club for it.

My head was everywhere; my body ached from standing still for seven hours. I just had a shower without trying to touch myself. And now I was in Dimitri room in his PJ's staring at a book that I would never have pictured Dimitri reading.

Man was I going to tease him. Finally something I have on the Russian god. With that I climbed into bed happy to finally be able to sleep. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The sound of waves surrounded me, as I lifted my eyes to the cloudless sky with the sun beating down on me and the surrounding beach. I looked around to see clear blue waves hitting the white sand. It was breath-taking.

I was sitting on a white wash deck chair, back in my own body, wearing a stripy Roxy bikini. The dream felt strange. It was like I was asleep; apart from some part of my subconscious was awake as if this was really happening.

"Roza" I looked up to see Dimitri standing next to the gently rippling water, only in swimming trunks. I could hardly keep my eyes of his toned body, as he stood next to the clean ocean. I could see his eyes roaming down along my body just like mine where his. His mouth was hanging open just slightly. A smile pulled up at my lips at how I could render Dimitri speechless.

"Well children, now that you have been reunited we need to talk." I looked up in shock at Adrian, standing just a little of up the beach on a beach towel with lissa and Christian. I shook my head, clearing all thoughts from my head, climbed off the deck chair and started to walk towards Lissa.

"Well Adrian we have finally found something you're useful for" I said as I slipped into the empty space next to lissa on the picnic blanket.

"Oh rose how you hurt me" Adrian placed his hand over he's heart as he said this. I watched as Dimitri took the seat next to Christian and looked up at Adrian expectantly.

"Well anyway were all here finally because I have some interesting news." Adrian paused for dramatic effect. "If we don't switch back within the month were stuck for good." He said the last part with a smirk.

"Why is that so funny?" I asked my frustration getting into my voice.

"Awe Rose I would have thought you would love touching Dimitri?" That was it, that one little comment that made me snap. I jumped up and before anyone else could react my fist had connected with Adrian's face. Unfortunately everyone was ready for the next blow.

I felt myself being pulled off of Adrian and dragged back "ROSE! That was inappropriate and you know it!" I then felt Dimitri's arms let go and push me away a little and gave me a hard stare

"Fuck of." Was my reply, as I tried to push my way out of Adrian's mind trap. I look up at Dimitri's shocked face. I could see my own hurt and Anger reflecting at me off of Dimitri's eyes.

-.-.-

I woke up breathing deeply and covered in a cold sweat. I climbed out of bed and into Dimitri's bathroom to get a glass of water. I could feel my anger coursing through my veins

How dare Adrian say that?

I was over reacting, but I had to point my anger at someone and Adrian was the closest thing. I walked back into Dimitri's room and opened the window, loving the feel of the late morning sun on my face and the light breeze. I raked my fingers through Dimitri's hair and climbed back into bed. I should really take up yoga… I hear that's really calming.

I heard a loud banging and shot up out of bed as the bedroom door swung open.

"Christ Stan what the hell?" I shot up out of bed as Stan stepped inside holding onto... My arm, Dimitri was looking down to the floor slowly turning bright red

"Belikov, Hathaway said she really, really needed to speak to you. So I thought I would be nice and bring her here myself."

I felt my heart going back to its normal speed. Stan stood there with his arm still holding Dimitri's and I could tell that he didn't plan on going any were without hearing what he had to say. So I had to come up with a lie really fast.

"Rose, yes we will still be doing our training tomorrow , also it slipped my mind but I have already sorted out the dummy that you broke so there is nothing to worry about, that is why you are here I assume?" I was so proud of myself not only was it a decent lie I actually pulled off Dimitri's stern face.

"Umm yes Dimitri that was it." Well that's not fair, I try my best to act like Dimitri and he acts like I'm shy. Psst like I am ever shy.

"Well if that it Hathaway, I'll take you back to your dorm." With that Stan pulled Dimitri out of the room and for the first time ever I saw Dimitri's pure disgust. He looked back at me as if expecting me to intervene, I just shrugged instead.

When everyone was finally out of the room, I stepped over to the door and locked it. Then out of pure curiosity I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, repeating the face I did before. And guess what, I really did look exactly like the one Dimitri does, even if it is his face it's a hard expression to pull off.

I then tried to raise one eyebrow, in that really sexy way he does when he's shocked at something I do. But I couldn't pull it off. Damn that's the one I always wanted to do.

I climbed back into bed, but just as sleep started to role in I felt something poking into my neck. I pushed my hand underneath my pillow and pulled out another book, this one with a more vivid image on the front.

The book reminded me of the embarrassment I was going to put Dimitri through tomorrow at practice. I threw the book across the room, shoving my head underneath the pillow and breathed in Dimitri's scent. I drifted off into a sleep without Adrian's interruptions.

**Ooow**

**Review please**

**Tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter**

**sammy x**


	5. guardians are bitches

**Woo second update tonight !**

**at a push might, just might update again **

**thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed please keep them coming in XD**

**how will dimitri react to rose knowing **

**hehe **

**random fact : your stomach has to re-grow its mucles every two months so that it wont digest it's self (creepy or what )**

**anywho enjoy x**

* * *

Guardians are such bitches

(RPOV)

So much for sleeping in… Half an hour before I was actually meant to get up, Alberta hammered down my door telling me to get my ass down stair. I dragged myself round the room, in a half asleep daze trying to find things. Eventually making my way down stairs, with forty minutes before training (that I totally don't get since I can't fight in Dimitri's body), and sat down next to Stan who handed me a black coffee.

"So anyway Nina, looks like Hathaway is losing her edge, caught her before she even left the novice building." Great, Stan was bragging about catching Dimitri's attempted break out, and it was actually shocking since Dimitri was a Guardian. He couldn't even sneak out of a building without getting caught.

I just sipped my coffee and looked up at Stan and Nina, who it turns out to be Dimitri's little graphic novel book reader. "So Dimitri how do you handle it?"

I looked up at Nina "Handle what?" I was trying my best to act like Dimitri, from what I can tell I was failing epically.

"Handle Hathaway."

Great I have to answer a question about myself, hmm maybe Dimitri's Zen life lessons were paying off or I was just getting better at handling my emotions. "Rose can be a handful, but she's wants to learn." Was all I said as I turned back to my coffee with a book in my hand, trying not to smile at my Dimitri answer. I guess it's not that hard to act like Dimitri, when he never says anything and just read's. This was going to be a piece of cake.

That was until I actually saw the cake… It was chocolate with sprinkles, and it was sitting across the room from me, calling me. What can I say I'm a sucker for cake? Well considering I'm used to being small and fast, I went down pretty quick, now that I was very tall and graceful. Well that's how Dimitri always looked

So there I was at a quarter till 5 at night in a tangled heap on the floor. "Whoa damn Dimitri you went down." I pushed myself up, and dusted of my Duster and tried my hardest not to scowl at Nina. I really didn't like that girl.

So what does it matter if I embarrassed Dimitri, I still get cake. Well I almost got cake. Nina got the last slice while I was down, That was it, just as I was about to fling myself at the bitch, when I heard Lissa's voice at the door.

"Umm, Guardian Belikov Rose uh told me to come get you for practice." I looked over at Lissa and realized that it was Adrian. He was doing really well at acting like Lissa

"Coming" I said, walking out the room so I wouldn't have to watch Nina eat the cake. I was really craving chocolate it was strange.

As I picked up my pace Adrian raced to keep up. "Well little Dhampire, I can see that even in the cradle robbers body, your still shining brightly in your circle of Darkness."

"Adrian if I was you I would of shut the fuck up by now." I said with a slight growl in my through. Before he could say anything I picked up my pace, so he had to jog to keep up with me.

Finally I reached the GYM, using the other door just in case Dimitri wanted to jump out again. He wasn't, instead he was sitting on a mat with Lissa looking at a book.

At my entrance they both looked up, "Ah Rose, are you actually reading?" I could hear the sarcasm in my own voice and the rough laugh of Adrian's. "Oh well at least I can break out of the novice dorm without getting caught Dimitri" was all I said. I took off the Duster threw it down along with Dimitri's book, and strode towards them. I was saving the little book club till later.

I stepped into the fighting pose a few mats away from everyone else and waited for Dimitri to follow suite. Well let's say the fight didn't last long, he had me pinned after three hits. I got back up and started again. Going for a back hander then a kick to the ribs, but Dimitri grabbed my leg spun me on my back and ground my face into the ground.

"Rose you are not even trying"

"Hey, I'm sorry that am not used to being two fucking feet taller than normal." I shouted back as my anger started to build, once again. I should be able to kick his ass, but I just felt so uncoordinated.

"Rose you need to pay more attention to things around you, and in real life, not in your head" Oh so now he was having a go at me because I day dream.

"Well I'm not the one who READS VAMPIRE PORN!" I screamed the last words as my breathing started to hitch. Dimitri was rendered speechless.

"Last night was Sunday." He all but whispered to himself. Well the cat was out of the bag why not rub it in?

"Thanks for the heads up by the way. Must be fun that little club of yours sitting and talking about how fictional characters do oral on each other." I could see him go a dark shade of red as everyone in the room was completely silent.

"Rose not now, not here" I could hear the embarrassment dripping from his words but it was also laced with anger.

"Why not Dimitri, didn't expect anyone to find out about you little club. Ashamed are you?"

"Rose your just showing your immaturity by the way you are acting." I could see the anger building up in Dimitri's eyes, and I understood why everyone flinched when I turn my death glare on them.

"Immaturity thanks Dimitri; at least I don't waste my life wishing I could live in a fucking book!" My anger was starting to rise, how dare he call me immature!

In a lightning flash I saw his leg shoot up but before it made contact, my instincts kicked in I flipped the leg away. Before Dimitri was flung away with the force, I pushed the palm of my hand into his stomach (only acknowledging that it was actually mine for a split second), as I watched him flip around and go down fighting to breath.

"Oh my god." was all I heard from Adrian as he ran over to Dimitri on the floor. Before Lissa reached him he had stood up and looked at me. He started to make his way towards me, with that glint in his eye the one that says 'run before I break your spine' I stood my ground I was not backing away. What do I care if he breaks his own spine?

Just at that moment Christian walked in, holding a basket of food and stood open mouthed at me and Dimitri about to face off "Wait Dimitri umm what... Wh... What if I tell you an embarrassing story about Rose that would balance it out and no-one would get hurt"

Before I could react Adrian (Lissa) grabbed Dimitri's arm and guided him to the Crash mats. He looked over at me with a glint in his eyes. Well it's a shame lissa has no gossip on me... I think.

**OOw what could Lissa possibly have on rose**

**Hehe you will have to keep reading to find out**

**R&R please**

**xx lv sammy xx**


	6. Embarrassmet

**Hey guys,****Woo I updated XD**

**(Sorry for any spelling mistakes in my chapters)**

**This is my fav chapter XD**

**Random fact - did you know if you put alcohol on a scorpion that it will stab itself to death (Don't try it because it's cruel!)**

**Loving the Reviews XD they make me smile!**

**Hope you like this chapter! R&R please**

Embarrassment

(RPOV)

I watched as Lissa pulled Dimitri down next to her. It was so strange to watch Adrian cross his legs and try and tuck non-existent hair behind his ear. It was so like lissa, I was actually getting used to the change in everybody, Lissa being Adrian and Adrian being Lissa… Apart from looking at myself and seeing Dimitri.

"Umm... let's see ..." Lissa started with a look on her face, as she tried to pull back a memory that was embarrassing to me.

"Come on Lissa, you and I both know that there's nothing that I am embarrassed about." I could tell that I had a smug look on my face. I had reason to since I know there was nothing she had on me; well I thought she had nothing on me. Lissa looked at me for a few seconds. Then something clicked

She leaned over took a muffin from the basket Christian had brought in, Turned around and took a massive bite out of it. Once she had swallowed, she said loudly. "Oh is that right Rose?" I could hear the amusement in her voice. Now I was starting to get scared; Lissa is the only person who knows everything about me. I hope to god she doesn't tell the time, where I ate a bug, it was for a dare.

"Well it's only fair if I tell Dimitri something, don't you think? After what we all just found out about him…" I could see the smile in Lissa's eyes as she recalled Dimitri's little secret.

"Wait what? I wasn't here, tell me?" Christian exclaimed looking around at all of us.

"Oh Christian, well it's only fair that we tell Christian right? Well mister professional badass Guardian Dimitri Belikov reads vampire porn." I exclaimed loudly, Again hearing an intake of breath. And again I felt proud about having something over Dimitri.

"Ah but Rose it's only fair that I get to tell a story of yours now." I sat down, there was nothing that I had ever done that could top Dimitri's so I walked over and sat across from everyone. I watched as everyone looked at Lissa (Adrian) waiting to hear her story.

"Well I know one thing that Rose is petrified of ..."- Lissa paused for dramatic effect, "Revolving doors" My jaw fell open as I stared at her. She couldn't tell that story.

"What seriously revolving doors?" I could see Christian smirk, so I gave him my death glare which had no affect on him what so ever, it never did with Christian.

"So basically the story goes like this... Well I was packing my cloths because me and rose had to move round a lot, But we kept as normal a life style as we could. So I was packing getting ready to more again, we were planning on going to California this time. When I realized I should buy a bathing suit. I decided to make a quick trip to the mall. I told Rose to throw on one of my old button-up shirts and a pair of jeans. We didn't wear any bras because I thought it would save time trying bikini tops. We were rushing around as it was so it would save important time. Well, we got to the mall and found the bathing suits in record time, but as we were leaving...disaster struck…" She paused.

" We exited the mall through the main entrance, which has this big plaza area and a huge revolving door to the parking lot. I stepped into the door just behind this guy, figuring he knew Rose was behind him. Well, he didn't, and without realizing she was there he suddenly turned and pushed the door in the opposite direction. I got of lucky because I was in a different section, but something pulled Rose back very tightly, and I realized her baggy shirt must have got caught in the door. I just panicked and started straining forward, and the worst possible thing happened: the buttons of Rose's shirt popped off almost all at once, leaving her completely topless." She paused to shake her head.

"With most of her shirt now caught in the door, it stopped moving, leaving me trapped inside along with the man and Rose, but in different sections. Rose's hands were still caught in the cuffs of the shirt, so her arms were pinned behind her and there was no way to cover up. Groups of people were gathering on the sidewalk in front of Rose who had wanted to get into the mall, and I'm sure there were a lot of people inside who wanted to get out. I watched as Rose tried to pull her arms free, but that only made her ... um... breasts press up against the glass. Then there were the teenage guys outside with their cell-phone cameras. I just had to stand there and wait for a maintenance guy while they all laughed and stared-it took about twenty minutes but if felt like an eternity! I still can't go to a mall without blushing, much less use a revolving door! But Rose got the worse of it, and ever since Rose refuses to use Revolving Doors."

I felt my cheeks go two shads darker as Lissa told the story. For around three seconds everyone just sat in silence. Then the laughing started As everyone fell about laughing, it was so irritating.

"Oh yes Lissa, well what about you and Barney?" I watched as Lissa's face fell as she looked at me in shock. We just sat and looked at each other while the others calmed down there laughter

"What about Barney Rose?" I looked up to see Christian wipe a tear from out of his eye.

"Well guys I would tell you but I have known Lissa forever, and I know she wouldn't survive the embarrassment." I looked away and brushed Dimitri's hair out of my eyes "Plus everyone's all even know" I looked up at Dimitri he had a little glint in his eyes, I couldn't even think of a good nickname for his pornographic novels. So I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"I so could handle the embarrassment!" I looked over at Lissa with her arms crossed over Adrian's chest with a determined look upon her face. "I so could handle the embarrassment!" she repeated so everybody heard.

"Lissa really, do you want me to tell everyone your embarrassing story?" I looked at her waiting to see her back down.

"Whatever I can handle it." Ah she wanted to prove she wasn't weak, that she could handle the embarrassment.

"Fine I'm sure Fire Pants is going to love this little story" I sat up and crossed my legs letting the memory come back to me. I tucked a piece of Dimitri's hair behind my ear and started the story, looking right at Lissa

"Well, it was track season in Sixth grade and the girls had to work with the boys. I knew Lissa hated co-ed PE she thought that you always had to impress people to get them to like you. After we changed into our PE clothes and stretched we went out to the track to do discus. It was really hard for her and I could tell she was struggling with the disc. It was then that she came over and told me that she had just realized that her bra had come undone and was hanging by a string." I paused.

"I couldn't re-hook it for her then because all the boys were watching, and Lissa didn't want them to know what had happened. So when it came to her turn she grabbed the discus and got ready to throw. I could tell that her back was hurting and she felt like she was going to puke. She got up for her turn through, as soon as she let the disc go everybody heard a ripping sound. Her bra fell to the floor and to add insult to injury it was purple with Barney the Dinosaur on the side saying 'I LOVE YOU'" I kept looking at lissa as I told the story, Adrian's cheeks went two shads darker but she held her high.

Everyone fell about laughing, I watched as Dimitri, Christian and Adrian fell about laughing. I let a small laugh leave my lips as Lissa continued to stare at the ceiling. Well that was until Christian spoke. "Lissa, baby you really owned a Barney the Dinosaur bra?" I could see Christian cracking up again, I also knew that lissa still owned two Barney the Dinosaur bras but I wasn't about to say anything.

"Oh really Christian, that is no were near as bad as your pool story" Lissa was looking intently at Christian. I watched as his whole face drained of color.

"What's up sweetie-pie can't handle the embarrassment?" I said as I started to laugh

"Rose you can hardly laugh; there are videos of you on YouTube with your breasts out." Well that one shut me up. "And it's only fair that I tell a story about you Christian, we've all heard mine, Rose's and Dimitri's." I just watched the two of them interact, and slowly Christian just nodded his head.

"Alright, here we go then," She said as she dove into the story. "He was staying at his Aunt Tasha's last summer, and frequently skinny dipped at night in her pool outback. One night Tasha was away for the weekend and after a long day and party night he grabbed a couple of beers, shed he's clothes and headed outside to the pool. He slipped into the pool for a swim, lay on the deck under the midnight sky and had a couple of the beers. So he then decided to lay on the raft under the moonlight and relax as he floated naked in the pool relaxing I guess… He was then awoken at about 8:00 a.m. by the birds chirping, the sun in his eyes and greeted by the stares of the neighbor's 17 yr. old daughter. She was leaving for work the next day! He had fallen asleep under the stars and slept through the night floating on the raft! When he had awoken her was stark naked floating in the middle of the pool, but that was then topped off with the fact... um ... he... was 'Happy' His happiness was sticking straight up as the neighbor stared at him in amazement and shock" she pause and winked at Christian.

"He had nowhere to hide, no clothes, no towel, nothing to cover with...just the neighbor, Himself and his 'Happiness' for all to see... The pool can be seen from the alley behind Tasha's home so we don't actually know how many people actually seen him that morning" I cracked up the second Lissa gave Christian the wink.

Out of all the embarrassing story's Dimitri's and Christians topped it all off. For around twenty minutes we all sat and laughed I finally got ahold of myself, but had to cling to my sides as they were killing from laughing too much.

Only one more person's horrible story to hear… "Come on Adrian it's all down to you now, so come on don't keep us in suspense what's your embarrassing story?" Every pair of eyes turned upon Lissa (Adrian).

"Rose my sweet you will have to pry those stories from my cold dead mind" He then gave me a cheeky wink and lay down on the crash mats.

"Awe come on Adrian, please. You know all of our story's whether they were willing or unintentional." with the last word I winked as Dimitri, who I swear was still blushing.

"Rose darling, I have a proposition for you." I dragged my eyes away from Dimitri's to look as Adrian, giving him my undivided Attention. "I challenge you to a game of truth or dare; if I win I get another charming story about you. If you win you get three embarrassing stories about me." I reached out and grabbed Adrian's hand "But first we need to find a way to get that beautiful mind of yours into that dam sexy body sitting next to my own body" With that he climbed up and started to walk across the gym, stopping at the door. "Oh and class started five minutes ago" He said without turning around, he walked swiftly out the room.

"Shit, umm Dimitri here's Rose's Time table. Rose we're all meeting up in the church storage room at 4 since that's the only time you have off." I looked up as Lissa was rummaging through her bag, she handed a sheet of paper to Dimitri as he leaned over and handed me a sheet of paper.

Mon – Day off

Tue – training, East Gate

Wed – Training, Novice Dorm

Thursday- Training, West Block

Friday- Training, Shadowing

Sat , Training, South Gate

Sun, Training, Shadowing

"Hold on your telling me I could still be in bed right now since it's your day off?" There was my anger again, and I really needed chocolate.

"Rose, I get up every morning for you, you can at least be grateful." Dimitri said as he sauntered out of the room. Damn that was so not fair, it took me weeks to get that walk right and here he is and he's got it perfect. I still can't even get the Eyebrow thing right. I walked over to Dimitri's Duster pulled it on, picked up his book and walked out.

The Church, that's where I would go, it seemed like the best place to look up the whole soul switch problem since it helped us with the Shadow kissed problem.

So I left to go to church.

**So any ideas on a nick name for Dimitri ?**

**Sneak peak = The gang are going on a trip :P (Not in the next chapter but soon)**

**R&R**

**Love sammy xx**

**Might not be able to update tomorrow :(**


	7. Dont diss the bod !

**OMG!****Spirit Bound extract on RM site *EEP jumps on bed***

**Ok this is my first Dimitri POV so go easy ;)**

**I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed you know who you are XD**

**Also i haden't planned on doing this chapter but someone (MadameRozeBelikova) planted the idea and hear it is x**

**Random fact - ****SPIRIT BOUND EXTRACT IS OUT ! (Male lions mate over 50 times a day)**

**R&R please It makes me smile XD**

Don't Diss the Bod

(DPOV)

I left the gym hot and in pain, from now on am going to go a little easier on rose. If this is how she feels every day after training I am going to have to push her harder. I stepped out into the last of the sun as I rushed off to Rose's first class.

History.

It was always my best subject in school; I just walked in and sat down to think. We needed to sort out this whole problem. As much as I love rose, it's killing me to be stuck like this. She's killing me to be stuck like this. I can't believe she told everyone about what I read. Even more shocking was that she actually picked the book up. I thought she would just kick Nina out and climb into bed, but no she picked up the book. I felt my anger rise, so I tried to calm down slightly waiting for the anger to pass.

But then I see Stan standing in front of me. We get along ok, we have a few shifts together, he loves being in charge and pushing everyone's buttons but he always seems to leave me alone.

"Well Rose?" Oh right, it always slips my mind that being Rose means that I am not a Guardian, I am just a novice.

"Yes Guardian Alto." Shit. I see his nostril flare, it's so hard trying to act like rose, she is always so cocky in her responses and she never calls Guardians by the last name.

"Just learned some respect for me, so answer my question. How do humans think Strigoi are made?" Well Rose might be failing this course but I did pass it with flying colors.

"Humans think that to be turned Strigoi, you have to commit suicide then be fed blood and buried at a cross road, then dug back up at a full moon" (**Hehe that's true, it's the Romanian history XD**) I looked smugly up at Stan's face only to see a look of hatred being shown back.

"Miss. Hathaway, Just because you're the 'best' novice in the school does not give you the right to talk down to me!" I could see his rage building up as he turned three shade of red.

"Well if you showed some back bone I might respect you!" I couldn't help but retort, it was so not like me. On the other hand it was like rose so that was a plus.

"You just think you're so good Hathaway." Then he turned around, but before he did he gave me a look of pure distaste. I don't know what happened or how it happened, but one minute I was sitting in my chair then the next I have my arm wrapped around Stan's neck. Just like rose does though, I let out a battle cry, so before I could get a good hold he had his hand around both my wrists and slammed my head into the desk, and it hurt like crazy. Rose was always so agile and fast like a panther. I was used to being Graceful and using my height as an advantage. So the fight was short. And to my shame Stan won. Anger built up inside me as Stan had me pinned to the wall.

"Hathaway OUT NOW!" He stepped back and let go.

Deep Breaths Dimitri. In. Out. In. Out.

I walked over to my chair grabbed rose's bag and stormed out of the room, only to meet Lissa standing there. Before I said anything I remember that it was Adrian instead of lissa so I carried on walking.

"Awe Dimitri wait up I'm too small, but with the way you're walking Rose's but does look sexy." I bunched my hands into fist's and chanted 'you can't hit the princess even if it's Adrian in there'.

"You know when Rose hears she's going to kill you." That stopped me in my tracks. Oh Rose is going to kill me; I just had her but kicked in front of everyone and by Stan of all people.

"What do you want Adrian" I said through gritted teeth

"Just to see Rose's beautiful face smile that's all I need to make my day" Man he was getting on my nerves

"Shouldn't you be in class? You need to keep Lissa's grades up." I said as I walked away towards the Novice dorm.

"Ah, but that's the magic of being royal, gets you out of class, plus Lissa needing a psychiatrist's help." I could hear him walking behind me.

"Adrian if you don't stop following me then I will get a squirt bottle and use it on you as if you were a dog." I kept walking; he must have understood the message because he stopped following me.

When I reached the door I head a shout from behind me. "Belikov, you wouldn't dare!" He was in for a surprise next time I was near him. As I stepped into the dorm the guardian on duty called me over.

"Hey Rose, Stan just called up. Looks like you stuck in here for the rest of the day, I'd say go get a shower." I looked down at myself and realized I was cover in dust and dirt mingled with a little bit of sweat from this morning; I didn't have the time to get in the shower after training as we were already late for our first class. I climbed up the stairs and into Rose's room.

Her room was full of pictures of her and Lissa out shopping or just messing around. There was also the odd picture of her Eddie and Mason.

I walked over the wardrobe as Mason wandered into my head. He had been avoiding Rose since we got back from the Ski lodge. He was to ashamed of what he had done that he had endangered Rose's life. When I did see him he was always training or studyin- GOD! Rose has way too much stuff it was going to take me forever to find something to wear. Climbing to my feet I grabbed the first thing I found and walked into the bathroom.

Out of everything that was Rose's, her bathroom was the neatest. She had all her beauty products lined up along the sink and her shampoo and Conditioner on the little metal shelf on the wall by the shower.

I started to peel off Rose's clothing as I turned on the shower getting it to just the right temperature, and climbed in, the water felt great as it washed away the last of the lingering sweat. It was strange to Shampoo Rose's hair. I know mine was long for a male, but rose's was just so long I have no idea how she manages it but she does and it always feels like silk.

I looked over at the shelf, next to the shower to see if there was any body wash, but I catch a glimpse of rose's body in the mirror. At first I was shocked; he body was perfectly curved in all the right places athletic and completely sexy. The way her breasts curved leading down her ribs to her flat stomach and the angle of her hips was just breath taking. As my eyes moved over the reflection I couldn't help but look at her eyes…These eyes were the eyes that made me fall in love with such a fierce, determined and beautiful women.

"Like what you see Comrade?" My own voice startled me as I looked over to see rose (me) leaning in the door way. I felt my face heat up at how that must of looked… Me standing in her shower, water falling down, with me staring at her body. "Just as long as you don't Diss my Bod." A small laugh left her lips as she said this, then a gasp followed right after.

I was on complete alert ready to attack anyone who came in, not with rose like this. I should be the only other person to see rose like thing I know is that she hates being vulnerable, and her showing her body to me that night of the lust charm showed me all the vulnerability she had. But she trusts me so much, God it's impossible not to love this girl. As my head rambled on I pushed my senses out

"You are not going out with me dressed like that!" Rose exclaimed. I looked down at what she was holding; it was a long baggy green shirt.

"Well if you don't like it why do you have it?" I could never understand girl's logic at having cloths that they don't like.

"Because I wear it to bed." She said picking up the rest of the cloths I brought in as walked out shaking her head

I finished in the shower and tried my best not to think about rose's body, but that was proving rather hard as it was her body I was cleaning. I stepped back into rose's room wrapped in a towel to see Rose looking at the pictures on the wall with a smile on my face. She spun around on the chair and pointed to the bed. I walked over to see a set of cloths

"Right since you seem to have no girl fashion sense I've set up cloths for you for the next week, let's hope we all get back to normal before them, see you at church." With that she got up and walked out the door closing it behind her. I got dressed as fast I could. I needed to get around people now before my mind starts to wander again. As I left the room a picked up rose's squirt bottle that she uses in training to cool herself down.

I rushed over to the church and heard voices coming from the Attic. I followed the sound of Lissa's laugh as I entered the room. "Ah my beautiful little Dhampire is finally here." Adrian announced to the room.

"Adrian once more, I warned you." He was really getting on my nerves. I had no idea how rose put's up with him.

"Awe Dimitri even though I know it's you in there I can't help but think of the amazing body of my little D-" Before he could finish I squirted him in the face with the squirt bottle

"Now Adrian, unless you stop acting like a horny dog then I am going to keep squirting you in the face. Sorry Princess that it has to be your face." I looked over to see everybody falling about laughing as Adrian whipped his face.

"Ok, ok now that's over we have some reading to do." I sat down on the floor next to Christian and reached to pick up a book like everyone else's.

Well except for rose. "Guys you don't have to read any of them I finished them today while you were all in school." I just stared at he, she had read a full book. No more than one book but by the looks of it around 12 "Hey I can read you know, look anything you could want to know I already know it so let me get on with explaining." I think I love her even more. She stood the she looked so in control and happy.

"Like Adrian said in his dream walk, we only have a month to get back. There are two ways to do this. One is to have Adrian and Lissa use spirit to push and pull us back, the downside to that is that it can put you into a permanent coma and Lissa, I would never risk it. But there is an option two. We have to find a piece of Jewelry that is from the very first shadow kissed." I just gaped in wonder; she really had looked this up.

"How are we meant to find that?" Christian piped up.

"Well it just so happens that Adrian was the one to drag us all into this and it seems he is the one to get us all back. It turns out that Adrian's Aunt Betsy owns the biggest Moroi museum well it's like a museum. And from what I have read there is a ring there that belonged to Anna-Grace, and in every book about shadow kissed guardians she was always said to be the first shadow kissed"

She had not only looked up the solution she had found where we needed to go what we needed and a reason to go. "So I am going to talk to Alberta , see if we can get the jet ready for later tonight, Adrian you will go call you aunty and tell her your coming to visit while the rest of us go and pack. Lissa stay with Adrian you're going to have to talk so she knows its Adrian."

With that we all left the attic to got pack. I go to rose's room and packed the stuff she had left out. Adding the overly baggy green jumper that she said she sleeps in.

**Hope you like this chapter hehe xx**

**Review please x**


	8. don't you just love plane flights

**Hey,****finally. I had to re-write my plan because it made no sense XD****but all sorted now.**

**Hope you like this chapter XD**

**Random fact: Did you know that when a frog is sick the threw up their stomach then scrape the contents out the swallow it :S (ick)**

**Anyway enjoy XD**

**(I don't own anyone :( )**

Don't you just love plane rides?

(RPOV)

These hours were killing me, I have no idea how Dimitri cope's with all this, and I don't think reading is helping. When Alberta finally came and relived me of reading, she told me I should go and check on Rose. Her pride had just been ruined. If Dimitri ruins my rep, I am so going to run across the campus naked just to get even.

When I walked in my room I see the bathroom door slightly open, I step in and look in to see Dimitri in the shower, well it looks like he's meant to be in the shower. But he's just standing there under the water looking at his reflection, my reflection.

I gasp lightly at the look of lust he is showing. This was too weird… I don't mind him looking like that when he's in his own body, but damn it's strange to look at you, looking at yourself.

My head is so starting to hurt, with all the reading, standing and then catching myself eyeing myself up. I gathered myself up; any of my pride he might off knocked today came back stronger. Dimitri was standing and looking at me. Hey, one way to make a girl feel beautiful.

"Like what you see comrade?" I see him jump at hearing me talk, and I'll admit, I got a little satisfaction sneaking up on him. I watch as his face heats up in embarrassment. "Just as long as you don't Diss the Bod."

I can still see the look on his face after that moment. The sun was starting to come up as I moved on my way to Alberta's office. This is so going to be fun trying to get time of for all of us, and to go see Adrian's aunt as well. At least it helps that she owns the world's biggest Mori library.

I walk up to Alberta's door and raise my hand to knock "Come in Dimitri" I hear through the glass. I take in a deep breath and repeated my little speech I made before.

"Hello Alberta" I said as I walked into her office. She was sitting behind her desk chewing a pen. She didn't look up as I walked in. I look around and notice that the room is pretty empty, just a desk and a filing cupboard.

"You know with the noise your making when you walk... it reminds me of the way Rose walks" She looks up with a thoughtful look upon on her face.

"I guess she really is rubbing of on me" I let a small laugh escape my lips as I thought about how 'close' Dimitri and I were right then.

"Have a seat, I take it this has something to do with all the books I saw you reading today?" I looked up, man she was good I never realized how observant Alberta really was.

"Well yes, the Princess asked me to look something up for her she's umm... looking for a birthday present for Rose. She has requested to have a week off school for her, Rose , Christian and myself to go over to Adrian's aunt Betsy home to look up some old history."

Oh my god, I think I pulled it off. I didn't call Lissa, Lissa so that's one good thing I did. Alberta looked up again from her work. "Well I guess I could spare you, and getting Rose away from the school for a while might help, you know her losing a fight to Stan today is going to cause us so much hassle she will want to prove that she is better than him and right now I cannot deal with the two of them fighting. Well ok I will get the plane sorted and I guess there's no point asking Kirova, The Princess gets whatever she wants…" She said the last part with a bit of a laugh, and then turned back around to her work. I took that as my queue to leave.

I walked back to Dimitri's room slightly dazed at how easy that actually was. Now all I had to do was pack. It wasn't hard, Dimitri is such a neat freak, and he had all his gray shirts in a pile, along with a blue, black and white shirt pile then all his guardian cloths hanging up. So I grabbed his duffle bag, shoved in some jeans, two of every top color, two guardian suits, then socks boxers and toiletries and I was done.

Then I realized how bad he was at picking cloths for girls, so unless I packed his bag for him, I will end up going away with my stupid Chicago top. The one Lissa made me get when we were on the run.

I walked over to my room with the sun beating down on me. It was such a beautiful day, it felt like forever since I got to walk out in the sun and just enjoy it. I must have stood looking up at the sun for longer than I normally would because animals started to stir in the woods around the school.

I walked into the Novice block and nodded at the guardian at the desk without really seeing her.

"Hey Dimitri, so, when's the next book club" I looked up to see Nina looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. She so has a crush on Dimitri.

"Umm I don't know Nina, I'm going away for a few days with the Princess, so when I get back?" I knew that Dimitri would have been polite so I was trying my best. She just nodded and went back to the front desk, picking up her magazine in the process.

I walk into my room to see Dimitri sitting on my bed reading. "You know if anyone sees me reading every person I have beaten up will be for no reason because my reputation will go down the shitter." He just nods his head. "Oh and what is this I hear about you letting Stan kick my ass?" Now that got his attention. "You know if I wasn't in such a good mood you would be hanging out the window." I said as I walked over to my closet, picked out my best tops and jeans picking a few pairs of shoes up and sat down on the floor.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I looked up at him in confusion..

"What does it look like, I'm packing my bag." I fold the cloth I have just pulled out then walk over to my sock draw and get some sets and place them on top of my steady growing pile.

"Umm... Rose I can't wear that" I look over to were he's pointing

"Oh my god, Dimitri seriously, they're boy shorts, carry on and I'll make you wear a thong" With that I walked in to my bathroom to get what I needed from there. As I walked in, I saw Dimitri's face full of shock. I wasn't sure what at… the fact that he might have to wear a thong, or the fact that I own one. I giggled as I walked back out pull out my suit case and pack it.

"Alright go and round everyone up, I'm going to see when the plane takes off" I walked out of my room with Dimitri's duffle bag over my shoulder and my suitcase dragging behind me. This trip might actually get me back in my own body. I never thought I would say this but, I miss being small. The sun was getting higher in the sky. I placed our suitcases by the Gates and jogged back to camp. Dimitri had gotten everyone up except for Adrian.

I stormed over to Lissa's room grabbed his ankle and slung him out of bed and over my shoulder grabbing her bag and walking out the room. It was great being this tall... sometimes.

"ROSE WHAT THE HELL!" I could hear Adrian shouting at me as I bounced down the stairs and out into the courtyard.

"I told you to pack Adrian, not go to sleep" I didn't understand why I was so happy all of a sudden, but I was.

"You could have at least let me get dressed." he whined as I walked over to the kitchens

"Fine while I grab us some food you can get dressed"

I put him down just inside the Kitchen as I walked over to the fridge picking up an empty potato bag as I went. I had planed of getting normal food, which was before I saw the chocolate.

My craving came back with a bang. Then and idea hit…I had an empty sack. There was way too much chocolate there...

Finally we were all packed and ready to go. I had food and Adrian finally got dressed. Alberta called my phone letting me know that the plane was ready to take off. I crossed my fingers as the plane started to take off. When we were in the air I felt... Nothing, no crippling headache. Well there was just one more plus to being in Dimitri's body.

"Damn Rose what did you bring to eat?" I looked over at Christian rubbing his stomach starring at my potato bag.

"Christian if you know what's good for you, you will stay away from my sack" We looked at each other for a full minute, not blinking. Then I saw Lissa's little hand grabbing for the sack. I couldn't hurt Lissa, even if it was Adrian in there.

"Rose is that all you got?" I could hear the shock in Dimitri's voice; he looked over from where he was sitting and gasped. Great here comes the lecture on not thinking about others…

"Oh... I have been craving chocolate for days" He jammed his hand into the sack and pulled out some bars and leaned back in his seat and started to eat. I looked at the others and shrugged grabbing my own chocolate, turning around and letting the others eat. A whole hour passed where we all sat in silence. Lissa fell asleep so did Christian, I think Dimitri did but he looked like he was faking it.

"Rose, Rose you awake?" Adrian stage whispered at me.

"Yes." I whispered back.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Sure what kind of game?"

"I spy." So that's how Adrian and I ended up spending two hours playing eye spy. Then the strange started to happen.

Christian started to sing

"She looks at him  
Her heartbeat starts to melt  
She said "I made you up to hurt myself"  
You leave the room and I smell you on my clothes  
You're dangerous and beautiful  
My thorn and my rose"

Well that got Adrian and I started; we burst out laughing, waking Dimitri from his slumber. Only then Lissa started to snore setting the giggles off even more. Thus waking up Christian who looked at us with tiredness and anger

"Will you two shut up" To help make us comply he threw a chocolate bar at Adrian, which caught him in the head, sending me further into giggles, waking up Lissa. Adrian then threw a chocolate bar at me. So war was declared at the back of the plane. I got a good shot of Christian. Luckily none of the bars opened.

The fight ended fast though because everyone that went near Lissa she caught and put away and finally they were all back with Lissa.

I sat back down, trying to catch my breath. Then I got the girl pain! I looked over at Dimitri in shock. OH MY GOD! That was why I was craving chocolate!

"Umm... Dimitri... could... you umm...come with me a second?" He had a look of pure horror on his face. He climbed out of his seat and shuffled down the aisle down to the toilets.

It didn't work. Everybody saw. I followed him quickly pushing him into the toilet and passing him everything he needed. When we finally made it back to our seats everyone was quiet.

Lissa and I were speechless and the boys just didn't want to comprehend what had just happened. Better to pretend it never happened. So that made the other seven hours of our flight in silence. Eventually I fell asleep.

**Tell me what you think R&R please**

**And for those who have**

**Yay XD thanks keep em coming please.**


	9. Narnia

**Hey,****wooo i updated twice since i haven't updated in a while: P**

**This chapter's kind of small sorry XD**

**Random fact: Did You Know if you yelled for 8 years, 7 months and 6 days you would have produced****enough sound energy to heat one cup of coffee.**

**Enjoys it's my first Adrian POV**

**xx love sammy xx**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**thanks**

Narnia

(APOV)

Oh my god. As much as I hate Belikov, he did not deserve that happening to him, but there had to be some downfall to being in Rose's sexy body.

From that moment on, the flight was completely awkward. Rose was mortified at what had happened, you could tell Christian wanted to laugh his little socks off then there was lissa who looked embarrassed for everyone and then Dimitri who just looked out the window. And me, I just couldn't wait to get back to normal.

I love my little cousin to pieces, but I had to retake school for her, and since I was in her body, she refused to let me smoke or drink. So finally our little adventure took off, now were off to see my aunty whom I have never met.

Dad always told me that she kept away from the family; they also stayed away from her saying that she was crazy apparently. I was just happy to finally get away from the Academy, it was driving me crazy.

The hours dragged by as we flew to whatever destination we were heading to. Eventually the plane landed and we were escorted off the flight by a very cute and very perky Dhampire. What? Yes I love Rose, but a boy can still play. So I started to turn on the charm, when I caught my reflection in the mirror. I was Lissa. Great… another thing to add to the list, bad things of being Lissa.

We all walked in silence. Well that was until we reached the car "Rose, you are not driving. You don't have a license yet."

"Oh really Dimitri, what's this. Oh yes MY driver's license, who's that on the card Dimitri? Yes ME!" I could see her point. Rose herself didn't have a license. But Rose as Dimitri did have a License.

"Rose! I don't care. You are unfit to drive so I will" Oh here we go. This is going to happen all the way there. I don't get how she loves his, sure he's ok looking, but they always argue it's so annoying. No wonder no-one knows about the two of them…

"What are you saying? THAT I WOULD PUT LISSA LIFE IN DANGER JUST SO I COULD DRIVE?" This argument is not getting anywhere and if Dimitri keeps head butting the car it's going to get dented.

"Fine, am driving." I piped up; I couldn't stand the two of them arguing all the time. "Lissa has a license, so do I. Since I haven't had a drink since we switched, I will not be driving under the influence." Finally something smart.

We all piled into the car me taking the Driver's seat, and Dimitri taking the seat next to me since he knew where we were heading. So our little trip started on a plane to stuck in a car for what has felt like hours. The sun has started to set again. I couldn't help it, my eyes started to roam over Rose's body. I didn't care if it was Dimitri in there it was still my little Dhampire's body sitting next to me.

"ADRIAN THAT WAS OUR TURN!" Dimitri shouted at me as I spun the car around. Receiving a scream from Lissa and Christian

"Sorry guys, I was distracted." I look up at Rose's face to see Dimitri scowling at me. The drive went in a zig-zag fashion, as we drove up to a massive three story old Victorian house it had seven windows going across each floor accept the first with had three bay windows.

Standing on the front pouch was my aunty. We climbed out of the car and over to her.

She automatically pulled me in to a hug

"Awe Adrian look how you have grown." She beamed at me; I then introduced her to everyone around me straight away she knew something was off. "Huh, there's something strange about you lo-"

"Elizabeth let them come in, before you scare them away!" I heard a shout from inside

"Shut up you freaking ASSHAT!" I watched as my aunt screamed back beckoning us through the door. "That was my husband, if you're lucky you won't see him at all. I know most people would crowd around you giving you the tour, but since I'm not normal I'm going to be in my study. Look around it's a lot more fun finding stuff on your own. I will order some food in a while." And she just walked away.

"Just how I remember her" Lissa said with a slight smile.

"What you know her?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yes my mum and she were friends at school; she was always a tad odd. She makes you feel calm with the way she's so relaxed, I always liked her. Her husband is a dedicated Guardian, but he loves her more than anything." With that Lissa walked off, with a tired Christian trailing behind.

"Well at least she knows were going to be going through all her stuff might as well split up." Rose followed right after Lissa heading in the other direction. Dimitri and I stood and looked at each other for a second then split up.

This house was massive. I walked into three different dining rooms and a wine cellar. I hope I get to taste that wine. All the furniture was a light brown; it was so inviting and warm. It was such a big house for two people to live in. I could have some amazing house parties in this place.

A few hours flew by as I walked from room to room looking for something shadow kissed or with a hint of spirit on it. Lissa was stronger at the healing, but was very weak at auras and pulling up a shine from objects influenced with spirit. We were going to work on that when we got back to the academy.

I eventually found a back stair case and went up. There was only one door at the top of the stairs. The door fortunately was open. So I let myself in sending out Lissa's spirit trying to pick up the dull throb of spirit. And there it was inside and old wardrobe. I climbed in pushing the back out. When it finally gave way, I heard a snapping sound behind me as the door snapped shut. Great, just great. The one time I actually help with finding something. I get locked in the back of a wardrobe.

This was so like Narnia. If I see a half man horse I would not be shocked.

Banging on the door didn't help. My hands became all bruised and my voice rasped. I finally gave up and looked around the room I was sitting in. It was full of books.

Then I picked up the dull thud again. It was coming from a ring. At least I found the ring.

The book it was sat atop attracted my attention as I looked down and seen the cover was black with golden streaks.

It reminded me of Rose's aura.

I opened the book and it turned to a picture of six people standing in the shape of a kite with a light string connecting them. Underneath it said how spirit could detect these bounds it they concentrated.

So for twenty minutes I tried to concentrate on these bounds, when finally a silver chain was wrapped around my arm linking through the now locked door. It looked like we were bounded as long as we are stuck like this.

And finally I found a page that told me how to break the bonds holding us trapped in each other's body. To pull it off I would need Lissa's spirit as much as I needed mine.

I closed the book and placed it back were I found it. I'd give it to Lissa, she loves to read, so we could find out more about spirit and I wouldn't have to read.

Looking back around the room I noticed how boring it was. I couldn't have gotten locked in the pool room or the Jacuzzi room? No I get locked in the loft with dusty old books. What was taking everyone so long to find me?

**What you think ?**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**OOW secrets fly out in the next chapter**

**Why you might ask... you will have to wait and see XD**


	10. kiss and tell

**Hey,****sorry it's been a while loads going on with school.**

**Hope you like this chapter XD****I don't own anything :(**

**Random fact: starfish don't have brains**

**XD R&R please it makes me smile**

Kiss and tell

RPOV

Finally, that flight was killing me. Then to add to my mood Dimitri wouldn't let me drive It wasn't like I didn't look like him, if we got pulled over I would have his driver's license, but no he didn't think I was mature enough. God sometimes I almost hate him, almost. Adrian must be stupid or just cocky, because he knew I would never hurt Lissa. Even if he was in her body, damn that was becoming my new catchphrase. So, that was how we ended up letting Adrian drive since Lissa had her driver's license.

Finally, we got there. Aunty Betsy, what a freaking weird name, no wonder everyone thought she was crazy. She hugged Lissa calling her Adrian that was my first tip of that she wasn't normal, just as I was about to speak up Lissa elbowed me in the ribs. For such a small thing she has very bony elbows. Betsy looked over at us sorry lot.

Her husband then shouted out, and that's when I realized I liked her "Shut up you freaking ASSHAT!" Whereas people might think she's crazy I found her very insightful and observant. Plus she weirded me out and there was something strange about her.

It was like she wasn't looking at us in each other's body's she could see the real us. So while my head was off rambling we walking into her house. Finally my mind wandered back to getting back into my own body. So to get away from everyone we split up.

Betsy had left us to be nosy around her house. It was almost as if she knew we were looking for something.

Lissa branched off with Christian trailing after her. He looked so confused, he didn't know if he should follow her soul or just stick with her body. He came to his senses and followed her soul.

So I took off in the other direction to them going right into the front room. It was massive, but I knew what we were looking for wasn't there. I could almost feel it; we were in the right place, we just needed to find it. I couldn't find it no matter how hard I looked for it. Hours passed.

I went through every room twice never finding it. The dull throb was still there in the back of my mind.

On my third go round the kitchen Betsy's husband walked in. "Hey, you look really stiff want you use the gym?" He asked. I just stared at him, strange thing to ask why you would ask someone that

"Umm ...I'm good thanks."

"Well I'm not; you look like you could do with a stretch, and right now I need some space." I just looked at him, boy was he blunt. So I just jumped down from the table and walked towards the back door. "It's just off to the left. The others have gone to unpack." Was the last thing I heard as I walked out the back door towards the GYM. I had freaking everything. I mean it; it had its own boxing ring. I started out doing stretches.

I had found my IPod on the plane and stole it from Dimitri's bag. I started to run around the gym it was around thirty feet long with its own side track.

The first song to come on was Kiss and tell By Ke$ha. I couldn't help but sing along as I ran.

_**Listen to your self you a hot mess...**_

_**Whoa-o you got a secret**_

_**Whoa-o you couldn't keep it**_

_**Whoa-o someone leaked it, now some shits abou-**_

I was slammed in to the wall. I spun as fast as Dimitri's body would let me. I pushed whoever attacked me into the climbing apparatus, stepping back into a fighting stance. I watched as I pushed myself of the wall taking a fighting stance. Oh so Dimitri wanted to fight did he, I was so not going easy on him, See how he likes it.

It started of nice and slow blocking and jabbing, but I was fed up of dinky little fights. Now that I had all the muscle to use I pushed forward wrapping my leg around his ankle bringing my fist down on his lower stomach. You know, for once I was glad of my period

I knew just how much it hurt to get hit there when you're on. He went down heaving. I couldn't help the smile on my face; I had got the best of Dimitri. I watched as his arm wrapped around my ankle. I jumped a little too late and hit the floor next to him. In seconds he hand me pinned to the floor. For once I wasn't angry I just lay there and smiled.

"Told you one day I would get the best of you Dimitri." I watched as he took in a breath processing what I had just said.

I pulled my arms back and placed them behind my head. Closing my eyes and letting my body cool down from the fight.

Then I felt his lips connect to mine. I knew it was my lips, but with my eyes closed I could imagine my Dimitri leaning over me kissing me, and it was that thought that made me deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Then I felt a stab in the back of my mind. I pulled away in shock. Damn that hurt. Just as I opened my eyes I could see Dimitri realizing what had just happened, pulled away and climbed off.

"Hey you know you're not meant to kiss the enemy Rose." I looked up to see Christian Standing there fighting of a laugh. But it wasn't him the caught my attention. I was lissa, she looked so hurt. Even if it was Adrian's face

"Lissa,-"

"Rose Don't you just don't ok." I didn't even get a chance to talk to her as she stalked out of the GYM. I jumped up and rushed after her.

Thank god for Dimitri's 6 foot body because I don't think I would of been able to catch up with her if I wasn't in his body.

"Lissa just listen to me will you."

"He's the reason you haven't been dating, he's the reason you don't go out partying and you dress more sensible, HE'S THE REASON YOUR SUCH A GOOD FIGHTER, BUT I'M YOU BEST FRIEND ROSE WHY THE FUCK COULDNT YOU TELL ME, WHY?" I could see the anger radiating from her. I trusted her with everything, but I couldn't tell her about Dimitri. There was something between us, but we never ok almost never act on it. We couldn't.

"Lissa listen to me, it's not what you think please listen to me."

"Answer my question then."

"What Question?"

"Are you two an item?" Man she had some funny ways describing things.

"No we're not." well that's technically true we couldn't be together.

"Then what the hell was that in there then?" Well she had me stumped there

"Were not together lissa, I promise. But that doesn't mean I don't like him. Lissa please listen and understand."

"How often has that happened?"

"Umm... a few times… God Lissa I don't remember how many times."

"Rose why didn't you tell me?" This question came out as a whisper almost as if she was afraid to ask me. I hadn't told her before and I couldn't lie to her so here comes the truth.

"Lissa I didn't tell you because, well Dimitri and I… its wrong we're not meant to be together, he's constantly telling me that. I just thought if I told someone even you that he wouldn't get to train me that he might have to go away. Lissa he means so much to me, I couldn't risk him going away. Lissa I didn't lie to you, I just couldn't tell you." Her face hardened as I said this but I could tell she was processing it. She nodded and started to walk back to the house, she shouted over her shoulder

"Well Rose, next time you two get things started again, warn me because it's not fun being pulled in to your head." Oh my God… Lissa could get in my head. She turned around with a big grin on her face. She had forgiven me; she had also got back at me for all the times that I had gotten into her head. Well it's not like we had meant to do it. Out the corner of my eye I could see a shadow in the top window of the house. Looking up I could see Adrian banging on the window.

"Hay lissa, isn't that Adrian? Did you find a way into the attic? I couldn't find one."

"No I couldn't find it, I went everywhere. You go get the other two, I'll go ask Betsy where the entrance to her attic is." With that we walked in different directions, me in the way of the Gym and Lissa towards the house. Stepping into the GYM I noticed Christian and Dimitri standing in the exact same place and tension hung in the air.

"Hey, we need to go into the attic it looks like Adrian has locked himself up there." Not waiting for a response I walked back out into the dark night letting the light breeze dry the last of my sweat. I decided I needed to shower right after we got Adrian out of the attic. I could hear light footsteps from behind me, Christian and Dimitri following me. Entering the house I could see Betsy's husband in the kitchen cooking, I headed towards him thinking Lissa and Betsy were in there too.

I felt a tug on my arm and saw Lissa pulling me into the front room.

"Hey, yes there's a way into the attic, trust Adrian to find his way there."

"Look I don't mean to be rude how do you know its Adrian stuck in the attic when he's standing next to me?"

"Rose, shadow kissed to Lissa I can see the bond. The reason I can see you as you and not as Dimitri is simple I'm a spirit user as well." Well that shut me up.

"I've been waiting for Adrian to turn up for years, but like everyone says I'm crazy that must of kept him away. Lissa's parent knew about her that's why they let her visit me. Spirit uses have different umm... control, like Lissa can heal, Adrian can dream walk. I myself see people how they really are, I can also see the spirits you see when you're out side wards, and I can also use them to do what I want. But enough about me lets go find my nephew." I let it all sink in as we walked back into the kitchen and up a narrow set of stairs that I hadn't seen on my way around.

Man I'm surprised Adrian even made his way up hear there's like over a hundred stairs. Finally we made it.

All we had to do was get the stupid wardrobe out the way.

Everyone looked over at me with waiting eyes

"What?" Then it clicked, Dimitri was the strongest, biggest and most capable of breaking the wardrobe I grabbed a spatula and a frying pan that were sitting on an empty box. As I stepped forward everyone gave me questioning glances as I pushed the Spatula into the side of the door pushing while hitting with the frying pan. I did that for around five minutes till the whole wardrobe was in a heap on the floor. Finally all my frustration was taken out. And I didn't take it out on one of my friends I took it out on a wardrobe, spatula and a frying pan all of which were sitting on the floor in a heap of mess.

**What you think? x**

**Ooow were getting closer to them getting back to normal**

**Will that be the end of the story? Nope XD**

**Hehe review please**


	11. Nude

**Hayya **

**Next chapter woo**

**hehe**

**the end to the soul swop**

**but more funnyness to come i promise **

**random fact : a cockroach will live for nine days without a head before it dies of starvation**

**R&R please**

* * *

Nude

APOV

Boredom started to seep in. I couldn't read anymore I had the ritual written down.

Stand across from the person you have soul switched with

Touch finger tips and think about a moment you have had with the other person

Have a spirit user link the ring through everyone's fingers

Pull the stands

sleep

That's how easy it was. I turned out that is was rose who had to hold the wring and I pulled with my mind pulling us all back.

But I could have some fun with this.

I looked out the window to see Lissa and Rose arguing.

Five minuets I stood in the window banding like crazy. Eventually rose looked up.

I was half an hour till I heard the coming up the stairs. What the hell would of took them that long to get up hear.

It was then another fifteen minuets before they came through the door.

All I could hear was a banging and metal clanking. I have no idea what the hell they were doing.

The door cracked open slowly a sheet of dust flew in the room like mist, standing in the doorway in darkness was a figure the dust flew around them as the out line of a spatula and a dented frying pan stood before me .

The urge to scream almost over come me until I realized it was Dimitri's outline.

"God Adrian am not coming in to get you so get your skinny little but out hear now."

I snapped back to reality as I climbed up of my box grabbing the book and wring and walked out the door way.

Rose had got crazy on the wardrobe it was splinted and all over the floor in pieces, she through down the spatula and the frying pan.

I stepped out as Rose helped me through the door.

A small gasp left her lips as she looked down at the wring in my hand, she reached down to grab it

"NO! Rose you can't touch it yet you will mess everything up" She scowled at me but pulled her hand away and stepped down the first few steps Dimitri and Christian followed shortly after.

Lissa stayed behind to talk to me.

I told her about what I had found in the book leaving out the ritual not wanting to spoil my fun by telling her what we really had to do.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs I could see Betsy husband standing there. It then clicked that they were shadow kissed.

His aura was so clean of darkness it was shocking.

But not getting chance to mention it everyone had sat down

"Before you do anything you have to eat, that goes for all of you." Betsy said as everyone accept rose took a seat

"Normal I would be the first to sit down but am sweaty and covered in dust so is it ok if I go get a shower first?"

Betsy just nodded as she took the stew of the stove and placed it in the middle of the table. Placing bowls in front of everyone.

Her husband took the homemade bread out of the oven and placed it on the table and walked out

"And were do you think your going?" Betsy snapped while waving a knife at him

"Well, darling am going to do some work."

"Don't darling me you are going to sit at this table and eat with everyone else."

He just looked up at her sighed and sat down next to her grabbing his bowl and pulling it towards him

"Omg dude you are so whipped" Christian exclaimed as he watched him grab the ladle

"Well Christian, wait till your older you learn two life lessons 1. Do as your wife says or live in hell for a week or more and 2. Always say sorry because trust me women might look sweet and innocent they are pure evil" he said

"Aww Rick, you know you love me." Was all Betsy said as she walked away towards the office next to the kitchen.

"Trust me once I didn't listen to her once. I woke up the next morning to find my computer smashed up. She still swears she didn't do it." Rick whispered before Betsy walked back in.

We all fell about laughing. His computer he looked horror stricken just mentioning it.

"Come on everyone tuck in before it gets cold." Betsy said as Rose stumble into the room pulling Dimitri's hair back into a pony as she took her seat on the other side of Lissa.

"What you guys don't have any bad experiences with girls?" That got a laugh from everyone as they all looked over at me

"What, fine ok there was this one girl I slept with she didn't like being knocked of so she erm... well she sort of ... seduced me stole my cloths but we were erm... in the woods so I had to walk back strake naked "

That got everyone laughing. Well apart from Dimitri he had a acquired look on his face as he laughed

"Hay me and rick spilled come on Dimitri get it out I can tell something happened by that look on your face come on spill"

He sighed at my outburst. Finally Rose's shining white night had a flaw. I couldn't wait to hear this one

"Really its nothing, plus I thought we were through with the embarrassing story's?"

"Aww come on Belikov, spill it you have everyone attention now"

He looked about helplessly for help not finding any

"Fine" was all he said. Everyone leaned forward waiting to listen to his little story

"Ok right. So I was at collage with my charge. He erm... slipped passed me one night. I was out with my girlfriend at the time-" he gave a weary glance at Rose. Its not like she didn't no there were other girls before her did she

"Anyway it wasn't me watching him that night but I had to help find him just in case something had happened. So I asked my girlfriend to wait in my room for me because I was going to walk her back to her room after I found my charge.

Well I found him and erm... he was how do I put this... Adventurous we found him. But he erm wasn't alone. He had company of erm... six

We had to get him back to his room before anyone found him in a sorority house. But erm as we were erm... untangling him from all the girls one kind of erm... latched onto me. We got him out but unfortunately me girlfriend at the time had come to find me and caught the girl all over me.

To put it nicely she got her revenge by stealing my cloths and putting them up on the school flag pole... "

He trailed of as I fell over laughing. He looked so embarrassed.

I was expecting more of a story but he was bright red as it was.

We were about to involve Christian but we all knew he had never been with that meany girls as they were afraid of him.

And I so didn't want to know what little lissa had done to him.

So we all tucked in.

After finishing Rick and Betsy started to do the dishes

They were perfect for each other. Just like little kids she would splash him, he would warn her the grab her. We left before things got past PG 13

It was strange how at home we all felt as we walked around the house.

I decide the best place to do this was to go into the study.

Everyone followed me. It was great everyone looked at me for help.

"Ok first we have to strip down" Everyone looked at me quizzing

"Erm Adrian how is that meant to help?"

I had been in the attic for over three hours. I had come up with answers to everything.

"So that your soul has less things to travel though" Everyone took that as a reasonable answer and we all stripped down.

Dimitri was slightly hesitant.

I don't not if he had a phobia of being almost naked in public or he just didn't want anyone to see "his Roza's" body.

Christian sat on the office desk just watching.

Looking round all of us I noticed that this idea is one of my best.

Rose's body stood in front of me in all of its curvy glory.

Everything else went out of my mind as I looked over her body.

Her personality was feisty and off limits but being her body in front of me made me want her more

"Adrian can we get this over with I don't want you drooling over my body please" That snapped me out of my little day dream.

"Oh erm... now we have to erm.. stretch out and touch fingertips with the person that we have switched souls with."

Everyone reached out and there fingertips touched.

All my plans went out of my mind I had rose standing in front of me almost naked.

"Now Dimitri you take the wring, Rose your going to feel a pull go with it concentrate on what's happening. You will feel a over flow of power push it into the ring like when you push the spirits away just push it into the wring ok?"

Rose nodded.

I pushed like I had last time feeling the odd sensation of floating. Then a pull.

It was like I was looking down at everyone.

Then blackness surrounded me and I felt the softness of a duck feather blanket.

When I wake up and get my own room back I am so going to buy my own duck feather covers.

I was going to pull everyone into a dream walk but I felt so weak my body ached it felt like it was settling back into were it felt comfortable in.

I just let the softness of the covers and pillows comfort me as it engulfed my sleep.

I woke up in a room decorated in black it was so elegant. My head was still throbbing as my memory came back.

I climbed out of bed in a sleepy haze and over to the bathroom.

Then I remembered that I was back to myself.

It was great I didn't have to sit when I needed the toilet anymore I was me

ME!

I still felt a little out of it. Well that was my excuse as I found myself standing in the kitchen

Stark naked

"So Adrian, nice to see you. Shame your not wearing much." I could see rose snicker. It was just her and lissa sitting at the table.

"Like what you see rose, shame you missing out"

As embarrassing as it was standing hear with nothing on, at least Rose got to see what she's missing out on

"God Adrian your a sleaze, I bet you couldn't stay of women booze and fags for over a month"

"Rose I could stay of all women if I had you. Plus I stayed of booze and fags while I was lissa"

"Fine you want to make that Dare do you?"

"Only If I get you little Dhampire"

"Ok hears my deal you stay of all three for a month I will let you take me on a date."

"Hold on if I have to do a dare then so do you. You have to sleep outside for the reminder of our stay. If you fail then I get a kiss"

This isn't going to be that hard. I survived being lissa for a while. I didn't depend on women and I was going to get a date with rose and hopefully a kiss.

Dimitri and Christian walked in the door and Rose leaned over the table.

Shook my hand then turned back round to lissa and carried on talking

"Hay Adrian have you ever heard about indecent exposure."

I looked down. Turned and sauntered back up to my room.

I turned on the shower and went to grab some cloths. Lissa had actually packed me some alright cloths.

I then realized that I had a cigarette hanging from my mouth about to light it.

I walked over to the window with all my cigarettes and booze and threw them out the window.

"YOU KNOW ADRIAN YOU COULD OFF FLUSHED THEM!" I looked down to see Betsy just outside the woods.

I walked back in and into the shower.

* * *

**What did you think ?**

**review please hehe**

**Next chater you meet MIMI !!!**


	12. shadow kissed

**TADA new chapter **

**woo **

**random fact :They have square watermelons in Japan**

**tell me what you tink**

* * *

Shadow kissed

RPOV

It was so nice to be back to normal.

I couldn't take the ring of.

It was silver with a Purple Heart diamond in the middle the silver weaved in between a small piece of barbwire.

Strange enough it didn't hurt me at all but when lissa put it on it cut her finger.

I woke up early with a foggy brain.

The first thing on my mind was food.

I pulled on a robe and stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen. Betsy had left muffins out.

I was down to my third one when Lissa walked in

"Christian went out before with Dimitri" I just nodded my response

"Rose is that your third one? You're going to be sick and you know you are, so calm down."

I looked up and leaned back in my chair picking at the last of my muffin. Lissa pulled up a chair next to me in a fashion of order

"We need to talk."

I looked at her with a blank look on my face.

"Rose we need to talk about you and Dimitri" Ah here we go.

"Look lissa, can we just leave this one out of it please"

"No rose, I've never seen you like this. You flirt with boys but you never change for them. You've changed for Dimitri. You seam happier"

"Lissa it doesn't matter ok. Were guardians its against the law for us to have anything you know it and we know it. As much as I want something more we can't. Plus I don't want to push thins when I know that he will only push me away. The way were are right now is.... ok so can we just keep it like that"

"Rose, come on what happened to your fight. Fight for him" I looked at her like she was crazy

"Lissa I am fighting to keep him close to me if I push he will go ino he will. All he needs is a offer" I don't know were this new found wisdom had come from.

"Fine, make him jealous then."

"Lissa." Was all I said in a frustrated voice.

"Just think about it Rose." I leaned forward picking up another muffin pondering what lissa had just said.

Adrian walked into the door way eyeing up my muffins. I looked over about to tell him to stay away when I noticed he was in his birthday suit

That was when the Dare was introduced

And that's how I ended up standing in the woods outside Betsy's house in my PJ'S with a blanket wrapped around me.

I was going to give up and walk back in but there was no way I was going to give in a dare made towards Adrian, No way was I giving in.

I looked up at the front of the house. Adrian was standing in his window looking down at me.

I waved up and turned around.

To at least have a warm night sleep I would have to go further into the woods into and sleep in the hollow underneath a big tree.

I walked further in letting the darkness engulf me as I found a clearing with a massive tree at the far end that had fallen over.

I made my way over looking for a good place to fall asleep.

A soft Growling came from my left I looked over into the green eyes of a –

APOV

I waved at Rose through the window and walked back into the house walking down into the study were everyone was sitting.

Some chick flick was on and Christian and Lissa were curled up together. Looks like there happy to be back to were they are.

Dimitri stood at the back of the room guardian style.

"Hay cradle robber you know your not on Guardian duty right now, surprised you not out side with my little Dhampire."

I whispered as I walked past and went to sit on the couch next to Lissa.

"I can't believe you convinced Rose to go sleep out side." Christian chuckled next to me

"It wasn't that hard." I replied trying to catch the gist of the film they were watching.

"I hope she's ok." Lissa said in a small voice which made Christian puller closer and kiss her head

They were just so cute, it made me want to be sick.

"Dimitri go sit down, Adrian I couldn't help but notice you were looking through some books upstairs." I looked over at Betsy as she pushed Dimitri over to my couch as he took a seat she curled up on the recliner looking over at me

I nodded my response.

"There seamed to be allot about shadow kissed people" I said as lissa put the film on pause and twisted in Christians arms to listen to Betsy.

Rick walked in and sat on the arm of Betsy chair playing with a stand of her hair.

"You know this women knows almost everything about shadow kissed people." Rick said as he kissed her cheek

Everyone around us seamed to be in love. I couldn't help but glance at Dimitri he looked at me just at that second.

I turned my head fast and looked back at Betsy

"Tell us a story please" Sometimes lissa is just like a big kid.

"Erm let me see. Oh lets see first you need to know that all Shadow kissed Dhampire have a trait that makes the different from each other. Apart from them all being reckless they have something that makes the stand out like

Steph she was fifteen when she was Shadow kissed by the age of twenty she had over thirty Guardians following her because they thought she needed protecting more that others. That was when Hunters came around

She was the first hunter saving thousands of lives one of her most remember times was when someone killed her mori she killed over 150 Strigoi alone to get him back. She lived to 92 she isn't known to be shadow kissed as most people don't believe in it."

We all sat in silence listening to her story's

"So what about rose, what is Rose's trait?" Lissa asked as she sat forward intrigued by this new information.

"Well I don't know which is Rose's she seams more aggressive than most and a better fighter from what I've heard. But it depends on what Rose attracts."

A small laugh left my lips "Rose is very good at attracting men."

I could see the smile pulling up at Dimitri lips as the though that over. Lissa looked over at me in shock but behind her Christian was laughing his head off

"That could be it but it's very unlikely. You say she sees spirit when she out of wards that could mean that she was on the other side to long."

Lissa looked at her with confusion in her eyes

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's a story of a man who had died but stayed on the other side for over five minuets, when he was brought back he could see three minuets into the future when ever something was going to happen."

Rose couldn't do that but she could see the spirits

"Well this has been fun but I need sleep, Dimitri could you do me a massive favour and lock the back door when you go to bed. We don't want little old rose losing the dare now do we."

She stood up giving me a wink and taking hold of Rick's hand dragging him up stairs.

Half an hour later we were all climbing up the stairs to get ready to bed. On the way to my room I noticed Rose's door was open

All her things were every where, she really was messy.

I climbed into my bed wishing it was duck feathers.

Then a thought hit me

I had gotten one on rose.

I could live a month with out my addictions but could Rose sleep out in the dark cold for the same amount of time.

I lay back down smiling at myself.

It was hours before I could even start to fall asleep and when I did I seen a shadow pass my door.

I climbed out of bed and followed Dimitri down the stairs

"Adrian why are you following me?"

He asked as we walked into the kitchen

"Why are you carrying blankets?" I asked as he reached the backdoor

"Now that's not fair you helping Rose out is it?"

He looked down at his arm which the blankets were folded over.

"I was going to put the on the deck to dry actually." He replied as he opened the door. I followed him out side

"Yer so Rose can come get them." I said as he reached the edge of the deck

"Can you see Rose? Can you smell her?" He asked turning round. I looked and seen nothing but the night. He was right she wasn't there.

I turned and looked up at the star lit sky.

"You know you can't have her so stop pretending that you can"

I said into the night. I walked back into the house and climbed up into my bed.

If I won this bet I would get to kiss Rose and show her how much I love her and a date, putting me in the running to get her affection.

With that in mind I turned over and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I've gone over it like six times but sorry if theres any spelling mistakes or anything lik that**

**Review please**

**xoxo**


	13. Mimi

**Hayya**

**woo **

**Mimi !!x**

**reviw tell me what you think please**

**random fact : they have square water mellons in Japan**

**xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 13

Mimi

RPOV

I turned over curling closer to my pillow snuggling closer to the softness waiting for sleep to take over again.

Behind me someone cleared the through.

I crack my eyes open at the reseeding sun and turn over. Receiving a purr from underneath me.

I force my eyes open pushing sleep away.

I look up to see everyone looking down at me

Lissa looked so scared as she coward into Christians arms. Adrian looked shocked

It was Dimitri's face that caught my attention. He had his stake out looking like he was ready to pounce. His face was calculating what angle to hit so he wouldn't get me.

Everything moved so fast

I pushed Mimi behind me and took the blow from Dimitri

Lucky for me he realized I put my self in the way and he moved the stake out the way as to not hit me. We tumbled to the floor and started to fight

I constantly kept Mimi behind me not giving him an opening.

I could see his determination to protect me.

So instead of going on the defence I lunged forward grabbing his legs taking him down.

I climbed on top of him holding his shoulders pushed to the floor.

It was only then that he realized that I was protecting Mimi I leaned back catching my breath looking down at Dimitri lying underneath me. And man was it a good sight. I let my eyes travel down his toned body gasping as I felt him harden next to my leg.

I looked back up into his eyes. I could see he was fighting for control

"ROSE! What the hell you just pushed you're self in font of a fucking Panther!"

I pushed myself up stepping back in front of Mimi

"Adrian for you information her name is Mimi"

Everyone looks at me in shock as I go on to explain last nights happenings

I was walking across the clearing going to my awaiting sleep, when I heard a soft growl

It was enough of a warning as I felt a head slam into my shoulder

I pushed myself down then spinning round and dropping to my knees waiting to push up.

In stead of rushing me again the panther pushed its self down onto its paws and placed its face in its paws as it shuffled forward.

I stayed still thinking if I moved she would attack

Only as she got closer she licked my nose

I don't know how I knew she was shadow kissed but it was a vibe I got of her.

I think it was from the ring. I had noticed other things since I had the ring on like a small glow from Lissa. It was just one of the things.

With that I new she wouldn't attack because she could sense spirit from my ring. So I walked across the clearing climbed into my hole and curled up

A few minuets latter she crawled in with me, lying near my back snuggling up. I could hear her purring

Then it clicked why she hadn't attacked

Her shadow kissed was dead and I held a scent that reminded her of her lost ward.

I turned round and curled up closer to her giving her closeness

I don't no how I would handle losing lissa so even though this was a animal it still felt pain.

So I that's when I called her Mimi

Everyone needs a name.

Well it all made sense to my.

Apparently not to everyone else.

"Dimitri touch my Panther and you will not get a nights sleep ... ever" I gave him my most scary look this made him step back and get into line with everyone else.

"Rose are you sure she's not going to hurt anyone?"

"Lissa do you really think I would let anything dangerous hurt you"

Mimi walked up next to me fully awake now a slow purr erupted from her as she walked closer to lissa

"Lissa don't move away, you smell like her mori because you have the spirit smell on you."

Lissa surprised me and everyone else she lent down and stroked Mimi on the nose "She's been house trained. She's so skinny we need to feed her, she doesn't know how to hunt."

Mimi walked back over to me nuzzling my leg

We started walking back to the house.

Dimitri wouldn't look away from Mimi like she was going to lunge at any of us that second

When we reached the house I sat on the steps with Mimi's head in my lap as lissa walked into the house to ask Betsy if she had any raw meat.

Everyone stood a good three steps away from me and Mimi

"Man Adrian if I new getting a cat would keep you away I would of done it a long time ago"

I giggled, it was strange I actually liked having Adrian around his flirting strangely reassuring for me

"Ye Rose just go out and buy a fucking Panther why don't you" he said looking down at Mimi sparingly

"Hay I don't need to go buy one I have Mimi" I smiled down as Mimi licked my hand

"Rose you can't keep it" I didn't look up as Christian said this

"She her name is Mimi and I dare any of you to try and take her away. She wont leave me I help dull the pain she feels"

"Roza?"

I looked up at Dimitri then, all three boys were looking at me with shock

"What?"

"You... Can you ... I don't no are you two connected"

"Well Duh I though that was obvious, she lost her shadow kissed she connected with me because I help with the pain."

I looked back down at Mimi and stroked her nose as she purred and lay down on my step

"Hay Betsy's out and I could only find this" Lissa came out carrying a massive stake

She handed it to me and I brought it down to Mimi

She pushed her head away looking towards the woods

I tried again but the time she growled.

She looked at me with a longing look in her eyes it said it all

"Lissa I don't know how or why but err... Mimi's a vegetarian"

Mimi purred as I said this.

She stood up stretched her shoulders and stalked over to Betsy's home grown veg patch

I watched as she sank her teeth into a massive cucumber.

"So you're what's been eating all my veg" Betsy said as she walked round the side of the house

"Fine you can because you so fucking big!" She shouted at Mimi as she rolled about eating all the veg

"Hay sorry Betsy she won't have to once we leave"

"How did I know you would be taking something big back with you" Betsy laughed as she walked back to her car to unpack the groceries

"Rose you know we can't take her back with us don't you?"

I looked Dimitri dead in the eyes

"Dimitri I am not leaving her hear, don't even think it. I think I can talk Alberta round to it, she owes me one."

I walked up to Dimitri snaking my arm around his waist and grabbing his mobile out of his back pocket

I stepped away and pressed speed dial

"Belikov what's up?"

"Hay Alberta, its rose look we've picked up a hitch hiker to come back to the school with us. Can you sort one of the old Guardian watch house out strip it of furniture and just put a load of blankets in there"

"Erm... ok rose what sort of a hitch hiker is this"

"Oh its just my pet. She's erm a little to big to stay in my dorm but I can't leave her. She's shadow kissed."

"Oh ok rose but you will need to feed it and everything because its obvious you arnt going to tell me what she is. I'll get that sorted for you as long as you stop braking out of your window that's the deal"

"Deal" I said with out hesitation. I put the phone down and said inwardly 'she never said anyone else's window'

"Sorted" I leaned over and put Dimitri's phone back into his front pocket.

I gave him a sly wink and walked of into the house to get some blankets for me and Mimi to keep extra warm that night

After walking back out placing the blankets on the step Mimi walked over licked my cheek and slanted of back into the woods

"Where's she going?"

"Just to play around and things I think." I answered lissa's Question

"Hay rose could you go the shop for me I forgot to grab some butter"

I just nodded.

As I reached the car everyone was there

"Rose your not driving." Dimitri said

"Yer and am not getting in a car with you, mister road rage"

I climbed into the car.

I looked over to see that Adrian was driving.

Lissa ended up getting in the car with Dimitri because he was her official guardian until I had my promise mark. So Christian followed suit since he finally had his lissa back

This leaving me with Adrian.

* * *

**What did you think of Mimi ???**

**Review please **

**xoxo**


	14. car

**Haya **

**am just full of updates today**

**Am paying back for not updating this week XD**

**R&R **

**radom fact : the youngest pope was 11 years old (i thought they were all old as well)**

**xoxo**

**oh and so i dont have to do this in future i dont own vampire Academy no matter how much i want to nothing is mine :'(**

* * *

Chapter 14

Car

RPOV

Even though I was stuck in the car with Adrian on a hours drive. I wasn't that bad it started out quiet but then conversation started to pick up

Finally we turned to games as a form of entertainment

"Ok... I spy... something being with erm... L" I said looking around the little box of a car we were in.

I had been half an hour since Dimitri had passed us.

We slowed down to twenty just to wind him up because he was behind us.

"Is it someone madly in love with you?" he said with a sly smile

"Nope wrong again, pass one over"

Adrian gave out a short laugh and passed me a gummy frog over

"Good by mister tickles" I said as I ate the fog giggling at myself

I could always have a laugh with Adrian.

I new when he found a girl all for himself then he would leave up on me just slightly.

"Ok am bored now lets try something ne-" My phone started to wring again

"Hay Christian tell Dimitri that we are at the crossing, and that we better be getting close to the shopping centre because am running out of Mr. tickles to eat." Was all I said as I hung up.

I wound down my window and put the radio on cranking it up to 93

"RAIS YOUR HANDS, THIS ONE TIME ITS TIME FOR US! IT'S TIME TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT!!" I screamed along with Twenty Twenty's story of our lives

I looked over at Adrian who was mouthing the words that I was screaming. I couldn't help but laugh that he new the song

Five minuets after that we got another call from Dimitri I just answered it and put the phone by the speakers.

I cranked the music down bringing the phone to my ear only to hear Christians suppressed laughter and lissa trying to get my attention

"Hiya lissa" I said into the speaker

"Rose you know your not aloud gummy frogs, look Dimitri told me to tell you guys to pay more atten-"

Well what ever was her warning was cut of as our car swerved of the road slamming into a tree.

Sickness over come me

Two

I came to right away grabbing Adrian pulling him out my window pushing his back against the tree

Why hadn't I noticed the sun go down.

"Well, well what do we have hear."I looked up to see one of the Strigoi standing in just in the road looking down at me and Adrian.

I pushed my mind into lissa for a split second

She was ok and she could hear everything

"This one is un promised." I looked to my left there was the female standing fifteen feet away.

I whisper back at Adrian "I might need your help using compulsion ok. I need to get in the car to grab the back up stake Dimitri has can you hold them for over for half a minuet?"

Adrian's reply was a slight nod of his head.

I watched as the Strigoi's faces went blank I rushed to get into the car.

I scrambled around trying to open the glove compartment.

My hand wrapped around the hilt of the stake as I felt a gust of wind behind me.

I turned around to be backhanded over the top of the car

And dam did it hurt.

Unfortunately for the Strigoi he had slapped me right next to the female who now had her fangs sunk into Adrian's neck

I lashed out with my Stake embedding it into her ankle as she screamed out in pain I pulled Adrian from her grip pulling myself back up and pushing him protectively behind me.

I pushed him back as we slowly moved away from them

They had another Idea though.

Faster than I could see the man had his hand around my neck and flung me into a tree .

I stumbled to my stand and pulled my gaze up to see the two of them feeding off of Adrian

Something inside me snapped

Spirits surrounded me pushing the Strigoi off of Adrian. He fell to the floor

The Spirits started to swarm them

"NO! There mine." I whispered the last part. I felt spirit surrounding me. The headache started to kick in but this time it didn't hurt it was a dull pleasure.

I hear a small gasp from Adrian as I stepped towards the Strigoi they seamed to be frozen in place.

I brought my strake up piercing both of them with in less that a second.

I felt so strong.

And then I felt all of lissa's blackness leave me.

My breathing came back and I started to shake. Pulling myself together I walked over to Adrian

"We need to move there's more coming there going to be hear in five minuets, we need to move"

I grabbed his arm pulling him up draping him over one shoulder and pulled him towards the surrounding woods.

My new bought of energy was short lived. I had dragged him for twenty minuets we were deep in the woods and the night was out on full throttle.

I placed Adrian down wiping sweat from my forehead

I slapped him around the face making him come to

"Look Adrian am sorry for slapping you am sorry for not being able to protect you properly, but we have to get moving I can't carry you all the way back to Betsy's house its only a few miles that way please Adrian we need to get back"

He pushed himself up clinging to my arm and started to hobble back to Betsy's

"Rose... the darkness... it cover... your...arms like...tattoos.." His words came out in pants. They had taken allot of blood from him.

"Adrian I don't notice ok come on its not far from hear come ok" He kept looking at me in wonder as we trudged on through the woods.

I pulled my mind into lissa's to make sure that she was ok.

She was standing next to our dented car Christian was standing in front of her his hands holding fire balls ready for and Attack

Dimitri was hunched over the two body's looking at the wounds

"Lissa are you sure you can't getting into Rose's mind now?"

"Am sorry I can't, if its any consultation I know she's ok I would of felt something if she had Died I just know I would of. If she left she would of gone back to Betsy's house I now she would." Lissa whispered her voice was shaking.

I pulled back and carried on walking.

Half an hour passed and Adrian had come back round to normal. He could support his own weight, but him coming round was not a good thing all his new renewed energy was place back into talking

"Rose what the hell happened back there. It was crazy it was like you tapped into the spirits around you rose the slid up your arms like black little tattoos making all these strange signs god rose you looked like a freaking Demon it was amazing it was so hot rose-"

"Adrian would you please SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm trying to find our way back to safety I can only do one thing at a time, and you rattling on about crap isn't helping."

We kept on walking in silence but it was just as annoying

"You never did guess what the L stood for" I said after a while

"What did it stand for?"

"Leather we were sitting in leather seats."

"You know if I could be anywhere else right now. I would be out in a snow capped mountain with a drink in one hand and you on the other sitting in a spa playing poker."

"Hold on Adrian... why would we be playing poker?" I got the spa and the drink but poker?

"Well rose I have come to realize that it takes allot to impress you so if we were on a mountain with drinks in a spa I would be showing you my sick skills at poker."

I couldn't help but laugh. Finally he was trying a new strategy.

"So where would you be rose. You can only be with me there though."

I thought about that for a second then a though came to me

"I would be in Greenland that little deserted place that's spelt almost like Ittoqqortoormiit."

Adrian looked at me like I way crazy "Why?"

"For a few reasons 1) no Strigoi ever go there because there's less than a hundred and fifty people there 2) the snow we could have a massive snow fight and 3) curling up drinking hot chocolate and since I would be there with only you am guessing I would need a pepper to keep you away "

I said the last part with a laugh

"You know Rose that actually sounds like paradise right now." I sighed looking around me

We were lost there was no denying it.

So I sat down rubbing my shoulders. Adrian sat down next to my feet looking so tired

"Am really sorry about you getting bitten" I was eating at me , what kind of Guardian was I ever going to make if I couldn't even stop them biting my charge

"Rose, it doesn't matter I didn't die back there you killed two Strigoi all by yourself you should be proud."

That made me smile, I did save his life but I should have gotten him out of there unscratched.

A rustle of leaves from behind me hand me standing up stake in hand standing over Adrian

"We don't want to hurt you, were Mori." A small girl stepped out from behind the tree, her cloths looked home made.

"We can see that he needs blood let me take him home and help him." I looked at her suspiciously she was indeed a mori but I wasn't leaving Adrian alone

"Your hear with Betsy right. She brings us food, we have a phone back at camp you can use that to call her"

I pulled Adrian to his feet and walked towards the little girl. She was Mori I was tired and Adrian really did need blood. I was so not going to offer him any.

So we followed the little girl through the woods

Five minuets latter we were walking through a set of trees and across a ward line.

It was safe hear there were a few wards protecting the camp.

I looked around and the first word that came to mind was tribe.

We first took Adrian to the tribes feeders to get his blood levels up

I then called Betsy and told her our situation and that we were staying there the night

Carmon had insisted, it was night Strigoi were lurking in the woods and I wasn't going to put Adrian's life in any more danger to night.

So we curled up by the camp fire to keep warm drinking the drinks they had given us

And man that drink alone warmed me right up.

* * *

**Is rose badass or what ? **

**hum **

**Review please **

**xoxo (been watching to much gossip girl)**


	15. head rush

**Hayya**

**Dam am ficted out for the night **

**Was that like four updates today ? woo go me**

**That will have to do till i can update again **

**hope you like it XD **

**r&r please random fact : Peanuts are one of the ingredients in dynamite. (Does anyone even read these :P )**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

Head rush

LPOV

I now understood why rose got in the other car.

Dimitri had crazy road rage, it was that or he was jealous that rose had gone in a different car.

To add to his rage rose made Adrian Drive at twenty miles an hour. In front of us

This forcing Dimitri to overtake.

Our car ride was fast and quiet. It was relaxing I could almost fall asleep

Every time we called rose up something new and fun was happening, they were playing games and listen to outrageously loud music.

We finally made it to the mall. I was overly excited finally shopping I hadn't been shopping in ages and I just had to get some new shoes.

I had also gotten there before rose, it was a first. She loves shopping just as much as I do.

So I jumped out and sat in the front, as Dimitri went to pay the meter. While I called Rose up to gloat

I could hear rose listen to Twenty Twenty and screaming at the top of her lungs, Adrian's faint singing in the back ground.

I couldn't help but laugh at how happy Rose was.

Finally she turned the music down and started to shout down the speaker instead.

I started to tell her that she's not aloud gummy frogs because it made her hyperactive.

Then I heard the deafening bang of something hitting there car.

I screamed in response

Within seconds Dimitri and Christian were standing in front of me looking down trying to see where I was hurt or where the treat was coming from

I just stared into space clutching the phone to my ear waiting for rose to talk down the phone to tell me she was ok I was so close to tears.

Then my fears were answered as I someone said "This one is un promised."

"omg there's... there... Strigoi are there" I whispered not pulling the phone from my ear as I listened to what rose was saying.

They had Adrian. Rose was fighting one of them trying to get to him. Oh god not Adrian, a sob escaped my lips

I felt Christian push me into the car and close the door behind me as Dimitri jumped into the driver's seat and pulled off almost forgetting to close the door.

I listed to the fight through the phone it sounded like rose was winning but I didn't let my hopes get up.

Then there was silence the phone hadn't hung up.

Someone had died.

Rose's voice came in as she talked to Adrian. Thank god she was alive and so was Adrian.

I new she was a badass Guardian but she was also my best friend it was horrible to think of her in a situation like that.

I relaxed my shoulders slightly and told the car at large "She's ok there ok Adrian's lost a bit of blood, rose is taking them back to Betsy's house.... she can't take the car so there walking."

The tension in the car eased ever so slightly. Dimitri speed up.

Around twenty minuets later we were pulling up next to Rose's car.

Two bodies lying in the road.

I climbed out of the car Christian followed right behind me creating fire balls in his hands and standing protectively over me.

You could hardly tell there had been a fight if I hadn't seen the dead bodies I would of though a car had just gone of the side and hit a tree, its drivers walking of to get help.

But I knew better, this was were Rose had, had her fight.

Dimitri climbed out nodded at Christian and walked over to the bodies.

A few minuets latter he had pulled the of to the side behind a bush so no-one would find them. He then climbed into the dented car and started it up and rolled it into a ditch so no-one would notice it until we came back for in during daylight

"Lissa where's rose?" I looked up at Dimitri

I pushed with my mind trying to find Rose's like I had when I was as Christian

But nothing she wasn't there I couldn't find her mind.

I couldn't connect to her no more. I new why, she wasn't dead I knew that it was because my spirit concentrates on healing not shifting like Adrian's does

"Am sorry I can't, if its any consultation I know she's ok I would of felt something if she had Died I just know I would of. If she left she would of gone back to Betsy's house I now she would."

We climbed back into the car and Dimitri took of again back to Betsy's house.

When we arrived we jumped out the car as fast as we could.

As Dimitri reached the door first but Betsy answered it before he could even reach the handle

Betsy looked relived at seeing us before the relayed her news "There ok there at the local tribe. Adrian's had something to 'Drink' and they have a place to stay the night"

Relief washed over me. They were ok Adrian had something to eat and they had somewhere safe to stay. I new Rose would protect him and get him out of there.

"Can we go get them?" Christian asked, ino he and Rose don't get on but he had an almost brotherly attitude towards her.

She was so feisty just like him at time's and they constantly argued actually they were exactly like brother and sister

"Well you could, the wards starch right up to mine if you leave at the right point you can stay in the wards but it will take a little longer."

I just nodded, so of we walked round the house were Betsy showed up were the wards almost touched and that it was a simple path to follow since she used it on occasions.

So we started to trudge along the path, to try and find Rose and Adrian

RPOV

After sitting down to meet everyone we were constantly given drinks. Normally I would off objected but I was cold and they warmed me up to my fingers.

My head started to feel slightly dizzy and I clutched to Adrian giggling.

We both fell down on the rolled up covers next to the bonfire.

Carmon sat across from us with her Dad most of the Tribe had gone to bed and it looked like they were the last two to go. This camp was so small there were around twenty people living here most of them were Dhampire's that were in love and couldn't suppress the love.

I thought I me and Dimitri couldn't live without each other we would go and live hear with them

Finally me and Adrian were alone.

"Soooo... little rosy tell me something about yourself."

The way he talked made me role over and laugh. Then something sprang to mind

"You've heard the story's around campuses haven't you Adrian?" he nodded his reply

"Which ones?" he said after a few seconds

"the...th...the ones....about me....and all those boysssss" I giggled back in response lying down my face inches away from his our knees touching I could fell his breath speed up as he waited for me to finish.

"Well guess what.... there not true-" I burst into giggles, he looked so shocked so I leaned over and whispered into his ear "I'm still a virgin"

I pulled away and started to giggle but it was interrupted my a burp which made me giggle more

"Rose really god, that can't be true your ... well you." He gestured down at my body making me giggle even more.

"Yer I am me... finally- but yappy no-ones ever tapped this" I laughed and pulled myself up giggling and started to sway to the none existent music.

"I Rose Hathaway is still a virgin and AND I like stars" I said as I looked up at them twinkling above my head

Adrian climbed up and started dancing next to me "Rose I could help you with that you know" He said as he pulled me closer and started kissing my neck

I was so lost in the moment I didn't realize what he had just said. His lips felt so good next to my ear as did his hand around my waist.

My head was still foggy as my thoughts started to come back into place

"Hold up... Adrian we can't I ...carnt I ... I ... love.... I love Dim...Dimitri" I stuttered as I stepped away.

I was waiting for the hurt look to cross his face. But it never came

"Alright... come on Dance with me my little virgin" he said pulling me back into his arms and started to kiss my neck some more

I started to giggle a little more and pushed my hand to his face "Shhh Adrian keep saying things like that and you will ruin my reputation"

I giggled as I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and started to sway a little more turning my back to him grinding my hips against his as my arms went behind me and over his neck

As I turned around in Adrian's arms I looked over to see Lissa Christian and Dimitri standing there.

The way they looked made me giggle and hit the floor laughing.

"WOOOOh head rush"

I started to shout but it ended up being a whisper as sleep engulfed me.

* * *

**What you think ? **

**will dimitri be in a mood for catching Adrian all over Rose ? **

**How long were they standing there in the conversation **

**what you think of the random tribe ? **

**speack up and review or for ever hold your peace**

**xoxo**

**till next time my prettys **


	16. the kiss

**Hay **

**new chapter for you. Hope you like it**

**New shock in the next chapter wooo**

**hoping to reach 35 reviews so please leave one please **

**Random fact : A hippo can open its mouth wide enough to fit a 4 foot tall child inside.**

**enjoy! x**

**xoxo sammy**

* * *

The kiss

RPOV

Cotton that's all I could feel, that's all I could let myself feel. A head ache was banging inside my head like a gorilla with a banjo it hurt that bad

I turned over waiting for sleep to take over to that I could sleep the headache of and wake up all nice and refreshed.

As I pushed my head deeper into the covers, a wet nose pushed up against my face.

"argg...mimi...m...iwanna....sleep" I muttered and tried to turn over.

Mimi placed her paws on my side spinning my back over with a slight growl

Lifting my eye lids a few centimetres I could see the sun streaming through the half closed blinds and the massive panther sitting on me looking down at me with excitement

"You know you could go bug someone else." I whispered as I tried to turn over again but failed.

"Fine. Am up. Am up!"

I said sliding out the bed as my feet hit the cold hard ground. I only opened my eyes slightly as the sun felt like abuse as it streamed in.

I trotted down the stairs in search of food. If I new anything about hangovers, it was that you have to eat and drink loads. No point in pain killers it numbs the pain but makes you feel sick.

I slumped in the kitchen door way squinting but the sun still got in through my lids.

Across from me was the window.

In the reflection I could see myself leaning against the door frame in a small little purple nighty type thing it only reached to my mid thigh and had very small spaghetti straps one of which had fallen down my arm. I was also wearing a matching robe that hung limply around my shoulders.

One good thing about me in the morning is that my hair always looks good. Right then it hung around my face in cute waves sliding down my shoulder and ending where my ribs end.

As I looked at myself I herd a small gasp from the table.

Looking over, Dimitri was sitting there staring right at me.

Normally I would of come back with some witty remark but right there and then all I wanted was food and sleep.

Seeing my advantage I walked towards Dimitri swaying my hips keeping his attention.

When I got closer he seamed to get a grip of himself and looked away.

But it was to late, I grabbed him plate of bacon and rushed of to the other side of the table. As I sat down pulling my Robe close around myself. Proud of my victory, I had food and Dmitri couldn't keep his eyes of me.

"Dam little Dhampire I love it when you run."

I looked up from my new found food to see Adrian standing in the back doorway. I just ignored the comment and carried on eating Dimitri's bacon, dam he made good bacon.

A few seconds latter I saw Adrian's hand reaching out for my bacon. I slapped it away before it could even get close.

"Dn't tink bought it!" I growled through a mouthful of food. I heard a chuckle come from Dimitri's side of the table as he flipped the page.

"Hay, come on rose you're meant to be nice." He said taking the seat next to me eyeing up my bacon

I swallowed what I was eating and turned to face him

"Adrian the day you win your own bacon will be the day I let you eat some of mine" I said in retort grabbing the last three pieces and chewing them down

"Rose that's not fair you didn't win yours" He sounded so whinny.

I swallowed and climbed out of my chair and walked over to the fridge grabbing the orange juice and glugging it from the bottle

This received twin gasps as I looked at myself in the window to realized tipping the bottle up brought my nighty up a little more.

I finished my swig, replacing it in the fridge and the walked back over to they table picking up my empty plate.

"Actually Adrian I won my bacon fair and square because it was Dimitri's. Which means that its your plate to wash." I said directing the last part at Dimitri.

I could tell he was drawing in a breath to argue my point.

So I walked back out the kitchen sashaying my hips because it would distract him long enough. And if it didn't distract him it would distract Adrian, which means there would be no witnesses to Dimitri's retaliation.

Finding my way back up stairs, letting Mimi out the front door as I went.

I walked into my room grabbing the first set of clothing I could find and rushed into the steaming hot water of the shower that I had just put on.

It was so nice to be able to shower myself now. I didn't have to worry about looking down at Dimitri's body all the time.

Not that he minded looking down at mine.

I felt all my stiffness wash away along with the last of my lingering headache.

I climbed out pulling on a pair of tight fitting jeans, converse and baggy sports top just for comfort.

I looked at my phone and realized that it was half one.

Rushing back downstairs feeling the energy boost from my twenty something pieces of bacon.

Finding my way back into the kitchen I found Dimitri reading a book and Adrian watching Jeremy Kyle on the T.V

"My son slept with my boyfriend"

I reached up and turned the T.V off "Come on Adrian seriously?"

"Aww rose how you underestimate me, I was just diverting my attention till you came down." I playfully smacked him on the arm and walked over to the sink to find Dimitri had washed the plate.

I started to go through the cupboards trying to find something interesting.

"Hay where's everyone else?" I asked finding popcorn at the back of the third cupboard.

"They went down to the tribe lissa found the interesting so she asked Elizabeth to take her to see them"

I turned around as I listened to Dimitri while opening my new find.

"Hay Rose, where did you sleep last night?" I looked up at Adrian's question, when realization washed over me.

"Adrian, it doesn't count I didn't know were I was. And from what I could tell you were just as drunk as I was." I said while placing the popcorn in a bowl and adding chocolate chunks on top while placing it in the microwave.

"Ah but Rose, that only means I don't get to take you out on a date, but you failing means I get a kiss."

He had a point and I wasn't about to back down from an argument,

I took the popcorn out the microwave and picked up a piece of sweet popcorn smothered in chocolate.

I enjoyed the taste for a few seconds and turned around to answer Adrian

"Fine so you won, you get the prize when lissa is hear. Only because she was there when the bet was made."

I wasn't too bothered about kissing Adrian it was only one idy biddy kiss after all.

I picked up my bowl and walked outside to sit in the afternoon sun.

Mimi soon joined me and licked the now empty bowl.

A few minuets later I heard a smash from inside. Rather than go inside to check on what had happened I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

I was leaving Dimitri be. He had almost left me for Tasha, almost. I didn't want to push anything encase it pushed him further away from me.

I didn't realize how long I must of been sitting there. Adrian walked out the back door looking slightly flustered

However he soon settled down and sat next to me stoking Mimi's back while I stroked her head. She was purring ever so slightly.

"Rose, remember last night. You know the things you told me? Were they true?"

I looked back on what happened last night

"Yes Adrian they were." I sighted at reminding Adrian that I was still a virgin. I wasn't embarrassed about it, it was just something I didn't want other to question me on.

"So you do love Dimitri then?"

I looked over at him for a second, then I sunk in I told him I wouldn't have sex with him because I was in love with Dimitri

"Adrian, I don't no I was half drunk I was saying anything." I looked down. I couldn't admit that I was in love with Dimitri I just couldn't. I would make me want him more

This way I am in denial.

As I said that Adrian's shoulders eased up slightly as he leaned back and looked out at the now receding sun

I hope Lissa gets back soon.

I climbed back up taking my bowl in with me as Mimi ran of into the woods to do what ever vegetarian Panthers do.

The Kitchen looked the same as I left it. I wonder that they could have broken; my train of thought was broken as Lissa walked in the back door laughing at something Betsy had said.

Rick walked right past and into his study, Betsy shortly followed giving me a sly wink causing me to smile slightly, they were so in love it seeped from them.

Adrian came crashing through the back door massive smile on his face

"Lissa's back rose" was all he said lissa turned around in her chair to look at us.

Everyone was there, Dmitri reading his book, Christian holding Lissa's hand and Adrian standing in front of me smiling.

"Lissa, I call you hear as my witness, to see me paying back my debt to Adrian for not fulfilling my Bet"

I leaned over to give Adrian a small peck on the lips

Instead he pulled me closer moving his lips over mine forcing me to respond his kiss was powerful and full hunger. I let him carry on since it was the payment

And strangely it was ok. Until he went over the top

I felt his hand slide down over my backside then his tongue push slightly at my lips.

I pushed away catching my breath "Adrian the bet was for one kiss not fucking tongues."

Christian wolf whistled and lissa giggled.

When I looked up Dimitri was no were to be seen.

An hour latter we found ourselves sitting in the front room curled up on the couch.

Lissa had left to take a phone call form the school.

"Hay guys, Stop the film we need to go and Pack the schools sending the jet over now so we need to pack and get over to the Air port."

Well that was a long lived trip.

I heard a whimper from around my feet as I looked down at Mimi.

There was no way I was leaving her hear she had been abandoned once and I was never going to do that.

So I climbed out of my comfy spot and walked up the stair phone in hand.

Half an hour latter there was a nock on the door.

I kissed Mimi on the nose as she climbed into the back of the van. She had to leave on a different plane because she's and animal.

I just hope she doesn't get lonely

It was strange I had become so attached to that massive ball of fluff.

I climbed back up the steps to finish packing.

"Well it was nice seeing you, am more glad to be getting my house back. Call round when ever." Betsy shouted from the pouch.

I really was going to miss her she was one of a kind.

The drive back to the airport was strange, I sat up front with Dimitri as lissa and Christian were snuggling on the seats behind us and behind them was Adrian who was sprawled out snoring slightly.

I couldn't find one thing to say to him.

Hours and hours of travelling really took its toile on me. I stayed awake on the flight for seven hours I watched three films, without a paddle , Jackass and Beverly hills ninja but eventually sleep took over.

And dam it was the best sleep I had had in ages

* * *

**Hayya ino pretty dull chapter **

**but picks up again in the next chapter just had to slit this one in **

**xoxo **

**Review please xx**


	17. pizza dough mat

**Haya **

**XD loving the reviews, thank you please keep them coming. **

**I like this chapter (My first M part so be nice please)**

**Random fact :Armadillos can be housebroken.**

**xoxo **

**review please**

* * *

Pizza dough mat

I stood under the fall of water of my very familiar shower

It was great to be back.

We arrived late last night; Mimi was coming in later that day from what I had heard from Berta.

It was around five pm human time. My training was starting up again, fortunately because of the time difference it felt like I had slept in.

Giving me the luxury of having a full on shower, even though in a hour I would be getting all sweaty and needing another one.

I climbed out, smothering my body in well needed moisturiser, walking back into my room grabbing my training kit.

This included a water bottle tight sports top and boy sport shorts, it hard to look so good while training.

As I dried myself of I thought about the last time I tried to look sexy at training.

I had worn just a sports bra and short shorts with converse. And trust me with my body I looked good.

Only problem looking good while fighting Dimitri is not smart.

I ended up with my ear half hanging of and a sprained wrist.

All that was my fault, and with out lissa I would have died she took one look at me and sorted it out. Salvaging my ear and turning my wrist into a dull throb.

Sexy didn't work I ended up looking like the world's worst dork. Add to the fact that I lost my shoe on the roof don't even ask how it got there but I never got it back.

I looked in the mirror as I pulled my hair up looking at my two marks which in a few days would be turning into four. Its strange I looked at them wishing they weren't there.

They were there as reminders but for me I would of gotten something that meant more to me something that would make each significant making me remember what I lost and gained from killing them.

I must have stood there for ages, as the next time I looked at the clock its was 6:01 making me late for training.

I rushed outside running over to the GYM stopping just outside the door to catch my breath and make it look like I hadn't just ran all the way over.

I stepped inside looking round for Dimitri and not finding him.

I felt the air stair behind me, acting on impulse I spun around swinging my leg as high as I could hitting my target in the face them bring my palm out and slamming it into there chest forcing the air out of the lungs.

As I spun back around to take my Defence stance I watched as Dimitri stood slumped against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Hay comrade told you, you shouldn't sneak up on me." I smile walking away to the side doing my stretches

Dimitri took his time getting his breath back.

"Well, Rose I was going to make you run but since I just watched you run over hear that won't be necessary."

I felt my face heat up as I pulled myself out of the splits and stretched my shoulders.

"So, what are we doing today them" I ask my back still to him, I can hear him pulling something into the middle of the room.

I turn around to see a massive crash mat.

"Today Rose, were doing two things. I will be testing your control and how out of control you can get. While on a uncertain ground."

I just looked own at the massive mat thinking 'That looked really soft like dough, umm the dough of a pizza, I could really eat some pizza now.'

"Rose?"

I look up coming out of my though

"Yer, ok that's new" I say walking over to the mat. Taking my shoes of as I stepped on.

"Ok your ready Rose?" He asked me

I just nod think how the hell am going to stand on this while fighting.

Before the though had even finished in my head Dimitri too a stab at my side.

I stumbled taking back my fighting stance.

A few minuets of trying to keep my balance and failing, a thought drifted into my head.

When me and Lissa were seven she wanted to take up dancing, meaning I joined her

We took Ballet, were I learnt everything is about balance.

So taking another blow from Dimitri I stumbled standing on the tips of my toes sinking into the mat and holding my stance and my balance.

A few minuets later me and Dimtri were fighting how we normally do, then he stuck a low blow

"Dam, no wonder you mum left you hear Rose if you can't even fight properly."

Without even looking at him I took a swipe kick with my leg only to be deflected and shoved of balance again.

As the fighting progressed so did my anger

Dimitri kept hitting my most sensitive points, asking how I was going to protect lissa if I can't even beat him.

When finally I snapped.

I lost control, my mind became suddenly instinct.

I anticipated his next move. Slamming my hand into Dimitri's as he brought it up to hit me, the shock went down both our hands as I herd my knuckles broke.

I couldn't stop, before he could recover I slammed my other fist into his ribs them swooping my leg down taking his knees out while I swung my arm round whacking him in the chest sending him on his back

"I AM NOT USLESS!" I scream in his face, he noticed the hurt behind my anger as he reached up

"Rose, I didn't mean a thing I said. I told you at the start I was going to try and hit your saw spots to see how you would react. I can obviously see that you don't get weak and sloppy when you're enraged. Alberta wanted me to check.

Rose you know I didn't mean it don't you?"

My whole body was shaking as my anger started to slowly drain away. He didn't mean anything he said, he didn't mean to hurt me, and it was just a test.

No matter how much I really did believe it, it still hurt slightly.

"Ok, let's carry on." I said

Determined to prove that I can fight better than him even when I'm not driven by my own anger.

He just nods like he can see what's going though my mind.

We step back on the mat, and this time nether of us held back.

The fight carried on for fifteen minuets, I was starting to get tired but strangely enough I could see the same tiredness mirrored in Dimitri's eyes.

I took that as my advantage, shoving with the last of my energy.

Luckily it took him of guard and within seconds I had him pinned to the floor

And to add insult to injury I pulled out his own stake at placed it over his heart.

Laying it side ways on his chest I leaned down whispering just inches from him lips.

"Well, Dimitri looks like I'm on top this time" I whisper

Before his mind could wind back to the last time we were this close

I pushed my lips upon his, just ever so slightly.

I felt the tingle I always got when I was this close to Dimitri, my victory powering me on.

Then he gave me the response that made to further that kiss.

I closed my eyes feeling Dimitri beneath me.

His soft sensuous lips, moving simultaneously beneath mine.

I felt my heart speed up at the light feel of his hand's moving along my thighs.

With in seconds I felt the air around me move and the pressure of the wall behind me.

His lips became lighter as he moved them along my jaw up to my ear then down to my neck.

I moaned slightly as his lips left mine.

Then he was gone.

I opened my eyes to see him standing a few feet from me, trying to calm down his breath.

"Rose. Do. Not. Do. That. Again!" He said through clenched teeth

"Then don't kiss me back" I retorted at my sudden loss of his body close to mine.

"Rose, stop acting so immature. You know why we can't!" He replied

"Yer, why should I stop being immature Dimitri because after all I am just a kid right?"

"Rose! Some times you drive me crazy!" He shouted back at me, and for the first time I could see his control actually slipping away

"Why Dimitri? Why do you put on this face when you're around me! Why don't you trust me?"

My feelings going back to what he had said, only half an hour ago.

I was so foolish to think anyone like him, could want someone like me.

I turned my back on him and walked over to my bag packing the rest of my things up.

I turned around to see him standing exactly where he was when I left him.

"I just don't get it, you shield your self from me like am some virus."

I look at the pain filling his face.

Then I was suddenly pulled into Lissa's mind

_His lips tickled my ear moving there way down to my neck along my shoulder_

_His hand reaching around my hip moving slowly moving up to caress my breast's_

_NO!_

I pushed myself back into my own head

That was so not what I needed right now.

I lifter my gaze from were it had strayed.

Looking up to the most amazing brown eyes I had ever seen

Dimitri standing right in front of me

He started to whisper, as if he was afraid to say what he was saying

"Rose, I try to keep myself distant because the closer I get to you, the stronger my feeling get Roza, its hard to not grab you. But I can't, it could ruin your career" he whispered he was just so close, I felt his warm breath brush against my face as his breathing came out fast.

"Dimitri, do you think anyone could keep me away from Lissa, weather I was her guardian or not I will always protect her." I whisper back.

Then his lips crushed mine.

They held such a passion I felt myself almost go limp in his grip.

My body responding almost instantly.

Heat coursed through me, making my passion for him stronger. I couldn't get close enough.

He hands slipping under my top landing on the small of my back pulling me as close as our body's would allow.

I could feel just how much this was affecting him, he couldn't get closer, it felt like he was trying to show me just how much he really did love me.

And let me tell you it was surprising.

Our cloths were starting to become a nuisance.

I slid my arms from around his neck and started to reach down his top pulling at the bottom, wondering how I could get it of with out breaking the kiss.

He lips slipped from mine finding there way down my neck to my collar bone. I lifted his top over his head in between the kisses he was planting all the way to my chest.

I felt myself getting worked up more than I had ever been before.

This wasn't Dimitri under a lust charm, this was my Dimitri and how he really felt about me.

I felt his warm lips enclose my hardened nipple in his mouth

I hadn't even realized that my top had come of. Or my bra.

I felt his moan vibrate through my skin sending shivers own my spine.

He lifted his head so fast I didn't even notice that he was lying back on top of me

The heat of his chest pressed against mine was amazing.

"Roza, I don't want to push you into anything. Things are moving to fast."

He could never push me into anything I wanted this.

But through my lust filled mind I realized he was telling the truth we were moving way to fast.

The other part of my subconscious shouted at itself saying 'this was Dimitri for Christ sake'

So I pushed my head up merging my lips with his.

Trailing my hands down his amazing chest reaching the waist of his pants fumbling to unbutton them.

"DIMIKA!!" The shout sounded distant but ever so close.

It snapped Dimitri back to his normal self as she jumped up grabbing his shirt on his way up.

I lay there catching my breath thinking 'when did we lie down'

My breath hitched as Dimitri looked down at me with such an intense longing in his eyes that I thought that he would lie back down with me

"DIMKA!!" the voice interrupted

I sprang up grabbing my bra and top shoving them on as fast as I could.

Just in time as it happens. A girl walked around the corner, she looked around my age as she smiled up at Dimitri.

I looked around me to notice we were in the supply cupboard were all the exercise mats are kept.

"Viktoria!" Dimitri shouted rushing up to her and swinging her around, forgetting about me and what had just happened.

I stepped slowly out the way of the two of them grabbing my bag and leaving as quietly and swiftly as I could

Just as the door started to close behind me I hear Dimitri call after me.

* * *

**Oooow **

**xoxo**

**review please **


	18. What?

**o o o - Dimitri POV ? woo :P**

**ok if i messed up on the whole Sonya being Pauls mum sorry (lent me books out so i carnt check :( )**

**Random fact : Antarctica is the only continent without reptiles or snakes**

**Hope you like !**

**xoxo**

**Reviw please (Thank you to everyone who has i love them XD )**

**p.s Mimi will come back into but for now shes sleeping a lot x (for the next few chapters)**

* * *

What ?

DPOV

"Roza, I don't want to push you into anything. Things are moving to fast."

I had to ask, this was my Roza. I was never going to push her into anything.

I watched as her face became thoughtful for a second, but was suddenly washed away and filled with need and completely trust and love.

Her small hands travelled down my chest sending shivers down my back.

I had no idea how I had ever kept myself from her for so long.

I could feel the pull, it was nothing like I had ever felt before.

She lifted her head up and pressed her soft lips to mine, I put as much passion into that kiss

She had to know how much she meant to me, I would give -

"DIMIKA!"

I shot up recognizing the voice, but she couldn't be here.

I grabbed my shirt, glancing down at Roza for only a second.

My gaze linger, she lay there looking up a

t me, her beautiful brown eyes wide with need, need for me.

That gaze was enough to make me lie-

"DIMIKA!"

Rose shot up pulling her cloths back on and fixing herself

Just at that second Viktoria walked around the corner

I rushed over to her, pulling my little sister into my arms

It felt like forever since I had seen her last.

She had grown and let her hair grow out.

She giggled as I spun her around like I used to do when she was little.

I placed her on the floor and turned around to introduce her to Roza

"Roz-" I watched as her blue sports top vanished from sight as she left the room

"What is it Dimika?" I turned back to my little sister

"Nothing. What are you doing hear?" I asked my mind still wandering back to what me and Roza almost did.

I had let things get so far.

I had prided myself on my control and that one little fiery girl tore it down in seconds.

"Soooo, who is she?"

I looked over at Viktoria as she smiled up at me.

"It is so not fair. Everyone seams to be falling in love." She said walking towards the door.

"Who?" I followed her.

"Oh, just you and Sonya." She said it in a matter of fact way.

"What? Sonya's found someone?" I asked completely ignoring the comment about be, that was just too complicated right now.

"That's why were here, Sonya went away on a course so she could look after Paul better. Anyway while she was there she met a dashing young mori who feel head over heals for her. Now seven moths on he purposed to her and she accepted. Too make everything more perfect, the mori in question works at your school."

I stopped where I was standing; Sonya had always wanted to fall in love.

"Who?" It seams like that all I've been saying since she got here

"Mr. Smith hers the Drama teacher"

I had seen him once or twice

Always had his head in a book or writing

"What course did you say Sonya was on again?"

"It was an English course, she wanted to get a job as a secretary. But now there moving to Greenland and she going to take up a job there."

I had herd about Sonya's boyfriend and the classes, but being away from my family was starting to show.

"Everyone's here you know, were staying at a hotel just out side the school. Well everyone except me, mama's making me come here so I don't fall behind on my classes."

"How long are you all staying?"

"I'm not really sure, but I shouldn't have told you what I have Sonya wanted to tell you."

I followed Viktoria into the opening of the guest residence.

Everyone was there just like she said.

I was bombarded with hugs and cry's of my names, as I hugged each woman in turn. Finally turning on little Paul.

He smiled and held out his hand.

He had gotten so big; we shook hands as everyone burst out laughing as I had to bend down.

I stood up and took everyone in.

Everyone looked exactly as I remembered them well except Paul and Viktoria.

I couldn't help the smile that came across my face as I looked at my family standing before me.

Nana walked right past me cocking a finger as if to say follow.

I looked at my mother who just nodded.

I followed Nana out into the court yard.

"Dimitri you have grown."

She said I just nodded, she was exchanging pleasantries before the told me what she had seen.

"Your heat has gone" I looked at her quizzing, I knew better than to press her.

"Dimika, listen to me she holds your heart as you do hers. Do not crush it out of unwanted reasons"

She rested her hand on my arm and nodded.

We walked back in silence.

She must have meant Rose. Right?

We stood around for what felt like hours talking catching up.

"Dimitri, you are set on leave for the day!" Alberta shouted across at me.

I smiled realizing she was giving me the day of to look after my family.

Normally I would have said no,

Today I just couldn't, I hadn't seen my family in years.

I hired out one of the schools mini vans and pulled off with my family in tow.

The drive to the hotel was surprisingly quiet, everyone was still jet lagged from the flight.

Well everyone apart from Viktoria.

She sat in the passenger seat listening to her IPod, occasionally singing along.

When we arrived at the hotel the staff came and took the luggage up stairs

My mother and sisters following, needing there sleep.

I watched as Nana walked of to the lounge.

I followed, since everyone else was going to sleep.

"No, Dimika there is no use sitting with me young Viktoria will be down any second."

She sat down in an over stuffed chair looking content and happy.

Just at that second Viktoria walked in

"Hay Dimika, would you mind coming shopping with me? Mama said I can't go if you don't."

I smiled down at nana kissing her forehead "I will be back shortly, tell mama that I will take you all out for dinner."

I grabbed the keys from of the desk and walked back outside to the car. Viktoria right behind me

We sat in our usually silence as we drove down the road too town.

Being Guardian to the princess had prepared me for the shopping my little sister was about to inflict on me.

We went into every shop there was.

I zoned out thinking about my Roza, leaving my instinct to watch for any danger.

"So. Who is she?"

I looked at her puzzled as I tried to recall starting a conversation.

"The girl you are so obviously thinking about. So who is she?"

I looked down at my little sister's face placing my guardians mask back on.

"I have no idea what you could be talking about Vikki."

She didn't buy a single thing about it. But she didn't push ether so It was ok.

The rest of the day was Uneventful.

Dinner was amazing as we all sat round talking about our memories.

Sonya couldn't make it as she was out with Smiths parents.

Viktoria talked the most bringing up some of my most embarrassing moments

Thankfully none of the other guardians were around as everyone fell about laughing at my expense, even though I couldn't help but laugh along with them

I was so shocked at how much I really missed my family.

Finally I climbed back into the mini van with Viktoria and headed back to the academy.

"So, am staying at the novice block." She said telling me her room number.

She was on the same floor as Rose.

I left her to unpack her things and catch up on her sleep.

As I walked down the corridor I was tempted to nock on Roza's door.

Eventually thinking against it, I would see her soon enough.

As I walked across the court yard to the guardians block I see Alberta making her way towards me

"Belikov! Look ino your family's in town. So I've swopped most of your shifts so you can spend more time with them. Just have a look at the timetable board to see when we need you on."

Before I could say anything she was walking away.

Not only do my family come into town, I get time off so I can spend time with them.

I smiled as I walked in and noticed that nearly all my shifts were gone.

I climbed up to my room in a tired daze it was great to be able to go to sleep.

Stepping into my room I can't move from what I could see

Rose lying on my bed curled up, tear stains running down her face and a cloth smeared with blood clutched in her hands.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**If you review i might update faster**

**who's is the blood ?**

**Rose crying ? *Gasps* **

**review please **

**xoxo**

**sammy**


	19. blood whore

**haya,**

**next chapter. LPOV and RPOV for this one (it would of been realy short otherwise)**

**hope you like**

**random fact : butterflys taste with there feet**

**xoxo**

**sammy**

* * *

Blood whore

RPOV

I pulled my covers closer to me wanting to hide under them.

But they felt different, softer somehow.

I opened my eyes only to have them abused by the last rays of the receding sun.

I could smell Dimitri every where.

I sat up suddenly as yesterdays events came back.

I felt a gentle hand touch my shoulder

"Rose, what happened?"

I looked behind me with half closed eyes pushing my hair back,

Dimitri was sitting behind me with his legs crossed and a book in his hand (thankfully it was another western novel)

"Huh..." I said trying to get my thought to work, it felt dry and saw.

Dimitri leaned over the side of the back and produced a Costa coffee cup

Inside I couldn't help but notice that it was a frapachino caramel flavour I could see a little ice bucket next to the bed which Dimitri must have placed it in while I slept.

I smiled as he handed it to me

"Rose, what happened?"

I took a few sits feeling the cold hit the back of my through soothing it.

"I...I don't no were to start" I stuttered thinking over everything that had happened over the last twenty four hours.

"Tell me everything that happened after you left the GYM yesterday morning."

"Well,

I left to go have a shower and cool of before class, only as I got to my room. There... someone wrought something on my door-"

"Rose, what did they write?"

I looked down tucking my legs under myself

"They wrought that I was a blood whore on my door." I paused for a second before carrying on

"Anyway, I was really, really angry after that. I couldn't tell whose emotions were whose....It was fourth lesson before I clicked on"

I heard my voice hitched

"It was lissa, she was in pain. She was so scared, Dimitri I didn't even noticed for four hours."

My voice became quieter as I finished the sentence

"When I got to her room, she was on the floor. In a pool of her own blood, I'm supposed to protect her."

My anger started to pick up. It was my fault I could of helped her I should of realized, but I didn't. I was so wrapped up in my own anger I didn't even realize till it was almost too late

"I got her to the infirmary just in time. But they... they wouldn't let me in. I tried but they wouldn't... I came looking for you.... you would of gotten me in.... you weren't here....Nina let me in and I don't no I just sort of broke down."

I looked up at Dimitri then, he looked like he was thinking then he said.

"What happened to lissa Rose?"

"She.... cut herself again. Why didn't I see this coming? WHY!"

My anger spiked again as I shot up off the bed and stood there with my breath heaving in my chest.

Dimitri got up of the bed and pulled my into his arms.

It was almost enough to make me brake down and cry. I clung to him as he whispered reassurance in my ear. It was enough to calm my nerves, God how did he do that.

"GOD DIMK-"

I pushed him away and looked towards the door.

"Erm Viktoria this is Rose, Rose this is my little sister Viktoria."

I stood there for a second pulling myself together, pushing my hand out for her to shake it.

"Viktoria I will go sort you a lift to the hotel, Rose I brought some of your things over while you were asleep, the bath rooms just in there, I will only be a minuet."

Dimitri rubbed my shoulder as he walked passed and closed the door.

I grabbed the cloths Dimitri had brought over from the desk and stepped into his bath room.

It seamed bigger to me now, now that I was back to my normal high again.

As I climbed into the shower I pushed myself into Lissa's hear.

Christian got to stay with her last night, only because he can use compulsion and apparently when lissa was hurt he was better at using it.

But hadn't been alone while she slept Adrian had kept her company.

She was still in a blissful sleep.

I pulled myself back and washed my body clean.

It felt great, I didn't realize how groggy I felt until the water was washing it away.

Climbing out I pulled on my cloths brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up into a pony.

I stepped back into Dimitri's room noticing that he still wasn't back yet.

I pulled the covers back into place, finishing my drink and throwing away the rubbish.

I sat back on the bed waiting for Dimitri to return.

"Sorry about that, my family is back in town. That's were I was yesterday." Dimitri said as he walked in holding a plate of toast.

We sat in silence while we ate.

I felt a jolt in the back of my head, Lissa was awake.

"Dimitri, Lissa's awake. Can you get me in, please?"

I needed to see her, she had to be ok. Last time I seen her she had splotch pink/white skin and was as cold as ice.

"Come on." Was all he said as I shot out the room, actually keeping up a pace that was faster than Dimitri's.

I rushed into the infirmary.

Lissa was sitting up in bed holding a glass of water with bandages wrapped around her wrists

I rushed over pulling her into a hug. She relaxed instantly when she noticed that it was me.

"What were you thinking?" I had to ask I just had to.

**LPOV**

OMG, Rose thought I did this to myself.

I pulled away with a smile on my lips

"Rose, listen before you jump to conclusions, ok?"

She sat down on the side of the bed looking at me with a hard stare.

She had been crying I could tell.

"Look, ino how this must seam. But its not rose I promise."

Her face calmed slightly as she started to believe me.

"What happened is very simple,

I had the day off, so I thought I would clean out my bath room and buy loads of new things. So I was throwing everything out

So, I was emptying my cupboard out. And I will admit that there were still a few razor blades left from....you know. Anyway I just thrown everything on my bed

On of the razors cut a bottle open and it started to spill onto my bed. As I rushed to puck it up, I tripped over a shoe and landed on my bed wrists first.

Unfortunately for my there were quite a few razor blades on the bed and I cut my arms. So I cleaned them out and bandaged them up. I finished cleaning my bath room, only I was starting to feel dizzy, and my wrists wouldn't stop bleeding.

Next thing I know am a awake in hear"

I could tell she believed me, but I new it was only because she watched the step by step version that was running through my head

"My, god Lissa. I am so sorry I should have known." She whispered as she pulled me into a tighter.

A small old woman walked into the room walking up to Dimitri, who stood just a few feet way standing guard.

He nodded towards her as she approached the bed. Rose pulled away looking at her warily, she noticed Dimitri's nod and she sat back out of the way.

"Young lady, what you did was foolish hiding it from her. She is hear to help you. And she can't do that if you are taking unnecessary risks. You will do great things darling, don't push anyone away right now"

She stepped away from the bed.

I nodded pulling her aura and noticing it was different from everyone else's.

She walked over to Dimitri and told him something as she existed the room.

"Princess excuse my grandmother, she has always been like that." He said noticing my lingering gaze on him.

I just nodded and turned back to rose.

Before we could pick up any sort of conversation a shout came from the back of the room

A shout from Janine Hathaway

"A BLOOD WHORE?" she shouted as she stormed through the door

**RPOV**

WTF ? Since when had my mum been hear, I climbed of the bed and stepped towards her, until I noticed the anger in her eyes

"HOW DARE YOU LET SOMEONE DISRESPECT YOU LIKE THAT!"

I looked at her in bewilderment, then Anger

"SHOW'S HOW LITTLE YOU KNOW YOUR OWN DAUGHTER MOTHER!" I screamed back at her, how dare she accuse me of being a blood whore.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK WHEN IT'S ALL OVER YOUR DOOR?"

"THEN YOU'RE STUPID BECAUSE IT'S NOTHING." I shouted back, I turned around and looked apologetically toward Lissa.

"ROSE YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER AND IF THERE IS ONE GRAIN OF TRUTH IN THAT, I AM DRGGING YOU OUT OF THIS ACADEMY AND SENDING YOU TO AN ALL DHAMPIRE ONE!" she shouted at me

"I dare you to try." I anger had gotten so bad my breathing had picked up and my voice calmed to a smooth steady tone

"Try it, you have no control over me, you never have Janine."

That shook her up

"I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY. YOU WILL NOT BECOME A BLOOD WHORE, LEARN SOME RESPECT AND DONT DISGRACE OUR FAMILY."

That was it; she had only read it of off my door. I lunged at her only to be pulled back down by Dimitri.

He grabbed my around the waist and slung me over his shoulder and carried me out of there, kicking and screaming.

Who dare she say that to me.

Soon I gave up my fight against Dimitri he was not giving up. Soon I found myself back into Dimitri's room.

"Rose, you have that day off. I sagest you stay here; Lissa will need some test's doing so she will need to be alone. I will be back in a moment don't go anywhere."

As soon as the door was closed I was climbing out the window.

I was not going to be kept away from Lissa, she needed me right now.

* * *

**Tell me wha you think please **

**xoxo **

**Review x**


	20. is she?

Hay

**quite small chapter **

**but next one will rock XD woo**

**hope you like**

**Random fact : Vin Diesel is a twin (If i spelt that right) **

**xoxo **

**Review please x**

**Sammy**

* * *

Is she?

DPOV

Finding rose like that ripped my heart out, she looked in so much pain.

My mind wander back to how I found her, I walked out towards the main gate.

She had been curly up almost as if she was holding herself together, first I found out if the blood was hers. Thankful it was only on the cloth she clung to. I longed to lie next to her and hold her while she slept to comfort her.

I couldn't push this any further than it was.

Just only yesterday morning we were so close...

I couldn't take that from her, just because I couldn't control myself.

I was going to have to keep my Distance from now on.

But what if that hurt her, I couldn't hurt her. The way she looked lying on my bed, I could never do that to her.

Oh my god how could one girl confuse me so much. I have always been in control, always ready. Rose just seamed to pull all that down.

As I hit the edge of the trees leading towards the gate I could see Nina making her way back from her post

"Nina, could you do something for me?" I asked coming to a halt as she came up to me

"Sure what's up?"

"Could you send an email to Rose's teachers, saying she's not going to be in classes today?"

"Ok, I don't think any one expects her to go anyway, not after what happened to the Princess."

Just after she said ok she carried on walking talking over her shoulder.

What had happened to the princess had hit rose hard.

Then having her mother turn up, it just pushed her off the handle. I walked to the gate and nodded towards the guardian of shift.

There just outside the gate was the minivan with my family in.

"Hi" they all said as they seen me slid in next to them.

"Look I-" I started to tell them what had happened

"It's ok, I told them Dimitri." I looked at Viktoria.

I hadn't told her a thing

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, that you can't come today. Because you have a stunning brunette in your room." She said giving me a smirk.

That was why she had dropped it yesterday; she was waiting to catch me with the 'girl'

"Actually that brunette's name is Rose; I'm her mentor something has happened. So I can't make the trip today because I am looking after her."

I said looking at Viktoria the whole time.

"But... why was she in your bed then? Hold on student she's... what?"

"Viktoria, something upset her. And she is a handful when she doesn't get her own way, since I train her that makes her my responsibility. Last night she refused to go to her room, so they took her to mine to see if I could calm her down. When I arrived she was asleep so I left her there."

Unlike yesterday I could tell she wasn't going to drop it.

"But... you two were hugging?" I couldn't help but smile, my sister was so persistent.

"Yes, like I said she was upset."

"Hold on... Rose...Rose? What's her second name"

"Hathaway, Rose Hathaway" I said, she was making no sense

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU TOUGHT ROSE HATHAWAY!" she screeched making the whole car flinch

"Look, Viktoria I have to get back, I left her in my room so I need to go make sure she hasn't broke out again ok?"

"Omg, rose Hathaway the novice with four marks, she ran away for like, two years and never got her charge killed. Omg my friends are going to be so jealous." She guessed as she sat back in her seat.

"Dimika, it's ok. We understand, I hope you can still make dinner tonight. I'm making your bread." Mama said leaning over to kiss.

As I pulled out the car Viktoria pulled me back in

"I am so not done hear, right so Rose Hathaway spent the night in your bed?"

"Yes"

"Then you hugged her this morning?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you hug her? You could off given her a pat on the back, like you used to do when I was upset."

"I don't no Viktoria she was upset, I hugged her no big deal ok"

"No Dimika this is a big deal, come on tell. Is she the girl you're crushing over?"

I climbed out not answering her question as two guardians climbed in.

"No, she is my student Viktoria, and she is going to make an amazing Guardian one day"

I said as I leaned in to close the door as everyone said there goodbyes.

Since I wasn't going I had arranged for some guardians to take my place.

I smiled as I walk back to my dorm

Viktoria had heard of my Roza, she really was making a reputation for herself.

It always takes less time getting back that it does going there.

Opening my door I could see that my room was empty and my window was open.

You couldn't leave her alone for one minuet.

I walked out of my room and towards rose's.

Only to find that was empty as well. I turned around and strode over to the infirmary, I should of checked there first.

Only when I got there Lissa had been discharged by Adrian.

Great, so rose was in Adrian's room with lissa.

I decided to leave her there for a little while since it was almost morning as the sun was starting to rise.

Round six am I walked up at Adrian's room.

Only they weren't there.

I rushed over to the Princess's room.

They weren't there.

Rushing back to the infirmary.

I couldn't find any of them.

Christian, Adrian, Rose and the Princess

They were all gone.

I rushed over to the CCTV room.

Winding back the film to when I had last seen rose.

She was climbing out my window.

I watched on different camera screens as she made her way towards the infirmary.

Since there are no cameras in there I fast forwarded to when they left.

First they made a trip around the school picking up little things from each others rooms.

Then they made there way to the south gate.

OH

It was 3 am as they snuck over the south gate. The guardian had been distracted by a crazy squiral that the Princess had compelled

And that was it, no more camera footage.

They were gone.

I reached for my phone in slow motion as I called Rose, her phone was off.

I sat re watching as they climbed over the wall.

My phone went of distracting me as I looked down at my screen

It was a text from Viktoria

**Hayya Big Bro**

**Rose looks happy, you were so lying about her being upset.**

**Still can't believe you let her off site with Lissa though**

**xoxo**

**Vik**

I quickly text back.

And then I shot out of my chair the second the text came through

**At the mall you idiot**

**xoxo**

**Vik**

* * *

What you think ???

Review please

XD

sammy

xoxo


	21. FUN

**Hayya**

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER**

**tell me what you think please (Am not updaten till i have 51 reviews XD )**

**Random fact : The worlds biggest whale shake if 70 foot long**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**Hope you like**

* * *

F.U.N

RPOV

I climbed out of Dimitri's window shimming down the pipe.

I snuck back into the Infirmary to find it empty apart from lissa, Christian and Adrian.

Adrian had his hands on lissa's wrists and was trying his best to heal her

Luckily enough he was doing an ok job.

"So Rose what's the plan?"

I looked up from lissa's wrist; Christian was sitting back in his chair looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I was to shaken up and still slightly angry to come up with some witty remark right then

He cocked his finger at me.

He got up and stepped out of the room into the hall, I followed.

"Look, Lissa needs to get out. She's starting to get agitated and that makes her upset, she thinks she's failed you, don't interrupt me Rose." I opened my mouth but swiftly closed it

Me and Christian were like Brother and sister, we can fight but when it comes down to it we relied on each other quite a bit

"Look, she's not happy Rose. She needs to get out, so do you. Your mum being here has made things just that much more complicated. So what's the plan?"

I thought that over for a moment

If I stayed I was sure to bump into my mum again. But we couldn't leave Lissa was starting to get a lot better. I needed to finish my training so I could protect her. Christian could see what I was thinking and came up with a answer

"We will only be gone for the day, we will be safe because you will be there and its light out side"

He had a point, and then it hit me

"Lets go shopping, Lissa loves shopping. And at this time it will be completely empty"

So to finish our plan, Adrian discharged lissa and we made our way around school getting the things we need.

I went into the guardian block to see who was on the south gate.

Unfortunately I didn't know who it was.

Adrian said he would compel them and that would be ok.

So grabbing things we needed. I got changed since Dimitri had picked the most bizarre outfit for me ever.

Finally we had everything

Bank cards

Money

Phone

And were left.

When we reached the gate Adrian had a better idea.

We stood for a whole minuet watched what Adrian was doing

He compelled a squirrel to do the Macarena.

This worked even better that using compulsion on the guard because how often do you see a squirrel doing the Macarena?

So we jumped over the wall.

The sun was slowly coming up, I had grabbed a stake from the guardian block when I checked the timetable.

I stood guard as we walked down the road.

Me at the front, Christian at the back since he could set them on fire.

Luckily there wasn't even a stumble all the way to the mall.

Half way there lissa called up saying the school wanted it open early (we always do that so we can shop at night)

When we reached I pulled down my barricade and let the spirits in, I took a strong hold then pushed out with my mind feeling for Strigoi

Five miles away was the closest. And they had retreaded for shade

Entering the mall we were introduced to the assistant who let us in.

Telling us anything we wanted to buy from any store was to be brought to the front desk to be pain for all together since they weren't open yet.

Stepping through the door I noticed the place was almost completely empty

It was the first time we had come this out guardians or another twenty or so novices. And it was great.

The boys left us to go to the arcade (making sure Christian kept an eye out for any danger)

Me and lissa left to go cloth shopping

The best thing about there not being anyone around you could parade around.

We spent ages trying on dresses.

We ended up picking 23 dresses 12 pairs of jeans and 37 tops with 22 pairs on shoes.

For me we got loads of new sports cloths to add to my shear of never ending cloths

Putting them all in bags and leaving them outside the shop.

Next we hit the bed store

Bouncing on the beds like we used to do when we were younger

I could tell that lissa was having so much fun

Half an hour latter the boys came to find us sitting underneath the ice cream machine in the food court

"Come on, lets play tag" Adrian said.

Me and lissa looked at each other and started to laugh.

I stood up straight, putting on my guardian face.

"No-one leaves the mall"

"Everyone take a wakey talky " Christian said handing them out

I gave him a grateful look.

"TAG" I screamed as I ticked lissa

We all took of running in different directions

But keeping in site of each other

Lissa got Christian as he tried to run into a sports shop

I stood at the bottom of the escalators as Christian ran and took Adrian down, knocking to tables down with them.

I burst out laughing

Lissa hid in a massive plant pot with only her head showing

Adrian climbed up

"Oh its on Hathaway" He shouted jumping over the table and chairs.

I rushed up the down escalators

I got half way up, keeping my pace the same so I was in the same spot, Adrian started to run up the same one's

But never getting close to me.

Five minuets of that and I could hear Adrian heaving behind me

"Aww Adrian you really are unhealthy you know" I giggled

Then I couldn't hear him behind me.

I looked down and he wasn't there.

All I could hear was my pounding feet on the escalator.

Then he was there in front of me

He had finally caught on and gone up the stairs and started going down the down escalator

I rushed of sliding down the banister shouting wee as I went

Lissa and Christian were sitting at a table eating ice cream watching Adrian's attempts to catch me.

So I had him running in the figure 8 around the food court

Suddenly he changed direction

I let him catch me I was starting to get bored of being chased

Instead as he wrapped him hand around my arm. I spun landing on his back and pushed him to the floor.

"Ok game over" I shouted and jumped up punching the air like a boxer

Lissa was laughing and Christian was pulling her closer

Mouthing to me thanks.

I sat on the floor next to Adrian and caught my breath

"You kept up for quite a while there Ad-"

Before I could finish Lissa let out a scream as she was lifted out her chair

I couldn't see who it was.

Someone had hold of Christian.

I shot up dragging Adrian with me.

He stayed as close as he could.

I moved as fast as my body would let me.

I shot onto the back of whoever had hold of lissa

I had to get her out of his grip

So I fought dirty

I dug my nails into his eyes. While wrapping my arm around his neck cutting his air supply off

It happened fast he let go of Lissa and Adrian grabbed her.

I pushed them up against the wall.

Christian

He was still being held.

I gave him the nod and he set there hands on fire.

As soon as he was free I grabbed him pushing his against the wall.

Pulling out my stake

These weren't Strigoi but they were still trying to hurt my friends.

I took down the first one.

Knocking him out with a swift whack of the but of the stake to his temple.

The other two were going to be tricky.

I could see a small trickle of blood running from one of there eyes

I shot out aiming for his face again

As he lifter his arm up to protect his face I changed aim and went for him manly hood

He bent over in pain as I brought my knee up and connected with his face.

I dint wait to see him hit the floor I spun around swiping the legs out from the last one, as he fell I pushed the but of my stake into his ribs then hitting him in the temple.

I stood straight taking in deep breaths. Searching the area for any more danger.

I stepped back to the others making sure they were ok

"Look guys we have to go. Now" I said Christian taking the same position as before as we crept around the side of the food court.

As we reached the corner I saw Dimitri.

"ROSE!" he shouted at me rushing over.

Thank god someone

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" he screamed at me.

I kept my stance

"Dimitri, we were just attacked and right now I don't give a flying fish net to weather your angry at me. Help us get out."

I said. That made him stop in his tracks

"They already went ahead with the attack" He motioned behind him

Alberta and Stan came around the corner and rushed past us into the food court

"WHAT?" I screeched my anger peaking again

"Yep, there all out cold apart from will but he's on the floor crying." Stan said walking back.

Everyone behind me was relaxed. They had sent an attack

"YOU, YOU SENT THEM!!"

"Rose, for all you knew they could have been trying to kill you." He said controlling his anger with me

"Yer, the could of and guess what. I still kicked there arse." I said coldly grabbing lissa's arm and walking around him towards the front doors

"Oh, and Dimitri there's bag on the top floor. Pick them up Lissa bought some new things."

NO, what he did was wrong. Yes I need training, but I could have killed them

I would have if I wasn't shadow kissed.

Adrian and Christian stayed behind to pick up our bags.

I was not going any were near Dimitri

I could off hurt some one really, really bad

Didn't he think of that?

Me and lissa climbed into the school mini van.

I was already half full.

I climbed to the back ignoring who ever else was in the bus.

Lissa sat in the row in front of me so that she could sit next to Christian.

She leaned over and passed me her IPod.

I gave her a small smile and took it.

A few minuets latter the back of the bus open. Dimitri stood there with Adrian and Christian holding the bags.

They piled them in next to me.

I turned up the volume of the IPod and looked the other way.

The trip back to the academy was silent.

When we got back I climbed out the back. I passed lissa her IPod and started to storm of

"ROSE!" Alberta called after me.

I turned around and just looked at her

"Head wants to talk to you." Was all she said.

So I stormed back the way I had just came from.

Passing Dimitri as I went

"Ro-" he started to say, I just walked faster.

I got to the heads of fast then I wanted to

"ROSE GET IN HERE NOW!" she screamed at me through the door

"What you did was reckless and stupid-"

"HOLD ON, right you have Lissa stuck in hospital, that's enough to send her over the edge. And last I checked SENDING A GUARDIAN SQUAD AFTER ME, COULD OF KILLED SOMEONE!" I started to scream near the end of me sentence

My breathing picked dup

"ROSE THEY WOULD NEVER HURT THE PRINCESS OR ANY MORI" her voice just as loud as mine

"INO THAT, I COULD HAVE KILLED THEM. WHO WOULD HAVE BEEN THE BLAME FOR THAT HAY? I COULD HAVE KILLED SOME INCCENT PEOPLE TONIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU!"

I screamed, I breath came back to me

I sat down. I was finally calm

"What?" she said taking her seat across from me.

"Oh, haven't you heard. Your little guardian squad you sent to teach me a lesson are all now in the infirmary. One with a punctured eye socket and a swollen tactical.

The other two unconscious with a concussion.

So before you go telling my that I could have had them killed, let me tell you that I would never NEVER PUT LISSA LIFE IN DANGER ever" I whispered the last word

I didn't want to argue.

"Fine, you have proven that they wouldn't get hurt. But that still doesn't excuse that you took two students of off the school property. Again"

"Fine. They were safe there safe now and we were actually going to come back this time"

She nodded

We have been through this conversation before

"Do you accept the punishment, because Rose I don't want to expel you know you have actually started to behave from what I have herd. You will be under house arrest for the next three weeks is that understood?

"Yes" was all I said

It was better than nothing

"Fine, Guardian Belikov take Rose back to her door."

I looked up, I hadn't noticed Dimitri walk in

I stood up completely ignoring Dimitri and walked of to my room

"Rose?" he said catching up with me easily

"Dimitri. Don't just don't, I can tell that you still don't see me as a fighter."

"Rose, that's not true"

I kept walking, as we reached the Novice dorm I turned around and looked him in the eye

"If that was true you wouldn't have let me hurt someone, Dimitri I could of killed them."

I said as I walked into the dorm.

He didn't follow me and I was thankful

Opening my door I noticed about 16 bags covering my floor.

On my desk was a toy escalator with a note attached

**Rose**

**You owe me**

**Love A**

I smiled at the note.

Turning around and started to go through all my new cloths.

* * *

**51 Reviews can we do it? **

**What you think **

**Review please **

**xoxo**

**Sammy **

**nxt chap- Rose meet Dimitris family**


	22. Moonlight

**Haya**

**Thanks so much for the reviews XD keep them coming please**

**this chapter is longer that i thought i would be **

**hope you like it**

**random fact : nothing rhyms with orange**

**R&R **

**xoxo**

* * *

Moonlight

Adrian's gift had made me smile, but I couldn't shrug off this anger building inside me.

I could feel it building up, I had to get out

I felt like hitting someone.

I changed into something more comfy climbing out my window and making my way around to the GYM

That way I was less likely to bump into someone, also less likely to get caught.

Shimmying across my small ledge, dangling down and wrapping my feet around the drain pipe, I was on the floor with in minuets.

I could feel my heart speed up; it was so strange I was getting an adrenalin rush even though I have climbed from my room hundreds of times before.

I snuck around the building making my way slowly in the shadows of the trees.

I got to the GYM without one glitch.

As I stepped into the dark could room, I felt a shiver of excitement tremble down my back.

First I stretched leaving the lights off just in case someone walked past.

I ran, just around the GYM. But I could feel the overdose of adrenalin pumping through my vaines

But there was something else

Something dark.

After fifteen minuets of running my attention strayed.

I still felt the need to hit someone.

So pulling out the punching bag, I started.

All my anger and frustration was taken out on that one bag.

With each blow I breathed out.

I could feel the sweat dripping of me.

I just couldn't stop, I was burning up the new energy that was coursing threw me.

My laboured breathing started to come out as whimpers.

But I couldn't feel anything

I was numb

All that mattered was me, the punching bag and this gnawing at my stomached that was slowly letting its grip of me go.

I landed a left hook around the lower half of the bag when a hand gently touched my shoulder.

I shot around sending my leg flying high catching who ever it was around the head.

I watched as Dimitri stumble slightly, before he could fall he regained his balance taking on a defensive stance

Well I took that as an invitation to fight.

I went straight into attack mode

I faked with my right bringing my leg up fast.

I felt my nee connect with his left thigh and my right fist hit his wrists

As I spun back taking my stance again giving him a few seconds to correct his stance.

He looked back at me shock in his futures.

I didn't even let it sink in as I kick of the floor spinning bringing my leg around to get him in the face.

He blocked it just in time grabbing my foot.

I took my other of the floor, swinging the top half of my body down twisting my self around bringing my leg around to get him in the chest.

He flew letting go of my leg.

I took back up my other stance. The last kick had loosened the gnawing in my stomach.

My breathing was hard.

I looked down at Dimitri lying on the floor clutching his side.

He looked up at me, his guardian mask in place.

I rushed over helping him get to his feet.

He pushed me away giving me a weary look

"Well, you never fight like that in training." He said taking a step away from me.

He ran his fingers along his side checking for any brakes.

Seaming happy that he never found any he stood up straight looking my right in the eye.

I refused to look away.

"Rose, your knuckles" Dimitri's eyes strayed from mine down to my clenched fists.

I pulled the up to inspect what had caught his attention.

Three of my knuckles were dislocated and one looked broken, the skin around the had been almost ripped away completely, blood was smeared over the majority of my hands.

"Oh" was all I said taking in the damage I must have done on the punching bag.

"Rose what the hell were you thinking about twisting around while I had hold of you ankle like that, I could have snapped it."

I could hear the anger starting to rise in his voice.

"Yer and the main word in that is 'could' but you never, so lighten up"

"ROSE, YOUR OUT AFTER CURFUEW AND WHEN I FIND YOU, YOUR BASHED UP AND WILLING TO SNAP YOUR ANKLE, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS LIGHTEN UP!"

He screamed at me, I could just see were this was heading.

"Woo Dimitri who's the one with control issues now"

I had to say it because for once I felt calm, happy and most of all in control.

"Rose" I could hear Dimitri growl

"Yes" I was starting to feel tired, I just wanted to go to bed.

I watched as he took in deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

He leaned over , taking my hands in his

His finger tips brushed ever so slightly over my broken hands.

Just that light touch sent a shiver down my back.

The things this man could do with his hands.

Only wish I new what else he could do with those massive hands.

He lowered his head down to my hands inspecting them closer.

I let his head fall just below my average eye level.

I slowly pulled my hands out of his soft touch placing them of his shoulders.

He slowly started to stand up straight, instead of taking my hands away like I normally would have done I let them fall over his chest as he took up his full height.

I looked up to him, slowly I stood up on my tiptoes reaching out with my lips.

I moved very slowly.

I brushed my lips across his ever so slightly.

I felt him repress a shudder, as his heartbeat sped up.

As I moved away slightly I felt his breath on my hair line.

Lifting my head up again I placed as kiss upon his lips.

He responded almost instantly.

I pulled away kissing him once more.

I slid down to my normal height

"Thank you." I whispered as I looked back at him.

We stood less than a foot away from each other

"What for" he said in a whisper quieter than mine.

"For making sure my hands were ok." I said back.

The sun would be coming up any minuet soon. The GYM was still in dark, we stood just of to the left furthest away from the doors.

As soon as them words left my mouth, Dimitri was crushing it with is.

I felt the passion he was showing me

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself closer.

I didn't pull myself to close just in case I pushed him to far

I didn't want him to push me away again.

He placed on hand in my hair while the other trailed down my side to the small of my back.

His kiss started out harsh and full of need, it soon turned into a light loving kiss. It sent tingles all down my body.

I ached for this man.

But he would never push me into anything, so with my new found self of control I didn't push the kiss into anything further.

We stood kissing like that for what felt like hours.

To soon he pulled away, resting his head on mine as we both caught our breath.

He trailed kisses down my forehead to my check and ending on my ear as he softly whispered

"I have something to show you."

He pulled away from my reluctantly.

Placing his hand of the small of my back pushing me slightly towards the door.

Stepping out into the early morning air I could see that the sky was pinkish.

Dimitri stepped in front of me, I trailed behind following him throw a thick bunch of trees.

We walking in silence, the air was thick with the scents of flowers and the now rising suns warming rays.

We walked like that for around twenty minuets.

We then came to a small clearing, just of to the right was a very small shed type house. Just like the one Tasha stayed at.

I walked over to in noticing that the door was gone.

My curiosity spiked as I heard ripping sounds coming from inside.

I walked towards the door making sure I could see inside completely.

A mass of black pounced at me

MIMI

OMG I had completely forgotten about her

I was meant to pick her up this morning from the Air port.

I lay under her massive paws as she licked my face.

Pushing her off, I climbed into a crouched position, she pawed at the ground getting comfy

She nudged me with her head, pushing me over. I crossed my legs as she circled around my, placing one paw in my lap while the other one she berried her nose under as she started to fall asleep.

"You're lucky they didn't stop her from coming." Dimitri said as he came and sat down across from me and MIMI

He seamed to avoid being to close to her

"I do though don't I ? get to keep her" I said scratching her behind the ear, just the way I new she likes

Dimitri laughed slightly

"Yes, under some rules thought. If they are breached then she gets took to a zoo" When he said the last bit I cover MIMI's ears

"Go ahead comrade, what are these rules then?"

"The obvious ones,

She's not aloud on campus, no-one must no she's hear apart from everyone who already knows, she is not aloud in your room and if she does go on campus or gets vicious then she has to go"

He said it so causally, I new he didn't think I would follow the rules or that MIMI would

I looked down at my big cat, looking right into her eyes.

I saw understanding in them. It was because of being shadow kissed she was liked to us slightly giving her more understanding than a normal animal

MIMI yawned and walked of towards her new house.

Her long tail was the last thing a saw as she walked inside.

A smile crept across my face.

I flung myself into Dimitri's arms

He caught me un-expectantly, I kissed him.

And thankfully he kissed me back.

I pushed up.

And just to show of I done a cartwheel around the clearing.

Ending in a back flip

Only my feet ended up on the outside of the wards.

A crippling headache set in.

Everything went blurred. The pain was so unbearable.

Blackness started to cloud my vision and for once I welcomed it.

Darkness surrounded me.

Then I could see a soft beige colour coming into view

When it did I realized it was like the duck feather bed that I experienced when we switched souls

Only this was softer when I lay in it

I could smell the perfume that Adrian had sent me, the one I had chosen.

Adrian, I should have known.

I relaxed back into the bed letting the softness surround me.

Too soon I felt myself waking up.

I cracked my eyes open ever so slightly.

Great I was in hospital. I turned my head slightly, sitting in the chair next to mine was Dimitri. He was fast asleep.

I yawned starched the stiffness out of my body.

Swinging my legs round and jumping the remainder of the little drop.

But my knees gave out as soon as my feet touched the floor.

Dimitri caught me before I could hit the floor.

He picked me up and place me back into the bad

"Rose, please stay in bed until the pain killers wear off please" he said in a soft whisper as he reclaimed the seat next to my bed again.

I smiled at him and just lay back down.

Just as I was about to ask him why I needed pain killers the doctor walked in

"Rose were going to move you some were else we need this room." She said as to guardians walked in and started to pull my bed out and along the corridor.

Dimitri was told to go sign some sheet to say what room I was in.

My bed was pushed into the more used ward, only one other bed was occupied, and that was by the girl that Dimitri had hugged.

One of the Guardians went to pick me up to more me to a different bed

"No, I can do it." Pushing my legs to the floor I placed my hands on each of the beds and lifted myself onto my new bed just as I put my bum on my new mattress, the doctor started shouting at the Guardians

"SHE'S BEEN ON MORPHIEN SHE CAN'T STAND UP!" She repeated over and over again as they left t eh ward

"ROSE DONT YOU DARE TAKE THE BANDAGESS OFF" She shouted back through the door at me.

I looked down to notice my hands were bandaged up.

I took my left hand and slowly started to pull at the bandage wanting to see the full extent of the damage.

"Darling, I don't think you should to that. Am sure she will let you take them of in a little while." I looked over at the people surrounding the bed next to mine

It was occupied by 'Victoria' I looked over, the one who had spoken was average high and weight with massive brown eyes, they reminded me of Dimitri's slightly.

Something in he face made me stop pulling my bandages of. I smiled and nodded as she turned back round to Victoria.

"HATAHWAY!!" a screech came down the corridor just out side.

I looked over at the others "Sorry" I said just as the doors flew open again

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING, MY PUNCHING BAG YOU BROKE THE NEW PUNCHING BAG!!" Stan screamed going redder and redder with each word

"Stan, I didn't brake any punching bag."

"DIDNT YOU, WELL YOU HAVE BROKE KNUCKLES AND GASHES ON YOU HANDS, THE BAG HAS BEEN WARN DOWN AND HAS BLOOD SPLATTERD ALL OVER IT." He shouted back

"God, fine it was me. Now get lost" I said, I honestly didn't realize I had done that much damage.

"Alto, please leave rose needs her rest." The doctor came back in carrying scissors

"Finally rose, you listened to me." She took my hands in hers and cut away my bandage.

My hands were covered in butterfly stitches, and a slight smear of blood.

"We will keep the bandage of, but please rose don't punch anyone for a while." She sighed leaving me looking at my hands.

Just as the door closed behind her, it swung open again.

Dimitri rushed in and over to the bed next to mine

"Viktoria what happened?" He said taking the place next to the one with big brown eyes

"Dimika, chill. I just feel and twisted my ankle is all." She said lifting her ankle as if to prove it

"I'm aloud out just after they can right me up about what happened and all that." Dimitri's shoulders loosened up slightly as he nodded.

I turned my head away, I didn't realize I had been openly watching all this.

"So, you going to introduce us?" I heard her say next.

"Rose," Dimitri said as I looked back over to see everyone looking at me.

I spun round and sat crossed legged on my bed.

"Rose this is my family, My younger sister Viktoria-" He pointed to the young girl in the bed "My mother Olena, my sister Sonya and you have met my nana Yeva." He concluded pointing to each one in turn

"Hi, nice to meet you all." I said a small smile on my lips

Had I really been jealous of Viktoria the other day, god he was only hugging his little sister.

"Oh and Rose, Guardian Alto told me to tell you that you're buying a new punch bag." He said looking at me knowingly.

I shrugged and yawned again

"So is it true that you killed four Strigoi?"

Viktoria asked with that glint in her eyes. Everyone see's it as something amazing, to me it's only a reminder that I killed something evil or not I have killed.

I nodded grimly about to speck up with the Doctor walked in

"Rose, you can go. Lets not see you in hear for another while, and don't send anyone my way, I'm full as it is."

I laughed swinging my legs around again.

I stumbled slightly, Dimitri caught my arm. Looking up at him I pulled away.

I straightened up and walked out of that room

Saying a swift goodbye behind me as the door swung closed as I left

* * *

**What you think ?**

**It all kicks of in the next chapter XD**

**tell me what you think might happen, what you want to happen. And just what crazy thing am going to add **

**XD sammy xoxo**

**Rewive please **


	23. Adrian

**Haya guys,**

**Just gone over the chapter, changed a few things **

**I will try and have the next one out today.**

**So if you have already read this chapter its basicaly the same just with a few additionaly bits and spelling n stuff **

**Hope you like **

**Random fact :Steve Irwin's body was fed to crocodiles at his request.**

**Thanks for the reviews love you all x**

* * *

Adrian

RPOV

A few weeks passed, all uneventful

Dimitri wasn't around much. Training had been cancelled; he was spending all his free time with his family.

His little sister was spending all her time with us now, batting her big beautiful eye lashes. So like Dimitri's.

But am not missing him

*knock, knock*

Org... God it's a Saturday, why do I never get to sleep in?

"Little Dhampire, let me in."

Great just great

"FUCK OFF!" I screamed towards the door, pulling the pillow back over my head.

"Sexy shorts." Lifting my head up looking over at Adrian leaning on my door frame.

Following his gaze I looked down to see my but n the air covered by mini shorts, I got to hot last night.

Straightening up, pulling my covers up over myself. Shoving my head into my pillow groaning

"Aww, Rose you are that happy to see me." I felt a weight at the bottom of my bed as Adrian invited himself in. Pulling away my picture he said.

"Well little Rose, Lissa cancelled our practises to go on a date to the attic with Christian. So being the gentlemen I am, I came to and sae you from that horror. Also I missed you little Dhampir."

"Adrian it's a Saturday. SLEEP!" I screamed flopping back onto my bed.

"Come on Rose please I don't want to be alone. Come on let me take u somewhere."

Pushing myself up I gave him my best glare, considering I was still half asleep it didn't work out very well.

"You are so sexy." Adrian said looking right into my eyes.

His eyes are green weren't the brown ones I had fallen in love with.

So fake gagging it was.

"Adrian go out and dance, grab yourself girl and leave me alone." I said leaning against te wall

"Rose, if that is what you want me to do then I will." He smirked at me, leaning over and kissing my cheek before he left on his mission.

"Oh" I looked up over Adrian's head to see Dimitri standing in my door way, looking very out of place.

I shot out of my bed "Hi"

"I'll come back later rose." He said nodding at Adrian and turning around.

"Hold on." I said, even to me it sounded needy.

How does he do this to me.

He turned around nodding at me.

"Adrian, hope you have a good day." I said nodding

"I will miss you every minute." He said kissing my hand.

And finally he was gone.

Closing the door s Dimitri stepped inside.

"How are you now?" Dimitri asked looking over me.

"yes am fine, just tired." I said smiling at him while taking a seat on my bed.

"So, how can I help you comrade?" I smiled as he took the seat across from me, man he looked so good.

"I just wanted to say that our training is going to be cancelled for a while; I have to go away in a week or two. Would you like me too set up someone else to train you till I get back?"

I knew this was going to happen.

"No, it's ok. I will carry on the way I have thanks, when will you be back?"

All that matters is that he comes back.

"Around the end of the month, am sure Viktoria talks allot about Sonya's wedding"

I just nodded, he felt so distant.

"Well I will let you go back to bed." He said standing up in the graceful way that he does.

Leaning over too me, kissing my forehead. The closest he has been to me in weeks

Then leaving my room, without another word.

Sighing I lay back down into my bed curling up. Sleep that's what I was hoping for

Only that had suddenly become impossible.

Lissa and Christian having fun.

I shot out of bed, grabbing some cloths and heading shower

Soon after I went down to see MIMI

I loved that panther, she was so funny.

I lay down on the floor with MIMI running around me in circles.

"HATHAWAY!!" I could hear Alberta getting closer she sounded so angry. I carried on lying down on the floor waiting for her to come to me.

"Rose, did you tell Adrian to go out dancing?"

I looked up at her as she entered the clearing, recalling the mine and Adrian's conversation from before

"Yes" I said shortly

"Rose, so it is your fault. You will find him rose." I could see the slight humour behind her eyes but that was behind all the anger and worry.

"Wait, what? Where is he?"

"He left campus and since you told him to, am guessing you know where he is. So you get him here in three hours or I will make you have extra sessions with Guardian Alto. Also there better not be a single hair on his head hurt."

I could see the glint in her eye. They new were he was they were making me go get him though

Before I could even protest she walked off. I could see two Guardians behind me.

Looks like I have an escort for when I leave.

Climbing up I kissed MIMI on the head and grabbed my phone as I exited the clearing.

Adrian answered after the first ring

"Where are you?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ah, Rose care to join me I'm at Club vanilla, you will just love it."

I sighed getting the directions.

The club looked like it had been closed, if not for the body guard outside the door I would of thought we had the wrong place.

Adrian was sat inside with a good twenty girls dancing around him, he was the only one there

I walked up to him and dragged his sorry ass out there and onto the side walk.

"Go get the car." I snarled at Adrian's Guardians

I pushed Adrian away, placing my hands on my hips. Chanting to myself 'don't hurt a single hair on his head, get him later'

"Ahh, little Dhampire you caught me once can you do it again." Before the words sunk in he was of again.

I sighed again, I seam to be doing that allot today.

A few seconds later I rushed of after him

Not like I couldn't catch him

He is a mori and a smoker

I reached the trees in which he had just run by.

He was hiding in tree.

Three branches up. Just as I tilted my head up, a sudden rush of nausea

Great this always happens to Adrian. And I always end up saving his sorry but.

"Stay where you are Adrian, no matter what happens." I whispered up into the tree.

I crept around the tree in the general direction of the Strigoi.

Seconds later I felt slam into my side.

I spun around and pulled my stack out of my pocket, bringing the stake down on their left side resulting in a scream from my attacker.

Pushing them of me I pulled myself into fighting stance. Only to find myself surrounded

Seven

I might be badass but that's little to badass for me.

I fought, bringing down two in my struggles.

Where the hell were Adrian's two Guardians?

My face hit the floor.

This was it, my end. And I wasn't even protecting Lissa.

OMG am going to die in jeans and a purple tank top.

I felt my arms bound behind my head and my legs.

I felt their breath on my neck, sending shivers of panic down my spine.

"Don't worry you will be my little toy for a while."

I struggled, not giving him the satisfaction of my distress.

Dragging my through the trees, right underneath Adrian.

"No GET HELP!" I mouthed towards him; I watched a tear run down his face as he nodded.

I haven't given up yet.

I have the best trainer ever; I will get out.

First I need to get them away from Adrian.

I felt my body lift of the ground and slam into the trunk of a van.

As the boot closed I wiggled finding away to get my hands free.

There it was pointy shaped thing I slipped my hands over it and rubbed it against my bounds, catching myself a few times only slightly

Suddenly light lit up the boot.

"Smart one." I heard a voice.

And no sooner did a fist connect with the right side of my face.

Filling my world with darkness

* * *

**Thanks for reading XD**

**Review if you already havent, if you have THANKS !! xx**


	24. toilet brush

**Haya guys**

**XD i can updat woo**

**Tell me what you think and thanks to everyone who reviews and likes my story XD **

**random fact :chinese officials have smeared butter along a 1,000-foot-long steel bridge to prevent people from jumping off it**

**Enjoy **

**xoxo**

**sammy**

* * *

Toilet Brush

LPOV

The night was starting to starch out.

Christian's warm arms held me close to his chest.

His breathing slowing down as sleep started to take over.

I let my body loosen up and fall asleep

I just couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong

A unease in the back of my mind.

Ten minuets passed and I couldn't shake it, climbing out of bed and jumping in the shower.

When I was finally out and dressed, Viktoria was sitting on my couch eating Doritos and talking to Christian.

I walked over to my mini fridge to grab a bottle of water

"Hi, where's rose?"

"I knocked before, turns out she told Adrian to go dancing. Alberta made he go get him, she shouldn't be long there was a three hour curfew thing." Viktoria replied while stuffing her face.

That was so like rose.

I smiled to myself and jumped on the couch in between Christian and Viktoria.

Switching the T.V and going to Americas Next Top Model.

Then my door was almost ripped of its hinges.

There stood Adrian, covered in sweat with tears staining his face.

He was almost ceiled over trying to breath.

I rushed over trying using spirit trying to get the oxygen where it was needed.

Ten seconds later he was breathing properly, looking at me with such hurt.

"Rose... they have rose.. OMG GET HELP!"

His breathing became more panicked.

I didn't wait to see.

They had rose

I ran from the room, the guardian block was almost empty as curfew was almost hear.

"Prince-"

"ROSE, THEY HAVE ROSE! PLEASE GET ROSE."

I screamed as I ran, ignoring the screams from behind me

I ran right at the gate.

If I try I could, oh god I need to find her

Why doesn't this stupid bond work?

I could hear feet rushing after me as I made my way to the gate.

A mini van was getting packed with Victoria's family and some Guardians

"Stop!" I screamed everyone in and out side the van stopped and looked at me

I could feel the tears running down my face.

"God, please stop, we need all the Guardian's please stop."

It was becoming hard to breath

Rose oh god

I felt hands grip my for arms

"Princess, what happened? Tell me."

I looked up into the worried faces of three Guardians

Alberta, Dimitri and another I didn't know

"The..ey have Rrrose" I stuttered trying to breath

I couldn't breath I couldn't

I felt the hands on my forearms leave, my body heaving trying to breathe and stop the persistent tears.

A few seconds later I felt Christians arms wrap around me and picking me up.

We had to find Rose, we have to

RPOV

I watched through lissa's eyes as Christian carried her away, whispering reassurances to her.

This snap to reality woke me up. I kept my eyes closed and my breathing regular.

Looking out with my own senses trying to guess where I was.

What ever I was laying on was slightly wet and made of metal

A bath tub as a first guess

So that means I was in a house, all houses have a front door and a back door

Two possible escapes.

Next windows, they will be boarded up so not a option very time consuming to get out.

Ok so I would be in the bathroom. I pushed out trying to pin point how many Strigoi there were

I was coming back with 3

There were two in the room with me and one patrolling out side.

So it was still dark outside.

I was Defenceless and tired up.

I slowly opened my eyes; there was a light just above my face

"She's awake." I heard one of them say.

I looked up past the light to see two male faces there.

One was pale with a long face and brown messy hair and looked around 23 possible a mori in his old life

The second was quite chubby and had urban hair with matching freckles and looked like he used to be human.

They both looked down at me with there fangs showing.

I squirmed, they hadn't bitten me yet.

Moving my arms I could tell I was tired up with rope.

Shuffling my feet I could feel the rope against my bare ankles

Looking down I realized I was in nothing but my underwear.

Looking up into the smiling faces I felt my anger building up.

"You sick twats." I said in my death voice.

That only made them laugh.

Brunette dragged me up by my hair

I refused to make any type on noise

My body slammed into the tiled floor, dam that was going to bruise my whole right side.

"What I don't get beautiful, is how someone as tiny as you could have killed four of us." The other one observed.

I felt a boot connect with my side; a crunch sound came from my lower ribcage.

I pushed away the cringe and lay were I was.

No point in trying to crawl away, they would just follow and they will end up hurting me more.

I need to be able to walk away.

"Dave, stop playing with your food" freckles said.

"I haven't even started" I felt his hand grip around my hair, my back was lifted on the floor and slammed into the wall

My shoulder's was pushed back.

I felt my legs being parted, my animal instance kicked in then

Ripping my ankle from the rope I brought my foot down on his man hood.

I crumpled to the floor.

Before I could move I felt a foot connect to my face.

"Oi, come here a second."

I herd someone say from outside the room. I pretended to be unconscious.

If it wasn't for lissa's worry I would have passed out again.

As the door closed I lifted my eye lids ever so slowly and looked around the room

There was nothing I could find that could be used as a weapon.

Then I saw the toilet plunger, it was metal, if I put enough force behind it I could put one of them down for ten minuets tops.

I pulled my leg out of the rope, thankfully my other one didn't snap but there was blood welling up around the wound.

I placed the rope on the floor and crept across grapping the toilet brush.

On my way back I heard part of the conversation

"Two day's then we go for the attack?" man 1 asked

"Are you sure we can get past the wards, and Guardians?"

"Yes, Marvin is going there with a stake tomorrow to brake the wards, and our numbers are bigger than the Guardians, just think of all the Mori blood we will have. They won't know what's hit them, I get Guardian Alto I have un-finished business with him."

I heard there laughter as I lay back the way I was before.

A few minuets later the door opened again.

Only one entered, the others were going to get someone to eat.

Since when do Strigoi work together like that?

Who ever had walked in was sitting on the side of the bath, watching me.

I lay still, if I was lucky he would wait for me to 'wake up.'

Minuets past and I could tell the sun was starting to rise, it was now or never.

I moved keeping my eyes closed. Groaning slightly from the pain

Shifting my weight I lay on my left side, positioning the toilet brush so I was holding the brush end.

It wasn't sharp but if I put enough force the plastic on the end would brake and the metal will go in.

Opening my eyes I watched him walk closer

Brunette stood in front of me with a grin plastered on his face.

I pushed back positioning the brush better, while looking like I was backing away.

I counted to ten

Just as he shifted I twisted and pushed all my weight onto the brush landing with my back on him

Thankfully the brush impaled him.

I shot up, bringing my legs under my bum and under my legs.

Once they were in front of me I could see the knots.

Half a minuet later I had my hand out.

Gripping the handle and pushing out with my nausea I felt one of them in the front of the house and the other below the floor.

I shot into the hall rushing around all the rooms trying to find a stake.

I got lucky in the third room I looked in there was a box pushed against the wall, full of stakes.

As my hand wrapped around a stake, my rib was slammed into again

I swung around bringing the stake down through the ribs at the back.

I watched as Brunettes face went slack.

One down two to go.

Picking up an extra stake, I slipped it in the side of my boy shorts.

Before leaving the room I picked up Brunettes shirt and pulled it on.

Knotting it so that I could still fight.

As I reached the top of the stairs I saw something out the corner of my eye.

I shot to the floor as someone tumbled over me and down the stairs.

I looked down to see Freckles standing up.

I split my attention in two; I had made a lot of noise so the third will know I've got out.

Grabbing my stake again I looked down waiting for the attack

I positioned my stake as freckles lunged for me.

At the last second I noticed a figure coming at me from the right.

I twisted my arm around and pierced the stake through there unsuspecting heart.

Two down one to go.

Only that one had aimed and hit his mark.

Using his access weight he through me to the floor sinking his fangs into my hip.

Before the endorphins kicked in I brought down my stack over his back and down.

I felt his body go limp on me.

Lifting his head of my side I pushed him to the side.

I pushed out but the feeling of nausea was gone.

I climbed up.

I climbed own the stairs, pushing away all thoughts of pain.

My progress was slow but I was getting somewhere

My hand was on the door handle when I noticed the mobile phone on the side.

Picking it up and walking out side.

The sun was so welcoming.

Taking in the view, it looked close to the academy.

Too close, they were planning a attack on the school.

I walked in the general direction the main school road should be.

Then I called my phone, the only number I knew.

It rang twice then was picked up

"Hello?"

That voice alone calmed me down

"Dimitri." I whispered

"ROZA, where are you? Are you ok? What happened? Yes its rose."

I waited for the rambling in the back ground to shut up as he placed me on loud speaker and told someone to bring a car around

"It's ok, I don't need a car. I'm not that far away. To answer you first question; I don't know exactly only that I'm about a five minuet walk from the school. What happened was I had to go get Adrian, Strigoi attacked Adrian got away I got took. Now I have a broken rib and that's about it as far as I can tell"

"I will come get you." I could here Dimitri rushing around the room.

"NO! No don't, Dimitri listen. You need to get your family somewhere else. Somewhere safe there's going to be a attack. Please listen it's important, we need to get the Mori out of there and fast."

My voice shook as I spoke; someone needed to listen to me.

Everything on the other line went quiet.

"Rose..." Dimitri started to say, my anger was starting to build up

"Don't you dare contradict me, I have been locked in a house with Strigoi all night and half the day, I have been beaten up and right now Dimitri I need you to listen and take it in, so please get in a mini vans take your family, and protect them"

I said my voice held as I trudged along the road.

There was silence down the line then a very small "Ok" came down the line.

"Ok, I'll be at the wards in a minuet or two"

I said hanging up, I kept the phone just encase it had any numbers that could be useful.

A few minuets turned into half an hour, my adrenalin rush was over and I was running of steam and pain.

Finally the school gates came into view.

A collect of gasps came as I walked further into the wards.

Lissa was holding onto Christian, a look of pure pain in her eyes.

"Hay" I whispered to her.

"JUST A BROKEN RIB!" Christian exclaimed.

I smiled at him

"Right now fire boy, I don't care I need sleep and food so.." I started to push away.

A hand grazed slowly across my hip, I flinched slightly as I realized that it was bleeding.

"Rose, how much blood did they take" I looked up into Dimitri's eyes.

They were so intense, just like his voice.

"Hardly any, it was a double tap attack. The second one didn't realize I new he was there, so when I spun and got him the other one tried to latch onto me. It no big deal"

I smiled up at him. I would do anything to kiss him right now.

"Oh, rose. I'm so sorry." I looked around Dimitri's arm to see Viktoria with her hand on her mouth.

I smiled at the rest of his family

"Its ok honestly, I just need some sleep and food. Don't worry you guys should get of now." I said turning back to Dimitri

"It's not safe here." Was all I said, I tried to show him everything with my eye's.

He nodded his understanding at what I was saying.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead again, lingering long that normal.

They he turned his back on me and walked off with his family.

I sighed.

"Can a girl get some help over here" I said looking at Adrian and Christian.

They came over and thankfully for me I got a queens chair over to the infirmary.

As we came in I went to the bathroom.

OMG

My face was swollen and dotted with blood that trickled down my neck.

My whole side was starting to bruise already, my hip had to puncture's in it that was leading down my leg.

I pulled myself away.

I was back alive

Lissa was save

Adrian was alive

And Dimitri's family was safe.

With that I climbed into the imformary bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Tell me what you think ? **

**R&R please **

**xoxo**

** sammy **


	25. twist and turn

**Haya guys **

**longest chapter yet woo**

**Might not be able to update as much, staying at my friends all this week also my laptop is full with viruses**

**So usen me mums right now :P**

**Hope you enjoy **

**Random fact : Widow spiders each the partners heads **

**xoxo **

**Sammy**

* * *

Twist and Turn

DPOV

I just left her there

I drove on auto pilot, I left Rose there.

She looked so hurt, so fragile for the first time ever.

And I left her there.

I kept driving down the road my whole family in the back, silent.

The minuets ticked past and I could shake the image of rose standing there,

Her beautiful brown hair mattered; swollen eye and blood covered the majority of her body.

Then her hip,

The puncture marks from where they had dared to take blood from her.

She had stood in front of all of us, standing tall.

She was a strong fighter, such a strong sprit

She stood with only her underwear on, with a baggy top covering nothing of her.

She looked so drained yet she stood tall.

My pride for her was so high, how could I keep myself away from her.

My head whipped out of its thoughts as we reached the main gates of the run way.

It would be the smartest idea to get the Mori away from the school and to a safer location

So the jets would be the first option.

I pulled over to the guardian on duty and explained the situation.

He nodded us through.

I pulled up on the runway a few feet from the jet.

My family climbed out looking at me expectantly.

I had left Rose to fight alone once; I would not do it again.

"Tell them to get the jets ready." I said leaning out the window kissing mama on the forehead.

I pulled away speeding all the way back to the academy.

Leaving the car right by the gates I rushed of towards the guardian meeting room.

I walked in just as the voices were starting to rise

"STAN HAVE YOU LISTEND TO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" Alberta screamed in Stan's face.

The other guardians were lined against the walls.

The headmistress was sitting at the head of the table watching the two of them argue

"SHE'S A LIAR ALBERTA WE ALL KNOW THAT!" Stan shouted back

It was obvious that he was talking about rose

"Guardian alto, Rose might be most things but least of all she never lies, if anything she speaks the truth a little too much" I said striding up towards Alberta, she nodded her respect to me.

"Guardian Belikov is right, Rose is a lot of things but she is not a liar. So the next question is what do we do?" Miss.K said looking around al of us

"I have just dropped my family at the run way, I say we get all the Mori out of the school and depart them at a safer location" I said looking around the room

"Very well, I will contact the Queen letting her know what is happening, Guardian Alto go tell all the Mori to pack some cloths and assemble in there normal fire exit places. We want to leave fast and unnoticed is that understood." Alto nodded and left the room.

Miss.K stood up out of her chair and left the room swiftly.

"Right we need three Guardians to search the surrounding area making sure the route to the runway is clear of any Strgoi ok." Three Guardians left as she finished.

"Right, we are going to stay here and protect the school, someone go round up some of the older novices."

Someone left

"Do you think that is wise?" Someone from the back asked

"Yes, we are going to stay here and defend the school. We are going to need all the help we can get, also it will help having Novices as they can pretend to be Mori so that the Stigoi thing that we don't now about the attack. We will have the element of surprise. Now go" Alberta ordered.

I left the room, I went right to the infirmary to see Rose.

I stepped inside, she was sitting up in bed laughing at something Adrian was saying.

A few seconds later she noticed me.

He faces looked a lot better, well in truth she looked a hell of a lot better

"Rose." I said as I stepped into the room

"Lord Ivashkov you should be packing." I said nodding to Adrian.

He looked at me and nodded, for once he was being co-operative

He left then kissing rose on the hand.

"Dimitri." Rose said smiling slightly at me.

"How are you" I questioned taking the seat Adrian had just vacated

"A lot better, I told Lissa not to but she did when I was asleep." She said smiling more to herself than me.

"Why are you back?" She asked looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Rose, I have to stay and fight. It's my job" I said

She took the words in a thought for a second; she came to some form of conclusion.

"Your job is to protect Lissa" She said slowly

"Yes?" I couldn't see were this was leading to

"Dimitri, you are Lissa's Guardian so you have to protect her. She left a few minuets to pack, you should leave with her." I looked at her for a few seconds before replying

"Rose, Lissa will be safe. It's the school that will need protecting now."

"Dimitri, please you're the only person I trust with Lissa's life, I can't leave with her am still hurt. You have to protect her."

I could see the pain in her eyes then as she said the last part

Lissa might have healed her, but it wasn't enough to pull her through a plane flight.

"Please Dimitri; she's the most important thing to me." I just stared at her

Threw all her own pain, she was still thinking about Lissa

"Ok" I said at last, it killed me to leave her. But if anything happened to Lissa it would kiss her

It was the only way I could protect her with out pledging my life to hers.

I stood, leaving a lingering kiss on her head.

Lissa was in her room placing the last of her things in her bag.

"Guardian Belikov." She acknowledged me; I smiled and nodded at her.

First she knocked on Adrian's door and they left together.

When they reached Christians' door the was a note on it

_Lissa _

_I got on the first jet_

_See you at the sky lodge_

_xoxo _

_Christian _

Lissa grabbed the note and left for the infirmary

I stayed out side the door, I couldn't see rose or I would crumble.

"Dimitri?" Alberta said as she passed

"Alberta, I can't stay and help protect the school. I have a duty to protect the Princess I have to leave with her"

Alberta nodded with a slight smile on her lips.

A few minuets latter the Princess and Adrian walked out.

Ten minuets later we were in the school mini bus leaving the grounds and boarding the jet.

My mind never left the though of rose.

A little while longer the pane was full.

Only I couldn't stay.

Lissa was my priority but I couldn't leave rose.

I got out of my seat, I walked over to Nina

"Nina, could I have a word?" I whispered

We walked down the isle near to the doors

"What's up?" She whispered back making sure no one else could hear

"I need you to do something for me, I can't not stay and fight. It's my duty, so could you keep a close eye on the princess for me?" I asked

She took in everything I said, a few seconds passed and she nodded at me.

She walked away and took the seat I have just left.

I nodded at the Princess and exited the plane.

I waited with the Guardians at the gates, I watched as the jet took of.

Turning around I noticed all the cars were gone.

That was the last jet to leave; all the guardians had taken the cars back to the academy.

Time to run back

RPOV

I felt a hell of a lot better after a warm shower.

Lissa had used a lot of her magic on me.

My muscles loosened up as I moved around.

The attack would happen sometime latter today.

Lissa was safe, Dimitri was with her.

All the novices that had stayed behind were spread out around the school, some where in the Mori block acting like Mori

I on the other hand was in my room.

I had three stakes and a sward, just in case.

I walked over to the gym. I had dressed simply and tight fitting, it was easier to fight in

I walked in and pulled over a mat.

I would be fighting a lot later so my main priority was to stretch.

I spent two hours doing yoga and gymnastics

It helped loosen up the last of my tight joints.

"Rose?"

I stepped out of the store room to see Eddie standing there

"Hay Eddie what's up?" I said as I locked the door

"Just wondering , you want to go get something to eat?" He said leaning against the wall

"Sure. Where's Mase, haven't seen him in ages" I said sliding the key into my pocket and picking up a bag.

"Oh, I though you knew. His mum moved him to a closer Academy; she's got his Mori picked out and everything."

Well that was a blow, I new me and Mase had drifted after being kidnapped, he felt guilty for putting me in that situation and I felt guilty for telling him

So we hadn't talked much since then, in truth I hadn't talked to him in over a month.

"Oh" was all I said as we crossed the quod.

The canteen was full mainly of Guardians.

Over thirty had flown in to help out and fight. The Queen has the crazy idea that if we kick there but now they will leave us alone

Like that will ever happen.

I grabbed two bacon butties, cereal and a banana.

What I'm hungry.

I sat down with Eddie and a few other novices in my year.

Most of us had stayed to fight, my health had picked up.

I also threw a tantrum until Alberta let me fight.

Hay it worked

After that, the day went pretty uneventful

We acted like it was any other day.

Only we didn't learn anything, just walked around waiting.

It was getting later and later and they still hadn't attacked

But I was the first two know they had breached the edges

I felt the flood of spirits and the slight throb of a headache.

I pushed up my barer,

Alberta had given me a head set so I could contact all the guardians if needed.

"Breached, the wards are down. I don't think they have crossed yet." I said

I stepped out of my room and over to Eddies, he was ready and waiting for the all clear.

I assembled the Novices earlier in the day

We had a plan and a formation

We were going to sneak up on them

We spread out then.

Eddie and me stayed close to each other.

We hand picked the best Novices to be in the front line, the rest would hide and help distract the enemy while we fought, helping up fight.

As we dispersed to take our positions

Me and Eddie were playing the Dhampir couple, sneaking out in the middle of the night.

As we sat at the bench I felt a rush of Nausea. I nodded to Eddie informing him

"There here" I whispered into my head set

No more than two minuets later we had our first attack

One Strgoi rushed us.

I shot out of the way, Eddie dodged.

I was the first to regain my stance.

I shot out with my right hand, hitting them in the back on the knee.

While I was in a slight kneeling pose I brought my stake up hitting the right spot.

It all happened within seconds.

I stood pulling my stake out. I looked down to make sure it was a clean kill.

Climbing over the body I grabbed Eddie and dodged around the trees

"God rose that was fast" Eddie whispered in my ear as we hid behind a tree

We hadn't planed on where to go after this.

"Yer, shh. We need to split up, stay close. You know the call if you need help right" I said to him

He nodded his response, with that I rushed of.

I could tell how close they were and how many there where.

This became handy, I could find the ones on there own.

I took the attack mainly from the trees as they didn't expect it.

An hour into the battle my body started to tense up, I kept going.

I could here fights from all around me.

I sensed three closes by, I climbed onto the roof of the cabin Tasha had stayed in.

Lying down as low as I could, I watched as they entered my range of site.

I proberly could take them

But I wasn't about to risk it.

I lay where I was just watching them got past.

Suddenly my leg was ripped out from under me

My head shot out and whacked against the roof.

I fell to the floor.

My body protested but I pushed myself up, taking a fighting stance.

Five

How did I not notice the other two.

I felt them try and enclose me but I moved around fainting in different directions confusing them.

But soon this became to tiring.

I was going to have to fight.

I shot out, jabbing with the stake catching them in the arm.

The screeched bending to grab there arm

I took my chance; I jumped hitting them on the shoulder as I flew off

Only one of them gripped my leg pulling me down.

My shoulders, arms and legs were pinned down to them floor.

I pushed but they were holding my down.

I watched as one of there deathly pale faces came closer and closer, there red eye's glistening in the moonlight.

My head was pulled to the right.

I could tell this was going to be the end.

Anger started to course through me, but pushing didn't know good

My vision started to turn a death red

I could feel all of Lissa's darkness seeping into my, making me lose control

I needed to hurt someone, If only I wasn't fucking held down.

Just as his fangs reached for my neck, there left side burst into flames

This made them fault there holds

I shot up, I roundhouse kicked one in the head

My new burst of energy was coming from somewhere dark, and I didn't care

I shot out just as fast as them, within seconds they were all on the floor

Dead

My breathing calmed and I took some control

I still let the darkness control me slightly,

The fight was far from over.

I heard a slight thump on the floor behind me.

I shot around; there stood Christian, a glint in his eyes. So it was him that saved my life

"Thanks" I said in a gruff voice.

"Come on rose, they need help near the dorms." He said sprinting off

I caught up easily

We fought together.

My anger adding to my speed and precision

Christians Fire helped me when there was just two many to handle.

We started out fighting outside of the male dorms.

But shortly we moved where the main fights were

Hours passed and bodies were lying everywhere

We were around half a mile out of the school border

They had tried to retreat, I wouldn't let them get away that fast.

The nausea had leased, I could only sense two left.

We entered a clearing, across the road there was one of them.

I shot out taking him down with a tackle.

We scraped around on the floor.

Soon I got the better hand staking him.

I leaned on the ground catching my breath

A gasp came from behind me.

That was when I made my first mistake.

I dropped my stake; Christian was standing where I had left him. Only he wasn't alone, the second Strgoi had him around the neck and was draining him

I shot up, a last burst of energy.

I grabbed the sward I had brought with me.

I shot across embedding it in his said.

Letting go of Christina, he hit to floor.

The Strgoi stood opposite me taking a fighting stance.

I was tired and fed up

I just lashed out swinging my blade in a Margaret fashion

I brought it down on his thigh

While he moved his leg from another blow I pushed my sward through his arm and into his chest

Since it wasn't infused with magic it rendered him unconscious

I brought the blade down on his neck severing it.

I dropped the blade, I was shaking.

I looked over to Christian who was shivering on the ground

I gripped the body and pushed it into a bush

I did the same with the other one.

I didn't have the energy to drag Christian back to the school.

I pulled up his body and draped in over one shoulder.

I knew that five minuets away there was a hotel.

Those five minuets were the longest I could ever remember

Reaching around the back of the hotel I smashed a window as quietly as I could. Climbing in I pushed away all the glass and dragged Christian inside.

He had come around slightly, but I knew he needed blood.

Pushing him onto the bed I broke the lock on the door.

I left him lying there, I knew it was safe.

I walked around for a few minuets, finally I found someone.

A homeless person, I walked up to him

And even though I knew it was wrong I did it.

I knocked him cold out, dragging him back to the hotel

When there I forced Christian to drink

A few minuets latter I was dragging the homeless person back to where I found him, placing all of the money Christian hand on him in his front pocket, which strangely enough was quite a bit of money

It was then that I dragged myself back to the room. Thankfully no one was up at half five in the morning, I got in and out easy enough. Even when dragging two people around.

When I came back into the room Christian had fallen sleep.

I pulled of my tennis shoes, jamming the door shut and climbed in next to him.

Right then I didn't care I needed sleep; before I let sleep take over I tried the headset.

It was broke or I was out of the wave length because all I got was static.

I closed my eyes and let a dreamless sleep take over.

* * *

**What you guys think ? **

**ooow i never mentiond Dimitri during the fight what could have happend ??? **

**Review please **

**xoxo **

**Sammy **


	26. the cast

**it's been ages :P**

**next chapter for you lot XD last dark sad chapter**

**we get to see a wild rose in the next chapter :P**

**woo RANDOM FACT : in 1987 sony sold over 20,000 cameras that could see through cloths (AWSOME ;))**

**enjoy**

**sammy **

**xoxo**

* * *

The cast

RPOV

I shot out of bed at the feel of cold metal against my face. I looked down in a haze, it was my stake that was cold.

I looked around noticing that I was in a hotel room.

Christian.

I turned over to the empty space in the bed next to me. Just then I heard the lock to the bathroom unclasped.

"Hay" I said yawning.

Christian stepped in only wearing a towel

"Yer, erm my cloths are in the wash." He said staying in the doorway.

I let out a light laugh "I don't bite you know."

I felt so lose, clear I was strangely happy.

"I'll be back in a few minuets ok?" I said climbing of the bed.

Christian just nodded at me as I made my way to the door.

I walked down the corridor; it was around 6 human time. Everyone was out a dinner, thank god.

I broke into one of the bigger suites, grabbing some cloths my size and then some for Christian just to be nice.

I was just leaving the bedroom when a key turned in the door.

Crap

I shot into the adjoining front room and flew under the couch.

I could hear the couple talking as they maid there way around the rooms.

I was there for around five minuets, and what I found under that couch I was happy we hadn't paid to stay there.

Eventually they made there way to the bedroom; I shot out of the front door and back to mine and Christians.

Stepping inside I noticed Christian had emptied the mini fridge of all the food

"Dam you." I joked as I passed him some cloths; he looked at me like I was crazy

"Jumping in the shower then we can get going." I said in remark to his expression

OMG I forgot how amazing water felt, I hadn't realised I still had dried blood on. It felt great to wash all the dirt and death of.

Climbing out I felt so clean and fresh, drying myself I picked up the dress I had grabbed

Seriously that was all the women had packed, dress after dress

The one I ended up grabbing was a light purple knee length, strapless that clung to everything.

I left my hair how it was, the walk back to school would dry it for me.

I stepped out the bathroom to see Christian standing there in floral shorts the pink kind and a green polo shirt

"Really rose, this was all you could find." He said as he looked over at me

I just smiled and sat down on the floor dragging my tennis shoes back on. I looked back up to see Christian shaking his head.

"Look, thanks for last night. You did great" I said as I stood up and brushed myself of

"Yer, I did but we worked well as a team" He said, it was one of them sparse moments were we smiled at each other

"Let's hit the road Jake" I said as I started to climb out the window.

"Rose come on, out the window in a dress like that." Christian said with a slight laugh in his voice.

I swung my body round so my arms were holding my body up

"Fire boy, I make this look easy." I said with a wink as I jumped down

Only minuets later did Christian tumble down to the floor and landing on his backside.

Normally it would have been the perfect opportunity to skit at him, but I let it go

Just that once.

And finally we were on the road, I couldn't help but wonder what was happening at school.

Just then I was dragged into Lissa's mind

She was lying in bed crying, Christian hadn't gotten on the jet

Rose and Christian were there, they could be dead.

I dragged myself out her mind and back into my own.

The sun was just starting to set.

I forced myself into guardian mode as we trotted down the road.

My mood was so calm and happy

I felt great

"Can't help it if I want to kiss you in the rain still....hum...hum I can't help myself"

I started to sing as we winded down the road.

"Rose, am flattered but I love you best friend" Christian said laughing at my mood

"Hay, Christian I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you should chose, Lissa is beautiful but would she sing a song for you." I said changing some of the words to the song.

We walked the rest of the way singing songs and making pathetic jokes.

I kept on guard at all times, it was so easy to get on with Christian now. He wasn't such an ass

We were getting closer to the school, I felt the shock wave as we passed the wards.

I hadn't even felt the headache I should of had when we were outside them.

Something dropped from behind me.

I shot around shoving Christian out the way

I right in with a sweeping kick bringing down who ever it was, bringing my arm down over the neck I realized it was Stan.

"Hay" I said jumping up and going back to protect Christian

Stan shot up and gave me a death stair

"HATHAWAY! Everyone has been looking for you all day." He started shouting at me

I shot him a big smile and linked Christian and started to walk in the direction of the school buildings.

My mood was so happy, that it all came crashing down when I seen the school

There was blood everywhere benches and windows were smashed, burn marks were everywhere

Even the odd broken stake was lying on the ground

The scene in front of me stopped me in my tracks, the smile on my face slipped away.

We stood at the edge of the woods looking ahead; Stan came to stand next to me.

"How many were killed?" I asked, Stan would know that I was talking about our side. It came out in a whisper

"None, we have a few injured. Your warning gave us the advantage" He said, it sounded like it pained him to say anything nice about me

I sighted at the information, thankfully no-one was hurt to badly

"You two were the only ones we couldn't fine." He said in a angry voice

"Anyway, thanks Stan. Got to get Christian to the infirmary." I said walking away briskly

I felt tired again, so tense. We finally made it to the infirmary,

Christian was took away to go to a feeders.

I was took into a room to be checked out.

I had a few cuts and bruise but thankfully for once I was all healed.

"Hay, am going to pack. The jet leaves in a hour." Christian said leaning his head in the door

As he walked of I shouted at him to go call Lissa

Leaving the Infirmary I went on a search for Dimitri.

It didn't take to long to find him.

I climbed over the ten foot fence and onto the balcony only for guardians.

There sitting on the bench looking out was Dimitri and MIMI

Dam I had missed that panther.

I sat on the wall and looked down at them

"Hay gorgeous," I said jumping down, Dimitri's gaze shot to mine.

I could see the relief in his face.

MIMI bounced towards me, circling my feet and lying down.

I smiled and sat down stroking her.

"Rose" Dimitri said just looking at my

"Hay, Comrade. Didn't I tell you to stay with Lissa?" I said trying to give him a hard look

I knew he would feel it was his duty to protect the school

I just wanted to make sure Lissa go on the plane.

"Rose, I have a job he-" He started

I cut him of with a big smile.

"I knew you wouldn't leave." I whisper, I kept my eyes on MIMI.

A relaxing silence fell between us.

We both looked out at the view.

"Belikov, Rose is back only we can't find her do you kn-" Alberta stepped out onto the porch to see me sitting on the floor

"Rose" She said looking at me.

"Alberta" I said in the same tone

"Where the hell was you and Christian all last night?" She said sternly at me

So I spent the next twenty minuets explaining what happened and how I was to tired to drag his sorry ass back here

They both listened and nodded as I finished up

"I was stupid for you to stay out, but you kept Christian alive." Alberta said a small smile on her lips as she looked at me with pride that look ended soon

"I've found a place for the panther to do" Alberta said looking at Dimitri

My gaze lifted to his, he nodded.

"Rose, were have to leave for a few weeks. Just till the school is fixed, we can't take MIMI." He said in a stern voice.

I looked down at my panther, kissed her head and nodded.

She stood up, stretched and growled licking my face and walked over to Alberta looking at her expectantly.

A few minuets later there were both gone.

I missed her already, I stayed where I was.

"You know Roza; if it wasn't for that panther I would be dead now."

I looked up then and took in Dimitri.

He had loads of cuts and quite severe bruising, a massive cast on his right foot and a bandages knuckle

"What happened?" I asked climbing up of the floor and sitting next to him.

I pulled my feet under me and leaned on the back of the bench.

"I was surrounded, one took me by surprise. MIMI jumped out and marled him, it was enough of a distract for me to kill a few of them, she stayed by me all the time after that" He said not going into much detail

Before I could reply I felt his lips touching mine. I responded almost instantly.

His scent and warm touch was just so comforting right there and then

I leaned into his body Deeping the kiss.

Soon we pulled away; I leaned on his chest looking out across the mountain.

Soon my breathing became slower and I started to drift of to sleep

Dimitri shook.

I shot up waking up right away

"Come on, we need to go to the air port." He said

I climbed of the bench, I pulled him up, since he had to hobble because of his foot.

Half an hour later we were pulling off the run way

Finally a vacation

And this time know one good died

* * *

**so what you think ? Sorry if theres a few spelling mistakes in this one **

**xoxo **

**Review **

**xoxo till next time **


	27. Russian Vodka

**Hay, this chapters just loads of random stuff**

**Next one is in Dimitris pove (most of it)**

**Enjoy **

**random fact : pigs have orgsams for 30 minuets**

**xoxo**

* * *

RPOV

We had landed three days ago

I don't know were the time had gone; I spent most of my time with Lissa

You were lucky if you even seen a guardian around here, they were all in meeting

They didn't know what to do know

We were safe, the school had been defended.

I was laying in a Jacuzzi on my own. Most people were getting ready for bed, it had become sort of a tradition of mine to sit up and watch the sun rise.

I watched as the midnight blue and twinkling stars started to fade into a baby blue sky, making the snow filled mountains glisten in the rising sun

Man, I was getting soft.

I climbed out and pulled on my towel dress.

Walking inside to the elevator

Adrian might be an ass but thankfully he was our ass

So I had a luxury suite all to myself, on the second to top floor.

Every where was empty, I loved this time of day it was just so peaceful

And with my new found calmness it made everything blissful

It turns out; when I fight with a full meaning it releases the darkness

That's why I didn't get a headache when we left the wards

You should off seen Adrian's face when he seen me climb of the jet he wouldn't shut up about how light my aura looked

I was just happy I've found a productive way to get rid of the darkness.

I pulled my swipe card out from under the door mat to my room and entered

"That's not a smart place to hide you key rose." I turned around as Lissa, Christian, Viktoria , Eddie and Adrian walked in.

"Well, hay to you lot to." I said walking further into my room.

Everyone pilled in, jumping on my bed and sofa.

"How long have you guys been out there." I asked lazily as I rummaged through my suite case

Dam why did I leave it to Christian to pack my bag, stupid Dimitri for distracting me.

"About twenty minuets." Christian replied

"Well my key must have been hard to find since you were still out there." I said walking into my bathroom

Once I had climbed into a pair of baggy shorts and a large top I entered the bedroom

Everyone was curled up on my bed eating

"So what's up?" I said lying down on the bed next to Lissa grabbing a pack of pickled onion crisps

"well there's good news and crap news. Which do you want to here first?"

I ate a crisp and looked at Viktoria

"Ok, erm crap news first." I said leaning on my headboard.

"So, I have to go to court with Adrian and the queen said you can't go." Lissa said fast looking down and paying a lot of attention to the pattern of the covers. Through the bond I could feel guilt all over Lissa's mind

"Lissa, don't worry. It's ok you will have Dimitri with you and its not far from here." I said trying to reassure her that I didn't feel abandoned

"well there's the second part comes into it." Viktoria chirped in

"Go on hit me with it am ready" I said with a small smile looking at the pair of them

"Right good news, were going back to the academy. Well all novices are, Mori are going to the court. Thus meaning half the guardians are going court while the other half are going back to the academy, it just means your going to be further away from Lissa though." Viktoria said

"Oh" Was all I said

I really, really wanted to shout and get angry at them for pulling me and Lissa apart, only I knew she wanted to do this. I couldn't change her mind.

"When do we leave?" as soon as the words left my mouth Lissa squealed and jumped at me.

"Were leaving tomorrow." Viktoria said, I couldn't see over Lissa's head

"Its going to be great rose, you sure you don't mind?" She said leaning back.

"Lissa, court is proberly the safest place right now." I said forcing a smile. She squealed again and jumped up dragging Christian of with her muttering something about internet shopping before sleep.

Christian gave us all pleading looks, I responded with a small wave of my hand. As soon as they left we burst into laughter.

"Anyway, good night little Russian and little Dhampir." Adrian said getting up off my bed, kissing my cheek and Viktoria's hand

"So then there were two" I said laughing as I lay down on my bed

"Yep, OMG this is going to be so much fun" viktoria said lying next to me.

"How so?"

"Your the rose Hathaway, the school is going to be empty of all teachers and the Guardians are going to be doing like triple shifts, play time baby." She said jumping up of the bed dragging me with her.

"Seriously?" I said attempting the one eye brow thing and epically failing.

Just to prove how awesome she is she did the eyebrow thing and winked

"Roza, I am going to show you how we live it up in Russia" Viktoria put into full effect of her accent as she said this.

Just after that she shot out of my room.

I looked at the door and let a small laugh escape my lips

I sighed and lay back down on my bed, soon sleep took over.

_My breathing was laboured and my skin glistened with sweat._

_I tried to slow my racing pulse._

_I gasped and arched my back, he moved faster and deeper inside me __I felt his hand move into my hair and suddenly he was pulling my head back, his fingers fisted in my hair._

_He groaned loudly, thrusting with abandon against my flesh, his other hand still grabbing my hip forcefully. _

_I realized I couldn't move my body away from him at all; I was trapped by his grip on me. _

_My heartbeat raced and he reacted immediately, leaning his head down close to my neck, growling._

_Lifting his lips and running his tongue against the nape of my neck_

_Twin stabs shot though my neck_

I shot up out of bed. My breathing was hitched.

OMG I had just dreamt about Dimitri.

He....he

OMG

I climbed out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

I jumped in the shower, trying to calm my breathing.

Half an hour later I was back in bed

Only I couldn't think straight, let alone sleep.

Out of pure frustration I got out of bed, pulling on jogging pant's and a vest.

Hopping down the hall towards the elevator pulling my shoes on.

It was half an hour till sunset, so everyone was in bed still.

Putting my headphones in I did my warm up stretches and took off running around the ski lodge, yes in the snow.

I kept up my training even though Dimitri was busy helping out, I hadn't seen him hardly in the three days I had been here, and when I did it was a nod then he was of somewhere

The cold air help wipe my mind.

I ran listening to ke$ha.

Soon I was out of breath and close to the wards; I trudged back through the snow letting the fresh air cool my skin down.

I was just coming to the edge of the trees as a warm hand grabbed my shoulder.

I shot around bringing my fist down on there shoulder while sweeping my leg out.

I watched as Dimitri got his balance.

"I would have put you on your ass but then you would get wet." Was all I said.

I looked him over

Still a sexy as always, I just couldn't shake the dream out of my mind.

"I've been looking all over for you; we need to talk about you going back to school." He said not noticing my far of look.

I pulled myself back

"I don't really see anything to talk about, at one I will be aboard the jet next to viktoria and on my way back home" I said as I started to walk away

"What? You're not going to argue?" He said pulling his pace to match mine

"What not trust comrade? I don't want to upset Lissa, she seams very... hormonal right now" I said that was the best way to describe her.

"Ah, well then that's sorted" He said, he seamed relieved not to have a worked up Hathaway on his hands

I chuckled slightly as a reminder of exactly what his hands were doing in my last dream

I felt a blush rush to my cheeks.

"Something funny?" He said looking at me

We stopped just outside the main doors.

"Erm... nothing" I said looking anywhere but him.

"Rose...?"

"Dimitri, don't its nothing just...something Christian said" I explained trying to cover up my blush

Thankfully he dropped it.

"See you around." I said pushing my way into the lodge.

I heard faint Russian behind me, when I looked back he was gone.

That had felt so un like us.

I shrugged it of and headed of to my room.

I repacked anything I had out.

Leaving only the cloths I was wearing for that day, I jumped in the shower again.

Braiding my hair because I couldn't be bothered blow drying in, I shot of to Lissa's room.

I rushed in and jumped on her bed, startling her.

She screamed till she realized it was me. We both fell about laughing.

"God Lissa squeal much." I laughed

I sat with her for the rest of the night, eventually pulling myself away to jump on the jet.

The flight home was a lot faster than the one there.

And finally I was sprawled out on my own bed.

Sleep was slowly taking over again, and just when I drifted off I woke up to Viktoria shot in to my room waving her arms about.

"Come on rose, I know you never say know to a game of truth or dare." She said plonking herself on the bottom of my bed.

I pulled myself into a sitting passion; it was then that I noticed she was holding two bottles of Russian vodka.

"Vik it's not truth or dare with only two people." I pointed out as I rubbed the remaining sleep out of my eyes.

"I know that." Just then my door opened again and in walked Eddie.

I laughed"Three isn't much better you know." I said to the pair of them.

"Fine, no truth or dare. How about I never then?" Viktoria said shaking the bottles again.

I gave in a agreed.

We sat on my floor in a triangle with a shot glass in front of each of us.

"Ok, we all know the rules, you did it drink if your alone you tell the story. Ok lets start" Viktoria said

"Ok, me first. I have never....Kissed a girl" She said with a sickly sweet smile

Me and Eddie took a shot. They both laughed at me

"Hay, truth or dare. I never back down." I said while viktoria refilled mine and eddies shot glasses.

"I have never... been to a club" Eddie said.

Turns out am the only one

"Man, really you two have never been to a club. That sucks there amazing, me and Lissa went a few times when were ran away, and lets not forget I had to go get Adrian's sorry ass from one the other week."

They both laughed at that.

"Ok... I have never erm...had sex" It took me a while to think of one.

Both Eddie and Viktoria took a shot, I was shocked. Looks like things had got interesting for him and that girl I seen him kissing all those months ago.

"Just don't tell Dimika ok?" Viktoria said looking right at me

"Would I do that?" I said in mock hurt

She giggled and we carried on with the game.

They all followed the same sort of pattern

Soon I felt the alcohol working on me

"Need to pee" I stated as I pushed myself up, once I was finished I walked back out to see Eddie had passed out

I sat down leaning against the bed and looked a viktoria who looked amused

"Just me and you left Hathaway." She said handing me the bottle of vodka

"Why did you state that you were going the toilet?" Viktoria asked me while crossing her legs

"I always do when I have a drink, this one time I was out and got trashed with this girl Kris she didn't realize she needed the toilet, and let's say she never made it to the toilet. Ever since I just sort of state am going the toilet so I remember where am going" I shrugged.

She laughed and hands me the bottle

"Ok my turn...I have never fantasised about my mentor"

Shit

I took a swig; there is no point in playing if you're going to lie.

"Well..." She said slightly smugly

"Well what? Yer I've fantasised about Dimitri, I mean who wouldn't he's hot." I said back to her.

"Ok... ok so don't want to go down that road... so has anything happened with you two" I looked at her for a second.

That was it, she wanted to play so she could get me drunk and find out the dish of me and Dimitri.

"I wish...Hum" I giggled as I stood up; the drink was starting to get to my head.

"Music" I said pointing towards my stereo

We plugged in it and started to dance.

Eddie soon woke up by the music.

Soon we were all dancing around my room, and I will admit the alcohol had gotten to my head.

In burst the guardians to ruin my fun.

There in my door way stood Stan.

I pulled a tongue at him and carried on dancing.

I felt a hand rap around my upper arm and drag me out of my room.

I was to far gone to even kick off.

Everything was spinning.

I found myself in the guardian's meeting room.

A cold cloth pressed against my face

"What the hell where you thinking rose?" Said a very familiar Russian voice.

I groaned as my head started to hurt.

"I don't know" I whispered

I herd a sigh from next to me.

"It was very irresponsible of you Rose" Great a lecture

"Hold that though..." I said shooting out my chair and rushing for the closest bin.

Once my stomach was emptied I lay down my the door and started to drift of again

"Rose, you are not getting out of this that easy" Dimitri said as he pulled me of the floor and half dragged me back to the chair

"Know tell me what you were thinking?"

"ARGG... I don't know, we were just playing a game." I said squinting against the bright light.

"Rose do you know how irresponsible of you that was?" Dimitri said, I could here the disapproval in his voice

I shot out of my chair, stumbled slightly and regained my balance

"Screw you Dimitri, I needed a brake so I took one." I stage whispered at him

"That is no excuse Rose, what if there was another attack?" He said standing next to me

"Well there's know Mori around so no-one to protect." I said

"Rose" Dimitri growled at me

"What about your own life? Hay what about that?" I could tell he was getting angrier

"Look, am sorry. Wont happen again." I said placing my head in my hands.

Dam headache. How did I get hung-over so fast?

"An extra hour of training, every day rose. In the morning until I see fit. You will also be put on cleaning duty since all classes our out and you only have the rest of you exam to do." He said

Grabbing my arm he helped me back to my dorm.

I climbed into bed the second I stepped through the door.

That night I didn't have any dreams what so ever, it was peaceful

When I woke the next morning I got the full effect of the hang-over.

I turned to check the time, only to find a glass in the way and a note propped up against it.

_Rose_

_These will help with the hang-over_

_I expect you at training, every minuet your late is another five added onto your training after school and another mile to your run_

_D_

I swallowed the pills Dimitri had left and checked the clock

Crap

I was over two hours late

* * *

**Hay Reviw please i love them **

**p.s**

**am sending extracts of the next chapter to who Review XD**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	28. the little black book

**Haya, the storys coming close to the end :( **

**only a few chapters left **

**i loved writing this chapter :P even though its not that eventful.**

**Last one in DPOV XD **

**random fact : Jaws was based on a book **

**enjoy **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

Little black book

DPOV

I watched as rose drifted of to sleep within seconds.

Viktoria was so in trouble when I see her next.

I walked over to Rose's sleeping form, pulling of her shoes and Jacket.

I lifted her ever so slightly and lay her under the covers.

She must have drunken quite a bit, she was completely out. I flipped her over and onto her front just in case she was sick in her sleep.

I sat down in the chair and sighed.

The silence was amazing; I had worked so much in the past week.

I watched as rose lay there sleeping, her breath hitching.

I stood up, placing one last kiss on her forehead and left her room.

Time to go and defend her again.

Just as I was leaving the room I herd a slight purr from the direction of the bed.

I looked back, that couldn't have been Rose.

There it was again, Rose hadn't moved.

I kneeled down on the floor to see MIMI lying under Rose's bed

"Dam" I cursed.

I leaned under the bed moving my hand slowly towards her making sure she knew it was me.

I felt the ruff feel of a wet tongue against my palm.

I pressed my hand under and started to stroke MIMI's head

I pulled away slightly knowing she would follow.

And sure enough she did. Moving my hand slowly out from under the bed with a half asleep Panther following me.

It still shocked me how gentle she could be.

I leaned back as MIMI stretched and came all the way from under the bed.

She sat down in front of me tilting her head to the side.

I stood up and opened the door gesturing towards it. MIMI stood up and sashayed over the threshold

Strange enough it reminded me of Rose, when she walked of in a mood.

I walked through the dorm coxing MIMI along with me.

Finally we made it to the edge of the forest

"Go, on Rose will come see you tomorrow ok." I said

MIMI cocked her head to the side and walked forward and licking my hand before turning around and running back to where she was staying.

Animal normally hate Dhampir's, it felt nice to have one like me

Even a panther, of all Animals.

I turned around and started walking towards Alberta's office.

I had already given Rose punishment; Alberta would like to know what it was.

I knocked on the door lightly before stepping in.

Alberta was sitting at the desk looking over some papers.

"Dimitri" She greeted me as I took the seat across from her.

I let her finish whatever she was doing.

Soon she piled up the papers she was looking at, placing them in a folder and placing them into the filing cabinet.

"So, what did you give her as punishment?" She asked leaning back

"I added an extra hour on to her morning training; I also put her on cleaning duty." I answered

"Little harsh, but this is rose were talking about. Do you really think she will get to your training an hour early?" She said sceptically

"I left her a little note saying for every minuet she late I will keep her back an extra five and make her run a mile for each one." I said

"Smart." Alberta said with a smile on her face.

"We would punish your sister, if she were not a guest. I expect you to sort her out as she is your family." She said

I nodded my response.

"Also, as it is your sisters wedding coming up soon you still have permission to leave." She said, I was thankful that I still had the time off.

"Oh and one more thing" She said looking under her table.

Lifting up a little black book.

"Some Mori called Betsy sent this. It was sent to Rose, I was told to let you read it first." She said a small smile pulling at her lips.

I picked up the book; it was black leather and had stitches running all over it.

A strange crystal was stitched onto the front.

I looked up at Alberta questioningly

"I recon you look At page 10 to 15. It will help you with a problem you're going through right now." I looked down

Curiosity took over me.

"Thanks" I said looking back up.

"Not a problem." She said. I took that as my queue to leave as she lifted another file and started to go through it.

I left and started to walk back to my dorm

"Belikov!" I herd Stan shout from somewhere behind me

I turned around.

He stood at the edge of the woods slightly shaking; I started to walk in his direction.

"Stan" I said

"Hathaway's _pet_ is on campus" He snared the word pet as he pointed to the dark area in between two building.

I followed his finger; I could see the faint outline of MIMI crouched on the floor.

"MIMI!" I said in a strong voice.

With in seconds she was slinking towards me, laying down placing her head underneath he front paws

"I told you to go." I said.

She had been around me and rose enough that she picked up my meaning

She really was a smart animal; she almost reacted like a human would

She whined at the tone of my voice.

"What the fuck?" Stan whispered next to me.

He was shaking a sweating even more.

Looks like Stan is scared of big cats.

"I've got it from here Stan." I said, I slapped my thigh and walked towards the woods

MIMI followed. She stayed behind me the whole way back to where we had put a place up for her.

I stood just at the side as she walked towards her own cabin.

She turned to look at me when she entered the building

"Stay" I said firmly.

As I made it back onto the main set of school I noticed the sun was setting

Another Night without sleep.

I sighed as I walked back to my room.

Placing the book on the side and jumping in the shower.

When I was done I was already half an hour late for training

That was a first.

I jogged over to the gym expecting to see Rose out side waiting impatiently for me.

I was wrong.

I entered the gym looking around. Rose was no where in site.

I sat down and picked up the book Alberta had given me, skipping right to the page she had told me to go to.

RPOV

Crap

I rushed around my room

I grabbed a sports bra and some joggers.

I striped and pulled them on faster than I though possible; grabbing my bag I shot out the door and towards the gym.

I burst in to see Dimitri sitting down reading

"Your late" Was all he said not even looking up.

"Never" I said, dam hang-over.

I started my stretches.

"God, can I stop yet?" I heard panting from the end of the gym.

Looking up I could see Viktoria standing there, heaving and covered in sweat.

Dimitri stood up placing his little black book down and looked at the two of us.

"Good, now rose is hear you have some one to run with." He said Viktoria groaned

"Why is Vicky here?" I asked carrying on with my stretchers

"Well, you weren't the only one Drinking last night rose. You and Viktoria are my responsibility. So she's helping you with you laps

So your two and a half hour late that means you have to run... 150 miles." He said smugly

"Your crazy" Was all I said looking at him in disbelief

"Well, that if a lot to ask I know. That's why you and Viktoria are splitting it between the two of you." He said

"That's still 75 miles each" I said

"Well, get running then." Was all he said.

I glared at him

"I won't be able to do that in one day." I said crossing my arms

My head was throbbing, if I had eaten anything I was sure it would be on the floor right now.

"Well, you will keep running until you have them done. You have no classes today so you will run till I say stop, you will have a brake every hour and a half. NOW RUN! " He shouted the last part.

I grabbed my water bottle and walked over towards Viktoria.

"Twat" I whispered to him as I passed.

I caught a glimpse of the book he was reading. It had the same coloured stone as the one my shadow kissed ring did.

I stopped for a split second.

I ripped my gaze away from the cover and shook my head

It was proberly some crazy cowboy vampire porn book thing.

I laughed slightly at the memory and kept walking towards Viktoria.

"Hay" I said coming up next to her.

I passed her my water bottle and she took long swigs

"Hay, sorry about this. I've been her and hour and done about ten miles." She said.

"Well, I better get going to catch up with you. When you go for your brake mind refilling my water?"

"No problem." She replied

We took off. My pace was faster than hers as I was just starting.

Half an hour in Viktoria stopped, walking back inside.

I picked up my pace slightly.

Not to long after she walked back out and started running along side me.

"Hay, I got this for you." She said between breaths as we ran. She handed me my IPod

"OMG, I love you." I said hooking it to my sports bra.

"No problem, I grabbed Lissa's as well, so when you go on your brake you can swop them and charge yours while where running." I couldn't help but grin at how she had though this through

"Only, I didn't grab any other cloths when I was out there. So when it's your turn could you grab me some shorts and a sports bra." She said.

Soon after, we were at different parts of the running track.

Finally I had the chance to take a brake, my leg muscles were like jelly. I looked down at my little step walker thing

25 Miles

It displayed, not bad for my first shot at it.

I went inside taking small sips of my water. Dimitri wasn't inside but I knew he would be around somewhere.

I refilled up mine and Viktoria's water bottles and filled up another two, placing the next to the track.

I left the gym and walked over to the novice building.

"Where are you going?" I looked back to see Dimitri following me

He looked different some how

"its my ten minuet brake, am grabbing some shorts, and some food." I said as I carried on walking

"Three minuets, Roza you better run." He said

He said Roza, he only ever says that when he's feeling loving towards me.

I smiled but kept my pace the same.

I rushed to my room, picking up a few pairs of shorts and changing my cloths completely.

I pulled on so smallish shorts and another sports bra on, also grabbing a bottle of deodorant.

As I was leaving the building I gripped some protean bars from the kitchen and made my way back to the gym.

When I entered I left the bars on the small table that now held some shorts, IPod charger and a few bottles of water.

I stepped outside. Dimitri was sitting on a chair watching Viktoria pushing herself.

I took a bite out of a protean bar, leaving it next to my spare bottle of water.

I noticed that Viktoria had taken hers, and it was empty.

I grabbed both my bottles.

Plugging my IPod in, I started to run again

Keeping my pace steady, soon I was next to Viktoria

I passed her a bottle of water and a protean bar.

She smiled and I took of.

Picking my pace up,

The rest of the night kept up like this.

Six hours in I had run 65 miles out of my 75.

I was doing well; I had enough energy to carry on.

Viktoria wasn't doing so great though.

She was wheezing.

We had finally come to a joint brake.

"Vic, you can stop if you want." I said as we slumped next to the gym catching our breath.

"Rose, I can't leave you out here on your own." She said taking little sips of water.

"No, its ok I've only go a few more miles to go"

We sat in silence for a few minuets. I took a deep breath, finished my protean bar and stood up.

I looked down and noticed that Viktoria had fallen asleep

Lucky cow

I took her IPod and placed mine in the charger.

I gripped her step counter and hooked it around my shorts.

She had done 45 out of her 75.

Dimitri had left just before we had our brake.

I took of again; I felt a big burst of energy. It was great.

Half an hour into this run Dimitri called me over.

"Yep?" I said caching my breath

"Rose, I brought you and Viktoria dinner." He said as he motioned behind him

"Where is she?" He asked looking around

"She fell asleep" I said simply as I walked over to the food.

"Rose, you have done really well. How far have you gone?" I sat down pulling a plate towards me

I looked down at my step counter

"70 miles" I said simply taking a bite out of the lasagne he had brought.

"Rose, do you realize you have just run almost two marathons, in a day?" I looked up from my food and shrugged

"Well Dhampir's are faster than humans." I said digging in

Just then I moan came from around the corner.

Viktoria stepped our rubbing her eyes

"Food" Was all she said as she sat down next to me and started to tuck into her own food.

"Rose, that's still really good, I'm proud of you."

His parse made me smile.

"Thanks" I said while turning back to my food.

"Well I think we should call that it for the day." He said sitting down on the floor with us

"YES!" Viktoria screamed punching the air.

"Later suckers!" She said springing up, only to fall down again.

This time she pulled herself up slowly and made her way to the dorms with her food.

"Nah, I've only got five miles to go. I don't mind pushing it a little more." I said while still eating.

Dimitri said nothing as he watched me eat.

It was making me really self-conscious

"I have to go make sure she's made it to her room ok." He said standing up and leaving.

Once I finished I lay back and waited for everything to digest.

I looked up at the stars, it was so peaceful.

My thoughts drifted back to Dimitri, he was acting all strange

It was like he had been working on a puzzle and had finally cracked it.

I sighed climbing up.

It had been an hour, my food had digested and I was ready to finish my laps.

I took the pace slow.

On my second go around Dimitri joined me.

"Hay" I said keeping my pace even.

An hour later we had my five miles done.

I felt so tired.

Dimitri started to walk with me back to my dorm. I drifted of and started to walk to the kitchen

We walked in silence.

As I entered the kitchen Dimitri stayed outside.

I grabbed two buckets and filled them with ice.

I stepped outside to see a surprised look on Dimitri's face.

"What" I asked as I started walking towards Viktoria's dorm room.

"Why did you get ice?"

"I'm going to get in the bath with it. It will help stop my leg muscles from seizing up tomorrow."

I answered as we entered the building. He seamed impressed that I knew this.

"Rose, you should go to your room." He said as I knocked on Viktoria's door.

"I would but, one I don't think Viktoria has though about the ice bath and two I left my massage oil in her room." I said

There was no reply so I walked right in.

Before closing the door behind me I said to Dimitri

"See you tomorrow at training."

I turned around to see Viktoria sprawled out across her bed.

I laughed as went and put all the ice in the bath adding cold water.

Once that was done I woke Viktoria up.

I left for my room, grabbing some PJ's.

I went back down to her room; she lay in her bed shivering

"That bath almost killed me" her teeth chattered as she said this.

I laughed and walked into her bathroom closing the door behind me.

God she was so right.

Finally I climbed out of the bath pulling on my PJ top and shorts.

Then the next hour consisted of rubbing oil into mine and Viktoria's legs before we both drifted of

Not before I set my alarm for an hour early.

* * *

**Hehe he made her run all them miles :P **

**what could be in that little black book ? **

**hehe**

**Review and you might just get a sneek peek at the next chapter **

**xoxo**

**Sammy x**


	29. Polar bear Vs MIMI

**Hay guys.**

**Next chapter hope you like (gonna be a longer A/N at the bottom read please)**

**Random fact : sheep can recognize other sheep from pictures (strange) **

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

Polar Bear Vs MIMI

RPOV

Arggg... my alarm started to screech

BEEEEP.....BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP.......BEEP

I slammed my hand against the shut up button

I had been going to training this early for over a week and it still killed me

I dragged my sorry arse out of bed and over to the bathroom.

Forcing my eyes to stay open I waddled down to the gym.

"You kn....ow people sleep" I said yawning as I put my bag on the floor.

"Yes and most people do it at the right times." See; see this is what I get every morning.

I grunted and started my warm up.

God, I am soooo tired.

I walked out the gym with out saying a word

I was always five minuets late so there was an extra five miles onto my run.

I had become acquainted with Metallica.

It was the only thing keeping my eyes open right at that second (I hated it.)

Something moved from my right, I shot down in a defensive crouch, yawning yet again.

Dimitri went in for the attack.

I blocked most of his hits, but I was tired from running and lack of sleep.

I needed to make my attack.

I counted seven of his hit before I lashed out.

I brought my leg up in a round house kick (it was hard he's really, really tall.)

Landing the blow I wrapped my other leg around the back of his knee keeping it there.

He went down.

I leaned back over his leg, while my second one was on his shoulder.

I pulled out my stake and placed it over his heart.

"Dead" I stated.

I moved my leg downward sat straddling him while yawning.

I shot my eyes open and started to climb of him.

Only, I felt his warm hand around my neck.

Pulling me towards him.

He placed soft kisses against my lips, teasing me.

The moment was perfect, until I wrecked it

I couldn't suppress the Yawn anymore.

He pulled away laughing, god his laugh.

I climbed of him and sat down next to him,

I looked over at him looking at the stars.

You see what I mean. This isn't Dimitri

He doesn't kiss me, I kiss him.

He hardly ever laughs.

And, and he never ever seams relaxed.

But he has been lately for some reason. Well when he's around me anyway.

There was something he wasn't telling me.

"Dimitri." I said grabbing his attention

"Hum...is, is there something ... Has...." I couldn't think of anything to say.

He laughed again.

"I have to go pack, training is over for the next few weeks. Be thankful." He said before climbing up, helping me along the way.

He walked of towards his room as I left for the kitchen.

It was strange this new Dimitri.

Buzz

"Hello" I said answering my phone.

"Rose, where the hell are you?" Viktoria

"Erm.. on my way to get food." I said

"This early, god. Anyway you need to come pack." She said

"Pack, pack for what?" I said as I walked through the kitchen doors and looked for a doughnut

"My sisters wedding, you tard." She said as I picked up the one I wanted

"God you still haven't pack, you're the retard. Aren't you leaving like tonight?" See everyone was leaving me

Lissa was still at court, she was coming home in three days.

"Yes I'm packed, you aren't though."

"Why do I need to pack?" This was getting confusing

"You're going to the wedding"

What ... wait?

"W...Since when?"

"Erm... since, like five weeks ago. Sonya said I could bring some people, so am bringing the gang. Last time I check you were part of that."

"Oh, and now you only decide to tell me?" I said taking a bite out of my yummy doughnut

"Arg... you can be so frustrating. Just get that skinny arse of yours up here and pack." She hung up the phone then.

I put my phone in my pocket and picked up another doughnut.

Stepping into my room, I almost fainted.

Viktoria had taken everything out of every draw and placed them on my bed

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted

"Oh, finally. Right I've made sets of cloths for you and packed them. Now we need to find you three more sets of cloths and a dress ok?"

"I thought I was packing" I said walking in and sitting down on my chair.

"You are, I just came to help." I laughed at her.

So for the next hour we went through all my cloths, only to find I didn't have a dress.

Solution: Internet shopping.

I left this to Viktoria as I jumped in the shower.

"Done!" She shouted as I climbed out the shower.

"We leave in two hours, need to make sure that I've got everything." She said through the door as she left.

I finished up, brushing my teeth, hair, body lotion and I was done.

I grabbed my now full bag and looked over at my laptop

Hum strange Viktoria must have turned it off when she was done.

I walked down to her room, as I reached the end of the corridor she was locking her door.

"Bought bloody time." She said as she noticed me

"Nice to see you two, so did you pick a dress?" I asked as we walked down corridor.

"Yeppy, nice midnight blue with a lace overlay its so you... Yer thanks, if there's anything left in there pass it over to Dimitri Belikov thanks... Any way yep they said it would be delivered to where the wedding is being held in a day or two. I hope you don't mind its cost quite a bit." She said looking at me shyly.

"Hay, no problem I have a trust fund from my dad, who ever he is. So there's quite a bit in there" I said smiling at her.

We walked out the building after she had given the key back; we walked down the main path towards the main gates, the ones that we were getting picked up at.

Just outside the boarder there was a very classic Range rover

"Nice." I said as we got closer

"Yer, that's the same thing Dimitri, said when he bought it." She said lifting her bag into the boot.

So this was Dimitri's car.

We climbed into the back.

It was just me and Viktoria in the car.

She leaned forward putting a CD in the player

"Trust me, you have to get your music on before he even gets here."

She said looking at me full of seriousness.

I couldn't help but laugh. Just then Dimitri climbed into the driver's seat and look over at us.

I could tell he was shocked to see me, he hid it well I could only see it in his eyes.

He nodded his acknowledgement as he put the keys in the ignition.

As soon as the car started up so did the music.

Adam Lambert- your entertainment filled the car.

Dimitri pressed stop, within seconds Viktoria had climbed in between the seats and pressed play.

As she was pulling back Dimitri pressed stop again.

Viktoria groaned in frustration, leaning forward again and pressing play turning the music up.

She stayed where she was glaring at Dimitri.

I had a face full of but as she started to sway and sing along.

Dimitri pressed stop and growled "Sit down Viktoria"

Viktoria climbed all the way through the seats and sat shot gun.

Pressing play again, giving Dimitri a look that said 'I dare ya'

I laughed at the determination on both the faces.

This grabbing twin scowls from them.

For about fifteen they fought over having the music on or not.

To save my ears the abuse I plugged in my head phones.

I gazed out the window.

"I asked my girlfriend if she had seen you around here before, she mumbles something while we got down on the floor." Good love Lady Gaga she truly is crazy.

Soon the song finished and, during the pause of the song change I couldn't hear anything.

I pulled out my earphones and looked at the two of them.

"Wow, Rose nice voice." Viktoria said looking over the seat at me

"Viktoria put your seatbelt on." Dimitri said not letting his eyes stray from the road.

"What ever" She said

"The boy is a monster." Viktoria started to sing.

I handed over one of my earphones.

"Love this song" She screeched

Hot mess by cobra starship came on

We ended up singing to nearly every song on my IPod.

Soon we arrived at the Airport.

"What no privet jet." I joked as we climbed out. Dimitri grabbed our bags.

"Rose..." Viktoria said with a nervous look

"What?"

"You said you didn't know you were coming till today, do you have a ticket?"

"Crap. Be right back" I said walking away.

I made my way to customer services.

"Hay, there's a flight to Greenland leaving at half 5 right?" I asked the man behind the counter

"Yes there is." He said smiling

"Is there any seats left?" I asked

He typed away at his computer and frowned

"There is two seats left, both in first class"

I thought that through

"Ok, could I have one seat please?" I asked digging through my purse for my bank card

Best thing about not knowing who you dad is, he can't kick of if you over spend on your card

Only I couldn't find it

"Dam" I muttered

"Is there a problem miss?" He asked looking at me

"No.. Could you give me a moment?"

I pulled out my phone and called Lissa

"Rose, hay I haven't herd from you all day. Am on the jet know this is so fun, have you left yet?"

"Whoa, calm down Lissa. I need a favour, I left my bank card at home and I need to buy a ticket...only the last seat is in first class, you mind if I use your card?" I asked looking down at Lissa's spear card.

"Sure rose. I got to go, see you in a while."

We said our goodbyes.

"Ok how much is that?" I asked, he looked down at his screen

"That is, £1,500" He said. Dam that just for a first class seat, it better be worth it.

I placed the card in and typed in Lissa's code.

"Have a lovely flight." He said handing me my ticket.

I placed it in my passport and walked of to where Dimitri and Viktoria were now standing.

"Rose, do not go of like that again." Dimitri said giving me a disapproving look

"I needed to go buy a ticket ok." I said grabbing my bag.

"Oooow...where are you seated?" Viktoria asked ripping the ticket out my hand

"No way, you're in first class?" She said stopping in her tracks.

"Yes.. It was all they had left." I said pulling my ticket and passport back.

"Rose. You should have let me pay for that." Dimitri said taking the ticket of me again

"Its ok wasn't that much." I lied pulling it back.

I set of towards our departure gate.

An hour later we all bored.

I had to split away from Dimitri and Viktoria. Before I could get through the curtain Dimitri gripped me arm

"Rose, don't leave the plane with out me ok?" He asked

"I no I would get lost if I did anyway." I pulled away and walked to my seat.

Ok, first class rocks.

I had the two empty seats, loads of food and a heck of a lot of leg room.

I ate as much as I could.

Watched some T.V

It got quite boarding being up here on my own though. Soon I was tired.

As I drifted of one of the air hostess brought me a pillow and a blanket

It was great, I reclined my chair back letting sleep overcome me.

I could hear the sound of rushing water, I was surrounded by thin tall trees , white with strips of brown running through them

All over the floor were colourful flowers.

A panther rushed passed me.

I looked down to notice I was only in a bikini top and a flaw skirt.

I sighed

"Hay Adrian" I said, he stepped out from behind a tree wearing the same colours as me but only shorts

"Little Dhampir I have missed you so much." He said leaning over and kissing my cheek.

I stepped back taking in our surroundings again

"A rain forest, new." I said looking back at him

"Let's go for a walk." He suggested as he started to walk of towards the sound of rushing water.

I followed; we talked about all the things that had been going on.

It was just as uneventful at court as it had been at school.

The queen ended up push Lissa and Christian closer together with out meaning to

We laughed about stupid things.

It was one of those sparse moments when me and Adrian were just relaxed around each other, he didn't his on me once.

Man, is there something wrong with all the lads in my life or something.

"So did you get the book?" He asked as we reached the edge of a water fall.

The sight was incredible it caught my breath

"What book?" I whispered.

"The one aunt Betsy sent" He said

This caught my attention

"No... Haven't had any books?"

"Huh... that's strange she said she se-" Before he could finish I lost my balance and tumbled towards the bottom of the water fall.

I shot up falling out my seat and whacking my head on the floor.

I heard hysterical laughter from behind my.

I felt warm arms lift me of the ground and place me back in my seat.

I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see Dimitri and Viktoria in the seat next to me

"Hay" I croaked while yawning.

"Were almost there rose" Viktoria said through her hiccups

I stretched out, waking up properly.

"What were you dreaming about?" Viktoria asked leaning over.

"Nothing" I said pushing my seat up.

"Really, your were ooowing and ahhhing" She said winking at me

"I was dream walking with Adrian, in a rain forest." I said shrugging.

"Well this is boring, am going back to my seat, sexy air hostess yum" She whispered the last part to me make me laugh

This left me and Dimitri.

Alone

"So, when's the wedding?" I asked leaning back and stretching my legs out

"Tomorrow night." He said.

I closed my eyes and took steady breaths; I could feel his eyes on me

"So, comrade does this mean we will carry on training?" I asked keeping my eyes closed

"You get the time off." He said.

We just sat in silence for a few minuets

"I better go make sure Viktoria hasn't marled anyone" Dimitri said standing up

"OH, did I just here Dimitri Belikov make a joke? The world must becoming to an end." I laughed as he shook his head at me and walked back down the plane.

The rest of the flight was just boring.

Finally we started to descend.

I was out of my seat the second the wheels hit the floor.

Dimitri and Viktoria were already next to the doors as I came out.

Half an hour later we were in a car.

Should I say snow plough?

This place was just snow and Ice.

Some name, Greenland.

"God, know wonder no Strgoi ever come here, its so freaking cold." I said trying to huddle closer to the car heater.

But dam Viktoria she was hugging the thing

"God, you were brought up in Russia you should be used to this." I growled attempting to get some heat

"How many times have I told your Rose, its not all snow over there." Dimitri said

"Dimitri, shut up I'm trying to win the freaking heater." I growled at him

I lost, dam can that girl cling to the dash board.

I pulled my legs up towards my hugging myself.

I leaned slightly towards the left, I could feel the body heat radiating of Dimitri.

I snuggled into his arm

"Rose, what are you doing?" He said looking down at me

"Improvising" I said moving closer.

He sighed in frustration.

Three minuets later I could hear Viktoria snoring

"Looks like someone didn't get any seep on the plane" I said.

I had warmed up a lot more my teeth had stopped chattering.

The rest of the drive was quiet apart from Viktoria's snores.

We pulled up in font of a mansion

It was massive.

We climbed out the van / plough thing.

The snow was almost up to my knees.

Dimitri carried all the bag's since he could hold them above the snow.

It took us five minuets to trudge through the snow and to the front door.

Lissa opened the door and jumped at me.

I hugged her back and slowly made my way to the door. Inside was warm, thank god.

"OMG let me show you your rooms an..." Lissa tailed of talking about anything and everything, gripping mine and Viktoria's arms as she dragged us towards one side of the double ended stair case.

I grabbed my bag from Dimitri as we were pulled along.

I herd a chuckle from behind me. I looked back to see Christian leaning against the door way

"Hay, I had to put up with it for a week alone, she's all yours" He winked and started talking to Dimitri

"Rose, this is your room. Ill be back just need to show Viktoria were her room is." I stepped into my room.

Finally some alone time

Even, if it is for a minuet.

The room was all light colours.

It was quite simple but I loved it.

I started to unpack when Lissa and Viktoria came back in.

Lissa talked none stop while I unpacked.

Man I had missed her.

Once I was finished I sat down and waited for Lissa finish her story

"Where's the bath room?" I asked looking for the door

"Oh, there's one at the end of the corridor." Lissa said turning around to Viktoria as she started talking about the hot Air hostess

I grabbed my shower stuff and walked down the hall.

The bathroom was massive, a Jacuzzi bath, walk in shower and four sinks.

I hung my little bag up on a peg next to a sink.

Sorting my stuff out I jumped in the shower and made my way back to my room.

Once I got there, I found a note on the bed.

_Rose_

_Gone to bed_

_See you in the morning_

_Love _

_Lissa && Viktoria_

I pulled on some warm cloths and made my way down stairs

"Hay, rose will go the shop with me." I herd Adrian say from somewhere.

I followed his voice.

"Hello dear." Dimitri's mum said hugging me

I hugged her back exchanging pleasantries.

Everyone was sitting around the table.

"Ok, I'll go the shop with you. On one condition" I said looking at Adrian

"Anything my love" He said I rolled my eyes at him

"We find something to talk about now, I am not in the mood for your sex talk" I said

"Hum.. I saw a polar bear before; I bet MIMI could have kicked its sorry ass." Adrian said

I smiled at that

"Perfect." I said zipping up my coat.

We walked out the door talking about just that.

* * *

**Ok so as you guys know the story is coming to an end in the next two or so chapters**

**BUT**

**I was thinking about changing the ending slightly so i could make a sqeual, but only if you guys want me to**

**So if you do, leave me a review, saying weather i should or shouldn't and some ideas if you want **

**but i will only do it if i get like 10 reviws saying i should **

**Anyway hope you like the story and hopfully i will have the next chapter up 2morrow**

**(If you review i might even send a extract)**

**xoxo**

**Sammy **

**p.s**

**Please tell me weather i should do a sequal **

**thanks x**


	30. The truth

**Haya, hope you like this chapter**

**You find out whats in the little black book x**

**I will be writting a sequal XD Wont be as exciting as this one but the plot it crazy XD just done it then **

**Hope you like this chapter **

**Random fact : Did you know that termites eat wood fast if loud rock music is playin **

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV.

The big day

I turned over in bed and groaned. I could here all the girls on the floor below me rushing around. I unfortunately I go stuck on the lads floor, which I found out last night when me and Adrian came back from the shop.

I climbed out of bed, it felt so early. The wedding was starting half an hour before sunset.

So I was up at half two, it felt like I hadn't slept. I gripped my towel, making my way down towards the bathroom.

All the lads were still out cold from last night.

I climbed into the walk in shower, and it felt amazing, my room had been freezing

The water was so hot; it felt great loosening up my muscles.

I don't know how long I stood under the water, but soon it was getting slightly cold. I stepped out into the steam filled room.

I could sense someone's eyes on me.

Turning around I noticed Dimitri standing in the doorway, I hadn't locked it because I though I was alone.

He stood the in his cotton pants with a towel over his shoulder. I let my eyes roam down his chest

Dam he was so hot.

I felt my face flush slightly as I looked him over.

"Like something you see Roza?" I said dragging my eyes back up to his.

They looked so intense.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." I said giving him a wink.

I turned around, and wrapping my towel around my.

As I was exiting the bathroom I made sure I pressed my body close to Dimitri's on my way out the door.

I heard his breath hitch.

I swayed my hips a little as I walked back to my room.

I pulled on some underwear, then sitting back on my bed.

IPod in its docking station, I spent a good ten minuets just putting body lotion my now smooth legs.

It was one of them rare times when I get to pamper myself.

Viktoria was down a floor getting into her bridesmaid dress. Lissa was outside with Adrian and Christian having a snowball fight.

I was so tempted to run out and join then, but we were going to be here for a few day's so it could wait.

Half an hour later I pulled on a pair of jeans and a vest, making my way downstairs to find out if my dress had arrived.

"VIKTORIA!" I shouted as I looked into the front room

The room looked so scary; girls were running around with shoes in the hands and flowers, curlers you name it they were running with.

"Rose." I heard from inside, then I was suddenly tugged inside.

I was stood in the middle surrounded by about 8 women

"What sizes are you rose?" Viktoria asked from next to Sonya

"Erm... A ten" I said

"Get her the dress." Sonya shouted over her shoulder. Seconds later a dress was passed down to her.

It was an ice blue and reached around the Knee.

"Put it on." Sonya ordered. I looked at Viktoria and she just nodded.

I shrugged and picked up the dress and leaving to get changed.

It was a little tight around the chest but other than that it fit nicely.

"Perfect. Jess get her hair and make-up done." I looked at them dumb found.

I was sat in a chair as Viktoria sat next to me getting her hair done

"What's going on?" I asked while getting my eyes down

"One of Mr. Smith's sisters got food poisoning and is in hospital, so she can't be the last bridesmaid. We tried the dress on Lissa but she was too small for it, so looks like you're the next bridesmaid." She said

"Oh" was all I said.

Soon after, Viktoria got up to go get into her dress.

My hair was getting done when she came back; her dress was longer than mine and slightly darker

"How come your dress is different than mine?" I asked as my hair was tugged into tight curlers

"Sonya wanted to have all her dresses slightly different. Hers is midnight blue and goes all the way to the floor, Her made of Horner's dress is a little shorted and lighter, and it goes like that through all the dress's yours is the shortest and the lightest. You're the last Bridesmaid coming through."

I though it over for a second

"That's pretty smart." I said looking at myself in the mirror

My hair was up in a bun with two strands of hair framing my face, from the middle of the bun my hair came of curling down to my shoulder,

My make-up was light, the eye shadow was an ice blue like my dress and it covered everywhere around my eyes, it made them pop.

I smiled at myself.

"Come on smeg head, we better get out the way. SONYA ME AND ROZA ARE GOING TO BE IN MY ROOM!" Viktoria shouted across the room.

We left swiftly. Viktoria's room was a lot like mine, only messier.

"Ok let me find you some shoes." I sat down on the bed watching her fumble around looking for some shoes.

While she had submerged herself under the bed the door went

I opened it to see a freezing Lissa standing there

"Whoa." Adrian said from behind her. I stepped to the side letting them in.

"Aww, it did fit you." Lissa said taking a seat at the desk

"What's Viky doing?" Christian said sitting on the floor.

"Looking for shoes" I replied watching her feet move up and down as she tried to get further under the bed.

"Gotcha" She shouted from under the bed

"Hay, hay rose could you pull me out." I laughed as Adrian and Christian grabbed a foot each and pulled her out.

"There you go." She said flipping a pair of shoes at me. It amazed me how she go our from under the bed with out a single crease in her dress or even messed up her hair.

"The weddings in twenty minuets were going to find our seats." Lissa said giving me and Viktoria a hug.

I pulled on the shoes they were ice blue like the dress, they strapped up my leg like ballet shoes, the shoe was a curve I was basically standing on my tiptoes.

Lucky enough I could walk in them.

So we trotted down the hall to get in line.

Sonya was getting pictures' taken with her bridesmaids, then her family.

Soon we were all stood in line waiting to make our entrance.

It turns out I was first in, shortest dress going longer as we went in.

I stood in front of Viktoria waiting for the groomsman to walk me in.

A gasp came from behind me; I turned around to see Dimitri staring at me.

I smiled a shy smile (I no a SHY smile from me)

There was a slight tug on my arm as my groomsman started to walk in with me.

Paul was in front with a little basket.

I tried to gracefully walk in; I think I pulled it of as well.

Soon the service was underway, and I lost all interest.

Weddings are cute and all but they are so boring.

My legs were getting cold, it was like standing in Antarctica our here.

I drifted my eyes across the guests, Lissa had a good seat. She was crying, the little sap.

This made me smile as Christian was holding her hand looking very scared.

Adrian was getting closer to the girl next to him, typical.

Soon I let my gaze wander over to the sexy Russia god that would be mine.

I saw his amazing brown eyes gazing right back at me. A small smile pulled at his lips.

I blew a kiss at him and winked, he looked away after that.

The rest of the service was so boring, no-one objected so they were wed.

Everyone congratulated them.

Soon after the extensive guest left to go to there hotel while everyone who was staying here helped set the down stairs our fro a meal and a party afterwards.

The newly weds were no where to be found.

I pulled my jeans and T-shirt back on to help pull the tables about.

Once that was done, I noticed Dimitri walking towards me.

He didn't say anything, just pulled out the book I seen him reading in the gym the other day

"Rose, read this." He said looking at me with such intense eyes.

"Why should I?" the last book I had read of his was porn so I had every right to be weary of any book he gives me

"Rose, please read it. If not the whole thing then pages 10 to 15 please." I looked at him question was written all over my face, taking the book out his hands and examining the front cover

"Wh-" I didn't get chance to finish, Viktoria was dragging me backwards

"We need to get ready" She said.

I let her drag me away, leaving Dimitri behind me.

We entered her room, Lissa was there painting her toe nails.

Soon we were all sat round talking and laughing while getting read.

I had taken my hair down and now it lay around my shoulders in lose curls; we had gone over my eyes shadow so that it was the same colour as my dress, Brown.

Finally Viktoria pulled out a box from her closet and handed it to me.

I pulled it on, she had been right.

I clung to my every curve. The dress was a light brown with a darker brown lace going across it.

It was beautiful, reaching mid thigh. It made my eyes and hair stand out.

I loved it.

I smiled in the mirror as I pulled on my brown heels.

Lissa was in a light pink dress that made her skin glow, Viktoria had gone all out opting for a black dress that was the same length as my with ruffles, black fishnet tights and converse to top it of, strangely enough she looked stunning.

We all left her room and made our way to the main one, just in time as everyone was taking there seat.

We were around the middle of the table, Viktoria was at the head with the family, so me Lissa, Christian and Adrian took our seats.

Most of the questions that were directed at us all consisted of Lissa. Everyone was interested in her.

Soon the dinner was over and the party started.

Well, the bride and groom left right after the dinner. The music was so boring; I sat at the side on my own.

Lissa was dancing with Christian; Adrian was hitting on some girls Viktoria was playing his wing man.

I sighed looking around for a familiar face.

I couldn't find one.

I climbed up and walked back to Viktoria's room, I might as well read that book Dimitri had given me if I was only going to sit around all night.

I grabbed it and walked back to my table.

Flipping through I reached the page Dimitri had told me to look for. It was boring, someone's Diary they were talking about love or some crap.

I flipped forward to page fifteen and started to read

_29__th__ May._

_The law has been put through, thankfully. _

_I am free to love whom ever I want. Vladimir could tell how much I hurt me to be away from Ethan._

_I no it's wrong to love another Guardian, but I couldn't help who I loved, and know I was free to love who I wanted._

_Everyone say's that to love him I am putting Vlad's life at risk, in truth I will be protecting him more. Ethan has promised his life to Vlad he will protect him know matter what._

_Why you ask? _

_Because he is the most important thing to me, with out him I could not live. And Ethan would never let anything hurt me._

_There are so many new things to becoming Shadow kissed._

_New laws just for me._

_It was now acceptable for me to love freely, the darkness has leased since...._

I skipped a head a few pages, it rough about a few fights and how they fought as a team.

In truth this book has taught me three things

It was Anna's Diary (First shadow kissed person)

She had nicknamed St Vladimir Vlad? (Crazy)

I was aloud to love Dimitri. !(YES!!!!)

I shot up out of my seat closing the book; this was why he was being funny. He had known for over a week and hadn't told me.

I was fuming, more so I was happy. He had nothing that could stop us being together apart from himself.

Looking around I couldn't see him, god why was it so hard to see a 6 ft 7 Russian the room wasn't that big.

I rushed out the room, going into the kitchen, nope not there.

I rushed around the hole down stairs. He wasn't there.

Rushing back up the stairs I banged on his door. No answer.

Well it's not like I haven't broken into his room before.

I picked the lock and walked right in, nope not there ether.

Dam

I went all over the house, I didn't glimpse him once.

Dam bad ass Russian god

I muttered to myself. An hour and a half later I gave up looking for him.

"Come dance" Viktoria said pulling me up. We started to dance, I was actually starting to enjoy myself when I seen Dimitri's head bobbing up and down in the crowd.

"Sorry got to go." I said rushing towards him.

I caught him in the kitchen, a few people where in there.

I stood before him catching my breath. I had just rushed all the way through a crowd.

He looked at me with a slight glint of amusement in his eyes

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked waving the book in his face.

"So, you actually read something Rose?" He said, dam this was not a good time to start mocking me.

"Not the time Dimitri." I said with a slight growl.

The look he gave me was so intense. It made my pulse speed up.

"We should talk about this in privet." He said looking around the almost empty kitchen. He placed his cup down on the side.

He grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear

"Follow me." His warm breath tickled down my neck, making me shiver.

I followed him out the kitchen and up to his room.

* * *

**Sooo .... next chapter Lemons (Might get it up to night just want to make it perfect)**

**Hope you like that chapter**

**If theres anything you would like me to put in the sequal just say so and i will XD**

**xoxo**

**Sammy **

**p.s**

**Review please cuz if i dont get the chapter out to night i will proberly let you have a small extract **

**xoxo**


	31. oh

**Hay, am not going to rabbit on XD**

**Enjoy**

**Random fact : Rat turn homosexual is you play loud rock music next to them (Proven test done in german) I Love that fact XD**

**oxox**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I followed Dimitri up the stairs and into his room.

He sat down at his desk; I sat across from him sitting on the bed.

"So?" I said we really, really needed to talk about this.

"What exactly did you read in the book Rose?" He said I could see the glint in his eye. It was just now that I realized what it was. He had had it all week, it was need.

"About the law, its bent... for me" I said looking deeper into his eyes

My breathing was coming out heavy now.

"Are you sure it's me Roza?" He asked I could see the pleading and need his eye's held.

"Dimitri it could be no-one else, it's you I love." The last part came out as a whisper.

Dimitri came over, placing his lips against mine; I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to bring him closer to me.

He started to lean down more into the kiss as it deepened becoming something more, I wrapped my legs around him know.

"Roza" I he whispered against me lips, I could tell he was smiling

I bit down on his lower lip, tightening my legs around hip waist.

"Easy love" he breathed against me lips, I felt him harden against my thigh.

I felt my need for him grow as a wave of heat flushed my entire body.

I let my tongue dart against his lower lip, then gently sucked it into my mouth and nibbled it. I heard him breathe in sharply, and opened my eyes to see his chocolate brown ones inches from mine, filled with there need for me.

"Are you planning on putting me down" I whispered as I realized he had lifted us of the bed and was holding me.

"No" he said simply as he started to trail kisses down my neck and back up.

I started to come back to myself slightly

"Well, I might as well get comfortable then." I whispered seductively in his ear.

I pushed down lightly so I was lower on his waist just inches from his erection. As small moan escaped from his lips, that one sound captured all my attention.

That sound set my body on fire, letting loose all the need, want, and desire I had been carrying for him since the moment I fell for him.

Every chaste kiss that left me breathless, every time I smelled him and lost my sense of time came crashing into this moment as my skin flushed hot against his.

I clenched his waist with my legs, losing myself in the feel of our bodies pressed together. I could feel myself pulsing against him. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me, breathing my name into my mouth.

The kiss started off small but I could feel his need for me, I wanted him so much. I could finally have the man that I loved.

Dimitri lay me back down on the bed, his hands moved from around my waist as they lowered to the bottom of my dress lifting it slowly, he let his hands graze across my thighs. Those little touches sent shocks through me.

He lifted the dress over my head. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at me with such want such need.

He leaned down planting light kisses along my neck and up towards my ear. The he said in a husky voice.

"You have know idea how much I have wanted you Roza." His tone, those words. They made my breathing hitch and my pulse race.

I pulled his face back to mine kissing him with everything I had.

I lowered my hands from around his neck, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Once all the buttons were undone I slowly lowered it of his shoulders and down his arms.

I traced my fingers all over his chest following the lines of his muscles, he was radiating heat.

I hadn't even realized he had removed his hands from my body I was that entranced with his.

Soon all that we had left on was our underwear.

He leaned down on me, my legs were still wrapped around his hips, and I could feel him pressed against me.

He moved his right arm from my thigh to the curve of my bottom, moving ever so slowly towards my centre. I felt his erection move beneath me in response. I moaned against his lips, I felt his body tighten ever so slightly around me.

His left hand moved up my waist, gently grazing across my rib cage and around my back, I felt the snap of my bra coming undone, slowly he moved his arms up my body towards my shoulders bringing the straps down and off my body.

Once that was discarded on the floor, he moved his right hand back up my side while leaving his left on my hip.

His hand moved higher, grazing as light as a feather along my side, against my ribs then moving over my breast.

I let out a light moan against his lips, I pulled him closer making the kiss deeper, and I needed this man.

His thumb rubbed against my nipple, making my breath hitch again, I ran my tongue across his lips. Biting down gently

He pulled his lips away from mind, moving them slowly across my neck, I moved it so he had more room, and He brushed his lips against my collarbone bringing them back up towards my ear

"So soft" He whispered as his hand spread across my breast, kneading me carefully.

He started kissing along my jaw line, moving lower, across my neck line, collarbone and lowering to the swell of my breast.

He took my breath away, I had to keep repeating, breathe in my head.

How could one man do this to me?

He moved ever so slowly as his lips brushed against my nipple

I looked down as my breath caught again; Dimitri was looking up at me his gorgeous brown eyes had gotten a shade darker in his lust.

"Breath" He whispered up at me. He took my nipple into his mouth softly, sucking ever so gently. I felt a shock go right through me as his teeth nibbled.

He lifted his head, kissing back up my neck.

He lips pressed against mine urgently, I kissed him back with the same ferociousness.

Moving my hands up and down his back, along his chest

Relishing the feel of his skin above me

We kissed like that, letting our hands roam each other's body.

This wasn't like the lust charm. It was real his need for me and my need for him were all ours with no influences.

I couldn't get enough of him, I needed to be closer.

I moved my hands down his stomach, leaning back onto the bed slightly to make more room for my hands to explore

I pulled my hands back and broke the kiss.

Dimitri leaned back looking at me so intently. My eyes travelled all along his body in front of me

My body felt hot just looking at him in front of me.

He was standing just in front of the bed now; I moved so I was kneeling, he stroked my hair whispering my name in Russian.

I reached out to him, placing my hands on his thighs, leaning forwards I placed soft kisses across his stomach. I moved my hands up his thighs towards his hips bringing him closer to me.

He seamed to have frozen but moved as I pulled him slightly.

I moved my right hand forward, grabbing him erection. I felt his intake of breath as he entangled his hands in my hair.

I looked up to see his dark eyes trained on me completely full with lust. He moved his hands then, pulling my hair back slightly, letting it fall through his fingers.

One of his hands lowered, along my face, down my neck and caresses my breast.

I moved my hand slowly along him at first, then faster: I listened to his breathing, watching his face to see what would give him the most pleasure.

I bit my lip slightly never taking my eyes of him, I lowered my head slowly, pressing my lips against his erection, and I ran my tongue across the tip. His breath caught and another small moan left his lips.

I kept my eyes trained on him as I moved my mouth over him; I let my instinct take over then.

I wasn't to sure on what to do.

I took as much of him into my mouth as I could, wrapping my hand around his base.

My other hand ran up his inner thigh, stroking his skin.

I moved slowly at first, and then my passion took over and I began to move with more urgency.

I moaned against him, the taste of him in my mouth made my body burn.

I could hear his breathing increase as he let out small moans. I watched as he closed his eyes, he laced his finger threw my hair again, as if guiding me slightly.

I picked up the pace-

"Heeeeeeeeeeeelloooooooo" The door banged open.

I shot over the side of the bed away from Dimitri and the view of the door.

I shot a look around trying to find my dress, I saw it gripping it and throwing it over my head.

I watched as Dimitri tried to find his cloths and pull them on.

Thankfully Viktoria had fallen over as she entered the room. By the time she had pulled herself up, I had my dress back on and Dimitri was halfway through buttoning up his shirt.

"OMG.....i, cat" Viktoria started to say then giggled falling again.

I rushed over to her so she didn't hit the floor

"Oh, thank god Rose. You found her." I looked up as Lissa and Christian walked through the door.

Christian pulled her up, we both supported her weight

"What has she been drinking?" Dimitri said, he was standing exactly where he had been before.

"Erm... Champaign we think." Lissa said in a small voice.

Dimitri shook his head.

"We'll take her back to Rose's room" Lissa said looking at me with a pleading smile.

So not how I was planning to spend my night.

I looked back over at Dimitri; I could still see the lust in his eyes.

I pulled my gaze away; yes Viktoria would stay in my room. Not that I would be there.

I nodded slightly and carried her out the room

"Sorry Guardian Belikov" Lissa said closing the door behind her.

I made my way down the hall to my room, plonking Viktoria down on the bed.

Lissa and Christian where still there, why didn't they leave yet.

"Sorry for pawning her of on you. But hay were all going to watch a film with you." Lissa said smiling at me.

Oh. My. God.

"Hay, Hay, Hay" Adrian said walking in holding a bag of popcorn and some vodka.

Great, I could have gotten rid of Lissa and Christian. But not Adrian.

Great.

Just then Viktoria started snoring.

So my night had from, crap to AMAZING to now being stuck in a room with people I loved but really, really didn't want to see right now.

I was still flushed from what had just happened

I though I would stay up till they leave then sneak of.

But we watched another film after another.

The clock was ticking, and I will admit I was getting tired.

Soon enough I felt my eyes being pulled own out of pure tiredness.

The end

* * *

**Ahh There will be a sequal PROMIS... am starten the first chapter now XD**

**What do you think ? any good ??? **

**Review please**

**p.s**

**I'll give you a preview of the sequal XD**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**till the next story**


End file.
